


The Phoenix and the Firebird

by lunarmotet



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarmotet/pseuds/lunarmotet
Summary: Elphaba had been imprisoned in the Southstairs for months after turning herself in. As she lay dying, finally ready to end it all, her magic reaches out, trying to find someone to help. In her home, Emma Thorton jolts out of bed after having the realest and strangest nightmare of her life. She has no idea what this other world has in store for her, or who she will need to become in order to end the evil that has taken it over.  AUish post-musical.





	1. Reach

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me as a dream, or a daydream, I'm really not sure. All I know is that once the idea was in my head, I became obsessed. I worked on plot points at work and in the shower, and when I got home, I would immediately open my computer and write. I hadn't really written anything this fervently in, well, ever. After many nights of little sleep and hours upon hours of edits, here it is. I hope you enjoy.

"But this in no way means that there isn't more Universe out there beyond the portion that's accessible to us. In fact, from both observational and theoretical points-of-view, we have every reason to believe there's plenty more, and perhaps even infinitely more."

_Astrophysicist and author Ethan Siegel_

* * *

Chapter 1: Reach

The cell door clanged closed, sending the cold room into darkness. The guards had left, their footsteps echoing off the walls, bouncing down the steps that led deep into the underground. Torches flickered in the hallways, giving just enough light for the guards to see enough to do their jobs. This was the Southstairs, the most notorious prison in Oz. This prison ran beneath the spiral-pillared green castle that rose into the sky, announcing to every traveler that they have arrived at the Emerald City. Deep below the city, into this prison, this tomb, the worst of the worst prisoners were kept. The most important, and the most dangerous, found themselves here, and those that found themselves here usually didn't find a way out. This particular part of the Southstairs had two cells, one next to the other. One of them was empty. The other only seemed empty. It was only if one listened closely that a faint sound of breathing could be heard. This cell was infamous, for the one who occupied it was infamous. This cell held the Wicked Witch of the West.

She lay across the cold, stone floor, her limbs outstretched, her raven hair pooling around her head. Blood covered her body and stained the floor in dark splashes. For months there had been more movement in the room; arguments, interrogations, and screaming. Now, it had gone silent.

She closed her eyes, swollen from the tears she had shed during her last punishment. She was normally fiery, full of rage and resolve, spitting back sarcastic comments and insults, refusing to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. The last time, however, she could not hold it back anymore. The whip had come down on her too many times to keep her anguish to herself. Her skin was on fire, deep whiplashes marring the emerald green and turning it a sickly red. She had lost so much blood, and even worse, she had lost the fight in her.

She tried to find the strength to get up, to move, to twitch, or even to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Every beat of her heart pushed the blood from her body and the strength from her core. Her breathing grew more labored, struggling to get the oxygen in and out of her system. Even if she opened her eyes, she couldn't have focused. The last time she tried, the world was spinning black and purple, beckoning her to darkness. It still called her, wanting to pull her down, wanting to encase her in sweet nothingness. Her life had been a disaster, her actions destroying everything she held dear to her heart. She thought she was doing good for the world, for everyone. She was wrong. She had finally found friendship and true love, but that was long gone. Her friend betrayed her, and her love sacrificed himself for her. She had tried to save him from his fate, but she had failed. He died a horrible, violent death upon the poles, all because of her. After watching him die, after watching the life fade from his eyes, she had given up. She flew right into the city, dropping her broom and turning herself in. That was months ago, the days after her surrender a sea of agony and torment. After being in hell for so long, she relished in the call. She wanted nothing more than some peace, for her life had been nothing but pain and suffering.

She exhaled, feeling her head become heavy, her limbs feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds. She felt a sort of tiredness, like she needed to go to sleep. A small smile crept on her lips.

 _Yes,_ she thought to herself _, it's time for sleep. It's finally time._

Before she could say yes, before she could finally give in, she felt a spark. It started in the center of her belly, swirling warm and comforting, spreading up into her chest and into her limbs. She knew the feeling well. Her power, her magic, was taking over. She cursed inside her mind, knowing what was happening. Her magic was trying to save her, trying to keep her from getting the one thing she wanted most.

_Stop it. Just let me go. Please just let me go._

She felt another spark, a tiny lightning bolt under her skin. The magic tingled, alighting her skin with goose bumps. She felt it tangle itself together, wrapping around her, trying to give her strength.

_Let me be. I can't do this. I can't save myself. No one can save me._

Her magic tangled tighter, rolling itself into a vine. She could feel it extending out from her body, reaching, searching for something, an answer to her predicament. She had done this before with her magic when she was in the Resistance, connecting to others so she could find them and help them. Her magic was now acting of it's own accord, trying to reach out, trying to get her to live.

 _Let me die_ , she begged,  _please just let me die._

The warmth under her skin was now fire, causing her to spasm. She hissed, the pain of her beating shooting across her back and legs. The vines were pulling themselves father out of her body, reaching out into the sky. Though she wanted to end it, though she wanted the peace more than anything, her human instincts were kicking in, the will to survive starting to override the sorrow. She gave her magic one last push, sending the vines out into the universe.

The vines fully extended out, the warmth leaving her core, her body now wracked with chills. She curled in upon herself, her resolve wavering, the survival energy gone. She sighed, hoping to slip back into the darkness. She had no idea where her magic was reaching, or who it was reaching to. She thought it was pointless, wasted energy and wasted magic on a wasted life. Although, a tiny part of her, a tiny little thought inside her, hoped that there was somewhere out there who could help her.

* * *

Emma Thorton jolted out of bed after having the realest and strangest nightmare of her life.

She was naturally a lucid dreamer—having most of her senses in her dreams and sometimes even being aware she was in one was common for her- but this one was a whole different form of nightmare.

She found herself in a dark place, lit only by a small lamp and some light coming through barred windows. She could smell dampness and felt the cold sinking into her skin, digging into her bones. She was sitting on what felt like rock, her hands resting on the ground that was equally as cold and slightly damp. She shivered, a chill settling into her chest. The room smelled old and musty, like nobody had been there for ages. It reminded her of an underground catacomb in a castle that she had visited as a child. The dampness and chill hung in the stale air, giving the place the feel of a tomb. While Emma wasn't exactly sure of the smell, she swore that it smelled like death. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around herself. Everything was cold, dark, and horrible. This place was hell on earth and she could feel it in every fiber of her being.

That wasn't the part that woke her. Normally she felt a bit of control during these weird dreams, but this time it felt like she was being someone else, like she was merely looking through someone else's eyes. The door had clanged open, shooting light through that burned her eyes and made her turn her head away. When she looked up again, two large men in what looked like green-colored uniforms stood next to her. They were glaring at her, hatred contorting their facial expressions.

"You spit on me in front of the Wizard", yelled one of voices. The man grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off of the ground. The man's face was so close to hers that she could see the red lines in the whites of his eyes. His breath smelled heavily of alcohol, another smell she had never dealt with in a dream before. She felt the heat of his breath across her face. She could actually feel tightness around her throat as he clamped down.

"You will pay for what you did," he said, and laughed. The laugh sent chills throughout her and still did even though she was now awake.

Emma sat on her bed for a minute, sweating, cold, and shaking. Normally her dreams begin fading once she woke, but this one decided to play over and over on repeat. She groaned, exhausted and annoyed. She wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

Emma stood up and immediately felt a nasty pain shoot through the back of her head.

 _Oh great,_ she thought _. A migraine. A freaking migraine in the middle of the freaking night. Now there is definitely no way I'll be going back to sleep. Work is going to suuuuuuck tomorrow._

Emma turned sideways and slid herself off of the bed. She took a few steps and felt around until she found the door handle. They had just moved into this apartment a few weeks ago and she was still trying to figure out where everything was. The newness of the place probably wasn't helping the odd dreams that had been bothering her as of late.

She slowly opened the door and stepped into the hallway, hearing the chainsaw rattle of her husband snoring on living room couch. Emma closed the door, quietly rounded the corner, and walked into the bathroom. After flicking on the lights, she opened the medicine cabinet, rummaging around to find something for the pain in the back of her head that seemed to be spreading down her neck.

_Ugh, this sucks. I know I put some ibuprofen here when we unpacked. No matter where we put things, they just seem to move themselves. Ridiculous._

Suddenly, Emma froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up as a horrible, uncomfortable feeling came over her.

_Someone is watching me._

Emma turned around, expecting maybe her husband to be sleepwalking or just too tired to knock. Nobody was there. She leaned out the door, looking up and down the hallway and then back into the bathroom.

The feeling grew more intense. Goosebumps rose on her arms.

_Someone is not just watching me. Someone is here._

Emma frantically paced through the apartment, somehow managing not to wake her husband, who had the habit of staying up late and falling asleep on the couch. He slept like a rock, so it wouldn't be surprised if someone came in and literally walked right past him. Emma checked the lock on the door, all of the locks on the windows, and stared out the kitchen window for what felt like forever making sure that nobody was there. There was no one there, she was sure of it, but none of this helped the uneasiness.

Emma returned to the bathroom, splashing some cold water over her face.

_Man, that dream really messed me up. I'm so paranoid. I need sleep. I'm just paranoid. I have to go back to bed._

Emma returned to her bedroom, closing the door and curling up under the sheets, still damp with sweat. She rolled over to the other side, pulling an extra blanket on top of her to help stop her shivering.

 _It'll be fine. There is nothing wrong. There is nobody here_ , she told herself.  _You had a really real, really bad dream and it freaked you out. Nobody is breaking in. It's just you and Rob and the cats. You are fine. If you don't get sleep now you are going to hate work more than you usually do._

After attempting to convince herself for a while, Emma gave up, rolled over again and prepared herself for sleep.

No sooner had she closed her eyes when a voice shot through her head as if someone was standing right next to her:

"Can you hear me?"


	2. Intruder

Chapter 2 : Intruder

Emma's eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position.

_Someone is in my bedroom._

"Is….is someone here?" she said out loud into the room. She slowly crept out of bed and flicked on the light. She jumped as the light turned on, expecting to see someone there. The room was empty, except for her.

"You can hear me".

The voice came again. Emma whipped her head around so fast that it made her momentarily dizzy.

 _What the hell is going on?_  Emma thought.  _Where is it coming from?_

"So you can hear me then".

Emma looked on the either side of the bed, and then under the bed. She opened her closet pushing things out the way, scanning the darkest corners. She stomped around, disoriented. Her room was too small for someone to hide in, and yet someone was talking to her.

Emma felt her entire body tense up as the realization dawned on her.

_It's not in the house. It's not coming from inside the house. It's inside my head. I'm hearing a voice inside my head. Oh no…..I'm crazy. I'm actually crazy._

"If you say so".

The voice sounded so close. It honestly sounded like there was a person sitting next to her. The headache that had been growing since Emma woke up started spreading up over her skull and into her forehead.

"Owwwww," she groaned.

_This stupid migraine might be causing this._

"Who are you?" the voice asked.

 _Well you should know, since you're the voice inside my head_ , Emma thought angrily.

"You can think that all you want, but I'm not you. I don't know you, hence the question."

"This is all just stemming from my nightmare," Emma said, attempting to convince herself. "That stupid nightmare in that stupid, dark place and now I have this stupid headache which is making me hear voices." She was exasperated. "It has to be."

"Wait…." The voice suddenly changed tone, sounding cautious. "You saw the cell?"

Emma stopped, feeling both very scared and very confused. Not only was there a voice in her head, but it knew about her dream.

_I was wondering what that place was. It was awful._

"It is awful." The voice said with a sigh. "That's where I am."

Emma buried her head in her hands. This whole thing was insane. Now the voice was telling her that it was where she was when she was dreaming. The voice can see inside her dreams, or it was inside her dream.

_Ohhh this is too weird._

Like a light flickering on, Emma got a small spark of recognition. She couldn't shake the feeling that the voice sounded…familiar.

_I feel like I've heard your voice before._

"Well, you think you're crazy and I'm a voice in your head, so that's not surprising", the voice replied sarcastically.

_Geez, sorry. I wake up from a dream and there's someone talking inside my head. This isn't exactly a normal situation._

"Fair enough. I know this might be strange, but just trust me. You aren't doing this yourself. I'm not you. I'm me. "

Out of nowhere, Emma felt herself becoming incredibly curious. She was very afraid of what was going on, but something inside was urging her to talk, to find out more. The feeling was overwhelming, consuming her mind and thoughts. She knew how insane it was, questioning a voice inside her head, but she just  _had_  to get more information. She didn't know exactly why, but she knew she had to.

_You said you were in a prison. Why?_

She heard a soft sigh. "Because I ruin everything I touch and hurt everyone I come in contact with. It's been that way since I was born."

_What do you mean?_

"I'm an enemy of the country. I tried to do the right thing, but I've been labeled as evil. I was on the run for years until I was betrayed by someone I thought was my friend. I almost made it up until….he died.

_He?_

The voice paused, inhaled sharply, then continued without elaborating, "So….so I turned myself in. There was no point in running anymore. There is nothing left in Oz left for me".

The last sentence almost made Emma fall off the bed.

"Oz?!" she shouted out loud, then covered her mouth and listened, hoping she didn't wake her husband.

"You sound… surprised?" the voice said.

 _Oz? You're telling me you are in Oz?_  thought Emma.  _You can't be. Oz isn't real. It's just a place in a story. You know, for a second I almost thought I wasn't crazy but this proves that I'm most definitely crazy._

"Of course it is," spat the voice. "It's obviously real and I've obviously in it although I wish I wasn't. I don't know why you would say it's not real."

_It's not real here! It's a place in a story that the Wizard went to…_

"Curse that wizard!" the voice interrupted her. "He can rot along with Morrible and all of their lot!"

_Morrible? You mean Madame Morrible, the headmistress at Shiz?_

"So you know what I'm talking about, but you say it's not real. Either it is or it isn't. Make up your mind, or I'm wasting my time."

Emma exhaled.

_Okay listen. Everything about Oz is just a story here. You need to understand that this is confusing for me. You're literally telling me that something I read in a book is real and it's a real place and I saw it in my dreams and you're talking to me in my head from there. That's a lot to take in._

Emma had to laugh at herself for a moment. She was having an actual, legitimate conversation with a voice in her head that was saying it lived in Oz, the fictional universe with Dorothy and Toto and "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". Logically, this was all completely insane.

Emma, however, wasn't feeling very logical. For a reason unknown to herself—maybe it was the insanity, after all—Emma felt like she trusted this voice.

"I understand," replied the voice. "Let me answer you. Yes, it's real. Yes, I'm here. I have no idea what kind of strange things your people say about—" the voice cut off, dropping to a whisper. "Hold on".

Emma went silent, barely breathing. The voice had stopped, but Emma could hear the sound of boot steps. Not only could she hear them, but she swore she could feel them go past her, like ghosts.

"Okay, I'm back," it said. "So again, I'm in Oz, more specifically, in the Southstairs prison underneath the Emerald City. Where are you?"

 _Well…_ thought Emma. She decided that if she was going to be crazy, she might as well just go along with.  _I'm….oh geez, how do I describe this? Um…I'm from where the Wizard is from._

"YOU'RE FROM THAT MONSTER'S WORLD? AND THE WORLD OF THAT HORRID GIRL AND HER DOG?"

_Oh my gosh don't yell at me, my head already kills._

"Sorry."

_We may be in the same world, but that's about it in similarity. Our world is huge. I'm thousands of miles from where they were, especially the lovely homeland of Dorothy, Kansas. Kansas is a shit hole. I've never been there and have no intention of going there._

Emma paused.

_Wait… you know Dorothy? She's in our stories here as well. Is she still there?_

"No, that brat is gone."

Emma lay back down on the bed. This was all getting stranger by the second. She had realized that the voice sounded familiar because it reminded her of own. It was like when she would record herself on her phone and play it back to listen to it. Her thoughts started to swirl around and she attempted to process the situation.

_This is way too much to deal with right now. I have no idea how this is even happening. We're talking about Oz! Oz! We're talking about freaking Dorothy and Toto for Christ's sake. What, are we going to talk about the Wicked Witch of the West next?_

The voice stopped. Emma waited impatiently for a reply.

_Did I say something wrong?_

"No…I…you just have no idea…"

A loud bang made Emma jump and smack her arm off of the coffee table.

_Owww…._

"Oh no…"

Suddenly, Emma's vision went black. She slammed her eyes closed, thinking she might be just tired or dizzy, but when she opened them she was shocked at what she saw.

She was back in the nightmare place, only this time she was definitely not asleep. The damp floor, the horrid smell, the noises, the cold, came into sharp focus and overwhelmed her. Not only was this not a dream like she knew, it was more focused and real than any dream she ever had. Her head twisted to the side, only it felt like it wasn't her head, like she was being controlled by someone. She became very aware of a horrible ache that spread across her body and a searing pain in the back of her head.

_How…?!_

The door flung open. She—well, the person she was occupying- turned her head as someone came in. Emma recognized him immediately.

_Ohhh ew, that guy._

The voice let out a laugh, only Emma noticed the laugh was around her and not inside her head. The scene was becoming more focused, more clear, to the point that it didn't seem like a dream, but seemed….real.

"Hush. Hold on," the voice said, the sound bouncing off the floor with a slight echo.

 _Oh my god. I'm now inside your head,_ Emma figured out. _You were in mine and now I'm in yours and… oh my god I'm completely losing it…_

"Here!" The nasty man in uniform threw something towards her, sliding across the floor and brushing against her knee.

"This is only on command of the Wizard. They apparently want you to keep you alive for some reason. Personally, I'd rather see the green bitch starve, but I obey orders."

Just as in her nightmare, she felt a hand tighten around her throat and raise her up. He was nastier looking in person: a matted red beard, bloodshot eyes with large, dilated pupils , and horrible smelling breath that made her gag.

"I'll see you later."

He dropped her down, and was gone before she could even process what happened.

_What an asshole._

The voice laughed.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that," she said. "I didn't plan on bringing you in but it happened. Sometimes I can't control my magic. Honestly, I'm surprised I even got to you at all."

_I still don't know how you…._

Emma stopped.

A thought appeared inside her head. It was small, quiet, just a murmur, but began to grow and take over all of her other thoughts. She didn't believe it could be even possible, but the realization came crashing down on her until she could not ignore it anymore. Common sense said that it was completely irrational and illogical, but she had to know. She had to know if she was right.

_Move towards the light._

"What?"

_Move towards the light. I need to see something._

"What are you trying to do?"

_Just do it, okay! If I'm right, it will answer a lot of questions._

The voice obliged. She sat up, causing a wave of pain to ride up Emma's back.

She gasped, feeling another set of pains crawl up both legs. It felt like the time her and her best friend hit a tree not long after learning to drive. Emma was able to walk away, but she had pain that lasted for weeks. This was similar, only multiplied times a hundred.

_Holy hell, what happened to you?_

"Hush, I'm trying. "

The voice knelt next to the lamp.

"Alright, what do you need to see?"

 _Your hands_. Emma was very, very nervous.

"Okay…?"

The voice's head tilted down and moved her hands toward the light.

Emma went silent.

"What's wrong?" The voice asked.

Emma's voice caught her throat, choking the words inside and preventing them from coming out. She felt her own body and hands begin to shake. She could not process that this was happening. She went to bed a few hours ago in a perfectly normal world, and now everything had been totally turned upside down.

She could feel the warmth of the lamp on her hands, which we not her hands but the hands of the voice she was hearing. This person had connected with her, spoke to her, and brought her to a place that she believed was only in stories.

Thought the light was dim, she was able to see enough. The hands were similar to her own; small, with long, thin fingers and short nails. However, there was one main difference.

They were a vibrant shade of emerald green.

Emma's entire sense of reality was thrown for a loop. She was looking through the eyes of a person that she believed to be fiction, in a world she believed to be fiction. And yet here she was, and it was real. She decided she was not imagining it. She believed in all of this. This was real.

Emma swallowed the ball that had formed in her throat,

_I think I know you._

"You do?"

Emma could not believe this was actually happening.

_Elphaba?_


	3. Insanity

Chapter 3: Insanity

Emma woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing on her nightstand. She opened her eyes and immediately covered them, blocking out the light. She rolled over and grabbed her phone, silencing the alarm.

She tried to sit up, but her entire body felt like she had been run over by a truck. Her head throbbed even worse than it did the night before. She pulled herself up, and walked towards the bedroom mirror.

She looked like death. Her black hair, recently chopped into bob length, stuck up in all directions. She had thick, dark circles under her eyes that almost looked painted on. The whites around her green eyes were red and the skin around them was puffy. Her skin was even paler than her usual pale, with red splotches around her cheeks.

"Oh god," she grumbled to herself. "Looks like this is a makeup day."

She sighed to herself, suddenly remembering the strange events of the night.

 _God, that was a weird set of dreams,_ she thought _. I could see, I could feel, I could… smell. I've never been able to actually smell in a dream before, and hopefully that'll never happened again because…ew. Everything was so… real. This is what I get for staying up so late reading._

She pulled open a drawer to grab her uniform shirt and a pair of socks.

_I can't believe I thought any of that was real. That's insane. Oz? Real? Yeah, right! I was thoroughly convinced. Freaking dreams._

She turned her head, looking at an empty orange bottle sitting on her nightstand. The bottle had been empty for months now, but it ended up with the other piles of stuff that traveled to the new apartment.

_I haven't had depression or anxiety symptoms in a very long time. Maybe the stress of the move and the new job are causing something else? I've researched enough about lucid dreams to know they are normal, but this is a bit much. Maybe I should call my doctor..._

Emma grabbed a pair of socks, and was about ready to put them on when she realized that the white pair was covered in dark gray dirt.

_Gross, these need washed._

She tossed the pair in the laundry bin in the corner and reached for another pair.

Then, she stopped, looking at her hands.

Both of her hands were covered in dark gray dirt. The dirt was smeared around as if she had been crawling somewhere filthy. It was even caked underneath her fingernails.

The events of the previous night shot back through her brain and swirled around until Emma had to sit down to steady herself.

_No, no, no, just a dream, just a dream…_

Emma took a couple of deep breaths, and then decided to do something ridiculous.

"Well fine"! she said aloud. "If I'm crazy, then I'm crazy. But I can't not know. I need to know."

She sat crossed-legged on her bed, attempted to calm her racing heartbeat, and closed her eyes.

 _Can you hear me?_  she thought.

She waited a beat. Then two. Then more.

Nothing. She tried again.

_Can you hear me?_

Silence.

Again, nothing.

Emma groaned.

_I thought I was crazy. I really did. I don't want to be crazy. I need to know if you are there or not. I need to know so I can fix myself if I need to. Please, I need to know._

Silence.

Angry, Emma grabbed the nearest object, her pillow, and whipped in across the room. She held her head in her hands and tried not to cry out of frustration.

_I don't want to be crazy. I want you to be real. I want you to be here._

It was then that she heard it, even though it was so quiet, almost inaudible, barely even a whisper.

"I'm here."

Emma let go of the breath she was holding, overcome with relief.

_Thank the lord. I really thought I dreamt the entire thing._

Emma poked around her room, grabbing more things for the day. She had fully changed into her work uniform before she realized that the she had not received a reply.

_Hey…um… Elphaba, right? I got that right?_

She became very aware of soft, labored breathing inside her head.

A knot formed in her stomach, her body giving her a sign.

_Something bad happened._

"Yes."

_Do you want me to…I mean…I don't have to talk…I can go…_

"No. Please…stay. I need…someone."

Emma looked down at her phone. She was already running late for her shift at the coffee shop. She needed to go, but there was no way she was going to make her strange new voice-in-head friend go away, especially if she was in pain.

Emma thought for a moment and got an idea.

She dialed frantically and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello…" she contorted her voice into a rasp, "Yes, it's Emma. I think I got that bug that Rachel and Jaime just got over…Yeah, I tried my best not to get it….I don't think you want me making coffee in between puking….Yes, thank you, I'll definitely get fluids and rest. I should be able to make my Thursday shift. You're the best, Margie, I'll keep you posted. Goodbye."

Emma tossed the phone on her bed.

_Okay, that's taken care of. Now I can be here with no distractions._

The voice was silent and had resumed the labored breathing.

_Hey…um..okay…uh…so, I realized I didn't tell you my name. I'm Emma, Emma Thorton of….Pennsylvania. It's a state, in the United States, which is a country. It's huge, so we have to divide it up into chunks. Um, let's see….I'm not particularly interesting… I work in a coffee shop. I used to do social work with abused children, but I burnt out too quickly. My husband and I just got a new apartment and this new job sucks but at least I'm not crying every morning before work. Uh….I have two cats. I like animals a lot. Our animals don't talk here. I wish they did, that would be fascinating…_

She stopped.

_I'm yapping your ear off, aren't I? I'm sorry. I'm known for talking too much._

"Me too." The voice had returned. "It gets me into trouble."

_You and me both. Although, apparently, your trouble is worse than mine._

Emma heard a sharp gasp and a something that sounded like a whimper.

_Hey, if you're going to be inside my head or me be inside yours, I need to know what's going on. I mean, I woke up with this awful pain everywhere and I'm wondering…_

"You can feel it?"

_I feel something that is definitely not comfortable. It feels like aching and heat. Plus, my head has been throbbing since right around you started talking to me last night._

"I can show you…but I'm warning you. It's not pretty."

_Go ahead, show me._

The darkness fled over Emma's vision, and it wasn't but a few seconds and she found herself back in that dreadful cell. It was a few more moments before everything settled in and became clear. Emma probably should have felt more afraid, more like she was losing her sanity, but she felt an immense pull to this place, like she needed to be there, like she was supposed to be there.

_Okay, I'm here. I—_

Emma stopped, suddenly unable to catch her breath. She was hit with the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. It felt like fire, shooting up both legs and snaking across her back and shoulders. Every breath and twitch sent more fire blazing back and forth across her. The headache from before intensified to the point that it throbbed and banged and forced her to close her eyes. Her entire self began to shake, struggling to manage the pain in her body and head. When she opened her eyes, she felt the sting of tears welling up in them.

_My god, what the hell happened to you?_

She felt Elphaba shift, sending more jolts of pain and forcing a squeak out of her mouth. She turned her head and looked down. Both of her legs were folded under her, bare, the emerald skin marked with ugly, deep slash marks. They were new, sitting on top of other similar marks that looked older.

"My mouth got me in trouble. Again. That wretched piece of garbage that you've seen…he was still mad about me embarrassing him in front of the Wizard. When he came back last, I had some choice words for him. Apparently, mouthing off to a guard is grounds for punishment. Then again, everything is grounds for punishment when you're a prisoner."

Emma could not believe how she could even speak with the pain that continued to roll through her. She would open her mouth to reply, but nothing came out but whimpers.

_This is awful. I don't know how you're talking._

"Here," the witch said. "You can go."

With her bedroom flickering back into focus, Emma fell onto her bed. The pain had ceased, but she was still racked with shivers. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

_I can't believe they did that to you._

"Emma…I can…this might frighten you, but I can feel your emotions. I can feel your sadness. You don't have to be sad. I surrendered. This was my own doing. I deserve it."

Emma, not knowing why exactly, felt very protective.

 _No you did not!_  Emma was yelling inside her head.  _If what's been going on is anything like what I've read, it is not your fault. You've been being treated like the spawn of Satan since you were born and…ughh…everyone sucks and that's all bullshit!_

"You've read about me?"

_Don't change the subject!_

"Alright, alright..."

_Your father is a jerk, Glinda stabbed you in the back because she was being petty and jealous, The Wizard is a pompous, powerless fool, and Morrible dropped that damn house on your sister, although to be fair she did turn into a raging bitch._

"Don't you-"

_No, I'm right and you know it. She was nasty. Glinda is a fool but Nessa…and Morrible! No wonder her name rhymes with horrible! She dropped the damned house, she controls the wizard, she screwed everything up! That idiot is probably still sitting around, letting her do what she wants, not caring that she threw his own child down in the dungeon-"_

"Stop, no more talk of that fool!"

Emma, on a roll, didn't stop her ranting.

_He knows. He knows you are his daughter. You know that green bottle that you left when you "melted"? Well, you obviously didn't see this, but Glinda took it to the Wizard. He apparently offered a drink to Glinda once in a bottle that looked just like that. Turns out, shithead Frex is not your father, but that pudgy, balding dumbass. Again, if it's anything like our stories, the look on his face when he found out was something to behold._

"I heard about it. Glinda had blabbed to everyone, and one of the guards overheard. They like to gossip, and aren't terribly good at hiding it. Some of them think it's funny, even. They like to taunt me about it. 'No wonder he abandoned you, who would want a bastard child that's green? If I had a baby come out green, I would have drowned it. I would have saved us a lot of trouble if he would've just drowned you in the first place. ' "

_That's terrible._

The silence returned. Emma could barely make it out, but she heard a few softs sounds, and a few sniffs. Elphaba might have been crying, but seemed like she was trying to hide it. Emma hated when she saw people crying, but hearing it in her head was something else. There was nothing she could do about it except listen.

_Look…I'll still be here. I know I can't do much, but I'll be here if you need me, okay?_

She didn't get a reply, but took the silence as one anyway.

Emma left her bedroom. She tried to do some things around the house—cleaning, laundry, feeding the cats—but she couldn't focus. She felt such an overwhelming sadness, one that she wasn't sure was Elphaba's or hers. The throbbing in her head had thankfully subsided, but now she was foggy and distracted. She desperately wished she could do something and help, but she couldn't. She was trapped in her regular, boring world being as useless and helpless as she normally felt. Part of her still wondered if everything was still just inside her head and if she should call her doctor.

Emma felt a familiar tap tap on her foot, and looked down to see her two black cats, Marco and Polo, begging for breakfast. She scanned across the counter and realized that in her distracted state, she had put the bowls on the counter, filled them with food, and them promptly forgot about them.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Mom is just distracted this morning. I'm gonna feed you, hold on."

The cats meowed loudly, and one of them rubbed against Emma's leg.

The sharp pain that shot through Emma's left calf at that moment made her drop both food bowls to the ground. The cats, unphased, began purring and eating off of the floor. Emma took a second to catch her breath, and then slid down onto the floor.

"Did one of you jerkfaces bite me or something?" she asked angrily, thinking that this hurt way worse than any scratches or bites from them.

Emma rolled up the left leg of her uniform pants, which she had still neglected to change out of. The sight sent her into a momentary state of shock.

There was a large gash running from her ankle almost the entire way to her knee. It was red and angry looking, but there was no blood and it looked like it had been trying to heal. She had absolutely no memory of getting any injury like that, and something that serious would have definitely been noticeable, even hospital worthy.

Emma stood up, the pain now reduced to a dull stinging. She walked into the bathroom to grab something to put on it, when she got a flash through her memory. She remembered Elphaba pulling her back into her world, showing her the injuries she sustained from the palace guards…

And now Emma somehow had one of them.

Suddenly feeling light headed, Emma lowered herself down onto the bathroom floor. Her vision was turning purple and fuzzy at the edges. The feeling of panic rose into her body and her heart began to beat out of her chest. She could feel the panic attack coming along and tried to use the breathing techniques her therapist taught her to calm down, but due to the obviously incredible situation, it wasn't working.

"Emma," the voice entered her head tentatively. "Are you alright? I can feel something is wrong from here. What's happening?"

Emma looked down at the large gash along her leg.

_Elphaba, we have a problem._


	4. Transfer

Chapter 4: Transfer

"Emma, where are you now?"

Emma's hands began to shake as the panic attack wrapped around her insides. Her breathing became forced and quick, her heart beating as if it wanted to break out of her chest cavity. Her throat grew tighter as she tried to force the air in and out.

"Emma….Emma please respond to me….Emma…where are you?"

 _Bathroom._  She was thankful that she didn't need to physically speak to answer her. She wasn't sure if she could.

"What's happening?"

_Panic. Attack. Can't. Breathe._

"Emma…focus…just breathe… Just focus on your breathing. Everything is fine. I am right here. You can't get rid of me even if you wanted to because I happen to be inside your head."

Somehow, Emma managed a laugh.

_That's creepy. Stalker._

She then heard a sound that she hadn't heard before from Elphaba: a laugh. It was loud and sharp, just like her own (which many people in Emma's past have called "obnoxious").

"If you can crack a joke then you can breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale and count to four. Exhale and count to eight. Breathe. I'm right here."

After a few minutes, Emma's breathing returned to normal. Her heart rate slowed, and the vice grip around her throat loosened. She had attacks worse than this before, but it had been a while since she had one this intense. Not surprising, seeing as a giant wound had materialized on her leg out of thin air.

_You know, most people wouldn't find a voice in their head saying 'I'm here' to be comforting._

"Well, you did the same for me, so maybe we're just both losing it. Are you feeling better?"

 _Yes, much_.

"You said there was a problem. Was that it?"

_Well, no. What caused it is the problem._

"Can you tell me?"

Emma looked down at her leg. How in the world was she supposed to describe this? It was so absurd that she would have thought she was imagining it if it weren't for the events of the previous few hours. She thought for a moment, and then got an idea.

_Hey, remember how you said it was easier to show me what happened to you than to tell me? And you brought me to you? Do you think you could get to me?_

There was a pause. "I can try."

"Find one spot in the room," said Elphaba. "Focus on it. Focus on everything that you are feeling physically: the floor, the walls, anything. Focus on it. If it works, you'll know."

Emma sat, fixating on the blue and white swirls on the shower curtain. She felt a small gust of air, and every hair on her body stood up. The feeling that someone was watching her, the very feeling that had her running through the apartment the previous night, slid up her body like ice cold water. The feeling intensified to the point that she felt frozen to the ground, and then suddenly she was warm. Heat began to spread from her chest outward, flowing down her torso to her arms and legs. It swelled up into her face and head, making her catch her breath. It felt like she had just been yanked out of a tub of ice and thrown into a warm bath. There was no pain, however. In fact, it felt comforting, like basking in sunshine.

She felt an itchy sensation come to her eyes. She blinked once or twice, and then suddenly a haze appeared around the edges of her vision. Elphaba was there.

"Whoa, it's bright in here." Elphaba's voice went through her mind, but this time it was much louder. Emma turned her head to the side.

"Hey, hey, slow down. Don't move your head so fast."

_Sorry._

"Your bathroom is…bright. Terribly bright. Wait, are you on the floor?"

_Yes. Is that a problem?_

"No. I'm just a bit surprised. Honestly, I didn't think I'd be able to get to you. I didn't think I had enough strength left."

Emma scanned her eyes around the bathroom.

_Well, here you go, here is the bathroom in all its glory. Now, onto the problem._

She extended her leg outwards, hissing at the pain that came from the skin around it pulling. She angled it upwards and then fixed her eyes upon it.

Elphaba was quiet for a moment.

"That looks like one of my wounds."

_Yeah, that's what I thought. I didn't notice it was there until just a few minutes ago. It just showed up. I don't know how it got there._

"I wonder…" Elphaba trailed off. "I wonder if….if somehow, when you joined me…when you saw out of my eyes… we somehow joined in body and you… took it back with you. "

_You know, I've heard a lot of strange things today, but that is by far strangest._

"I know, it felt insane saying it. Understand this: I connected with you. Someone I don't know, whom I never met, in a world that is worlds away from my own. We connected at the mind. We can see through each other's eyes. I'm wondering if were connecting in body as well."

_I'm joining bodies with the voice in my head and now I'm getting mysterious injuries. This is all perfectly normal._

"Hold on, Let me check something." The warmth was yanked out Emma's body at such a rate that she almost fell forward, and then returned with such a fury that she cracked the back of her head on the wall.

_Ugh, warn me next time_

"Sorry. So…this is going to sound weird…but there's a spot on my left leg that I'm pretty sure is missing one. There's not usually any unmarked spots."

After shoving away the horrible thought of not having an injury-free spot of skin, Emma replied.

_So…I somehow took it from you. I ended up in a prison in Oz, seeing out of your eyes, and now I have one of your injuries. Again, I say things can't get weirder, but they keep getting weirder. You might have to give me a minute._

Emma took a few moments for herself, trying to get a handle on what was going on. Common sense would say that she was losing her grip on reality. But something inside, something deep inside, the same thing from before was telling her that she was right and this was real. She decided to listen to it.

Emma then finally got the chance to ask the question she'd been dying to ask.

_How did you find me anyways?_

"I was on my last hope," Elphaba said, her voice flat. "I had a particularly bad beating from the guards, and I was sure I was going to die that night. I thought I had resigned myself to my fate, but the will to live is a strong one, even if you don't want it. I had no idea who could help me, so I pulled together as much of my magic as I could, and reached it out as far as I could. I used everything I had. I don't remember much after; I must have fallen unconscious. I don't know how long I was out. I remember waking up to one of guards kicking me, and then listening to them complain about how I wasn't dead yet. I thought it failed. I had failed everything else, why not this as well? ….and then I heard your voice."

Emma sat for a moment, processing everything that she had heard.

_But…why me? I'm…not anything special. I'm not useful. I don't have any particular skills. I don't have magic like you do. I have absolutely no idea how far away you are from me, which makes me too far away to help at all. I don't understand why your magic found me, of all people._

"I'm still trying to understand it as well. There has to be a reason. For now, it's nice to have a friend. "

"Friend", Emma said out loud, and then laughed.  _A weird friend that talks in my head and sees out of my eyeballs._

While they were worlds away, the two laughed together as if they were they only inches apart.

Emma took another look at her leg.

_What should I do about this? I'm going to have to hide it. No one here will believe me if I told them the truth about how I got. What even caused it?_

"It's a lash from a whip."

… _Oh._

"Just take care of it like any other wound. Keep an eye on it. If something looks weird, let me know and I'll take a look at it. I've had enough of them to know what to do."

That thought made Emma squirm and she felt a small ball of anxiety start to grow.

_Hey Elphie-_

She could almost feel Elphaba recoil behind her eyelids

_Sorry…sorry…I know that was Glinda's nickname for you. I just… it just came out. Don't be mad._

"No, no"… Elphaba said after a moment, "It's okay. It really is. If you're trusting me to let me see out of your eyes, then I can deal with that."

_Okay, um…you've said that you've had many of these before-which the thought is horrifying to me and making me nauseous, by the way-but…if that's the case…how long ahve you been there? In that shithole?_

"I'm actually not sure. I'm thinking it could be months, but it's impossible to tell. The only light we have comes from the torches in the hall and the lamp inside the cell. It's always dark. I never know if it's night or day, let alone what day. The only thing that breaks up the endless darkness are questionings from Morrible or beatings from the guards."

_I wish I could get you out of there. Or at least help you get out. I really do. It hurts me to hear all of this. I wish this connection to me was more useful, other than giving me injuries I didn't get._

"I mean… that does help  _me_."

_Shut up._

Elphaba laughed. "Maybe we'll find out in due time. I know it has been a while since I last contacted you, but it seems that this is only growing stronger."

 _A while?_  thought Emma.  _It's only been a few hours…_

"That's odd", said the witch. "It's been days here."

Emma had a horrible thought.

_So…I can go an hour or so without hearing from you, and it could be days for you? Or more? I could stop talking to you, take a shower, and find out that they've hurt you and you've been suffering alone for days and—_

She felt a stabbing pain in her eyes that stopped her mid sentence.

"Stop it. Time doesn't always flow equally from world to world. It could not even flow evenly. An hour for you could be three days here, and then reverse itself. Things aren't linear between worlds. At least, that's what I've read."

Emma was not fully satisfied with the answer, but she knew that was all she was going to get.

_Okay, fine. Please just find me if anything bad happens._

"I will."

_Promise me._

"I don't do promises."

_Listen, I've heard that you are stubborn, but so am I. Promise me you will let me know if something happens to you. PROMISE ME._

Elphaba sighed, "Fine. I promise I will let you know. For now, I need to try to find some sleep. I'll be here if you need me as well."

The warmth disappeared from Emma's body, and the fuzziness at the ends of her vision returned to normal. She leaned back against the wall, her body growing cold from the sudden lack of radiating warmth. Marco and Polo had nudged open the bathroom door and were now roaming around her feet. She was just figuring out what she was going to do with this leg injury when she heard the bathroom door open wider.

Her husband, Rob, was not only home early, but somehow had entered the apartment without her hearing or noticing. He still had his work bag, which was dangling from his hand as his stood frozen, eyes transfixed on the massive whip lash across her leg.

"Babe….what happened?"

Emma put her hand to her head. How was she going to explain this?


	5. Convincing

Chapter 5: Convincing

Although it was not the smartest decision, Emma decided to tell Rob the truth.

Emma and Rob had known each other for almost 10 years. They met the first day of college, when Rob and his friends offered to help move furniture for some of the freshman girls. It wasn't even fall break before the two were spotted spending time together, and by Christmas they were a full-blown couple. Rob had been there for everything with Emma; deaths of pets, deaths of grandparents, failed tests, fights, degrees, multiple apartments and multiple moves. Everyone said they had always been perfect together, like two peas in a pod. The last few moves had been tough on them. They felt more like roommates than lovers, but they loved and cared deeply for each other and trusted each other very much.

Also, Emma was a shit liar.

The conversation could have two outcomes.

1\. Rob would think she was having a mental breakdown and want to ship her off to an asylum ASAP

Or

2\. Rob's love and trust in her would convince him to believe everything she said.

Emma had really hoped it would be option 2.

Reality showed her that it was not.

About 10 minutes into the long and detailed story, Rob's face had turned from confused to concerned. His voice turned strangely calm and parental. He helped her off the floor and gently led her back to the bedroom. He kindly suggested for her to lie down, and then went through every possible reason she could be getting these ideas.

She had been very stressed lately. She hadn't been sleeping well. He heard her roaming about the house the night before, convinced that she was sleepwalking. She had the chills; maybe she was getting the flu that had knocked out half of her coworkers. She must have ran into something sleepwalking for her not to notice that gash and have it already be healing. She was so stressed and her medication had been out for a while. She had been doing well without it, but maybe it was too much. He suggested she get some rest, and he would even call her therapist for her and get her an appointment.

He was barely out of the door when she heard him cursing to himself, pausing only to dial a few numbers on his phone. She wasn't sure whom he was calling, as he had rushed out the door to talk on the porch, but was sure that it was either her therapist or his mother.

Emma let out a groan of frustration and smacked her hands against the pillow.

"I'M. NOT. CRAZY."

Rob was not a bad husband. She knew that. She knew that she was telling a story that she didn't even believe was real for a while.

"I'M. NOT. CRAZY"

Emma continued to smack her hands against the pillow like a toddler having a tantrum. She punched and hit until the hot tears of anger and frustration started welling in her eyes.

 _There's an entire world I'm connected to_ , she thought.  _I have a friend that's in pain. We're connected in mind, and now maybe in body. I can't help her. I can't get to her. My husband doesn't believe me. Nobody believes me. I'm stuck here useless! What the hell am I supposed to do?_

She laid her head against the pillow, and cried until she was too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

* * *

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING."

The old woman was sitting on an old wooden chair, her upright posture creating a formidable silhouette against the light pouring in from the open door. She wore a long dress with long sleeves, blood red velvet with intricate embroidery of gold and silver thread. The sleeves puffed out around the shoulders, and then slid into an upturned collar that rose behind her head. Her face was painted white to match the color of her powdery updo, but no makeup could hide the thick lines of age, weariness, and anger on her face. She raised an eyebrow and scowled at the green woman sitting across from her.

"Morrible, I told you that I will never help you read the Grimmerie. Ever. It's caused way too much harm already."

Madame Morrible sat in silence for a moment, her face betraying the rage that was fuming up inside her. You could see a bit of redness form underneath the makeup, like she was ready to explode. A few seconds later, the rage deflated and a smirk grew across her face.

"Well, Miss Elphaba. It seems like the beatings you've been receiving have not had the desired effect. We must find another way to break you. Everyone breaks. We just have to see how, and trust me, dear, I have some ingenious ideas up my sleeve. You'll eventually see the light and help me with that book. All in due time. "

Madame Morrible stood up from the chair and walked towards the door. She paused for a minute and turned around, the rage returning to her face.

"Be warned, Miss Elphaba!" she spat. "You have no idea what's coming for you!"

She flung open the door and left in a fury, slamming the door behind her and plunging the room back into darkness.

* * *

Emma woke with a start, heaving and gasping for air. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but noticed that the room had turned pitch black. She sat up, wiping the cold sweat from her brow with her trembling hand.

"Babe, what's wrong? Another nightmare?"

The voice almost caused Emma to lose her shit. She jumped up, running right into her dresser and knocking a bunch of things onto the floor. The bedroom light flicked on, and Rob was at her side. He must have been sleeping next to her instead of the couch where he usually ended up at night.

"Hey, hey, I'm right here. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. It's nothing to be afraid of. It's not real."

While his words were meant to be comforting, his last sentence immediately sent Emma's blood boiling. She turned around and snarled at her husband.

"NOT REAL?!"

He backed up.

"Sweetie it's okay, it was just a dream!"

Emma was not feeling okay and was not ready to back down.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS REAL. I told you everything…hoping, praying you would believe me. And you didn't! You still don't! You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No," Rob said. He tried to take her hand but she snatched it away. "You've been very stressed out and haven't been on your medication recently. It might be time to be back on it. I called Dr. Robertson earlier and discussed it with her. We talked about your sleepwalking and your injury and everything. She even knows of a hospital that can get you a bed if you need to stay for a while, and I gave them a call…"

Emma stopped. The panic rose in her chest again, tightening her throat and forcing her to breathe harshly. This, however, did not deter from the absolute betrayal that she felt. It hit her with a sharper pain than anything she had felt from her viewings into the world of Oz.

"You…you're sending me to the psych ward?!"

"No, it's not like that," Rob said, trying to keep his tone steady and gentle. "All I did was see if there was something available. It has to be voluntarily. Unless…" He looked down at her injured leg, "You are a danger to yourself."

Emma did everything she could to resist punching her husband in the face.

" YOU THINK I DID THIS TO MYSELF? YOU DO THINK I'M CRAZY! YOU'RE GOING TO SHIP ME OFF TO THE PSYCH WARD WHEN I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING! YOU'VE BETRAYED ME!"

Rob put his arms around Emma. She was shaking horribly, so stricken by fear and anger and betrayal that she couldn't move. The tears began running down her face as she tried to push Rob off of her.

"Get off me! How you could do this to me!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice entered Emma's brain.

"Emma, what's wrong? You're hurting. I can feel it here. It feels like my chest is crushing into itself. Please tell me what's going on!"

Emma sobbed.

"My husband caught me. He saw the lash. I had to tell him everything. He doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm crazy. He's going to send me away because he thinks I did this to myself! He doesn't believe you're real!"

Emma looked up. She didn't realize that she had not said this in her thoughts, but out loud. Her husband's expression had changed from concern to shock.

"Emma, stay there. I'm going to get your coat. We're going on a drive."

"NO! NO! I'm not crazy! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Rob shot out of the door, slamming it behind him. Emma leaned against the bed, trying to get her bearings in between sobs. She paused for a moment when she heard the lock rattle. When they moved in, they had made fun of the locks on the doors. The previous family had broken the bedroom one and attempted to replace it; however, they installed it backwards, with the lock on the outside of the door. At the time it was hilarious; they even called it a "room for kidnappers". Now it was her prison.

Emma threw herself against the door.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

"It's for your own good!" yelled Rob. "I know there isn't anything in there for you to hurt yourself with. When you've calmed down, we'll talk."

Emma lost all strength in her legs, sliding down the door until she landed on the floor. She buried her forehead in her hands, sobs rippling up from deepest part of herself.

"Emma…Emma…I'm here. I'm here. Oh Oz, now I know how you feel…so…. helpless."

Elphaba was furious, cursing left and right using words that Emma did not recognize.

"They're going to take me away," Emma cried. "They're going to sedate me and force you away and make me numb and not even a person."

"No…no… Emma hang on. We can figure something out. Somehow." Emma heard furious footsteps; Elphaba was frantically pacing about the cell.

"I have to do something….I have to!"

_He won't believe me. Nothing I say will convince him!_

Elphaba suddenly stopped. "If he won't hear, then we need to make him see."

 _What do you mean?_  Emma asked. She had run out of energy to cry any longer.

"I mean," said the witch. "If I could make you see, I wonder if I could make him see. Or make you both see."

_You want me to bring him there?_

"Only for a little. I should have enough power. The guards have been suspiciously absent as of late. I've been building up my strength."

Emma suddenly remembered her dream.

_Elphie, I saw you with Morrible. She's planning something awful!_

"Yes I know!" Elphaba interjected. "But that doesn't matter now! We need to make sure you are safe."

Emma jumped as she heard the lock click on the door.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling better? I promise I'm not taking you anywhere. I just want to talk."

"Now is our chance!" said Elphaba. "I'll get you headed here. Then make physical

contact with him. It should take him with you. If not…well…we'll go from there."

The door opened slowly, with Rob's one blue eye looking through the crack. Emma stood up. The door opened the rest of the way. Rob's face had turned back into concern.

"Do you feel better, babe?"

Emma felt the pull in the center of her chest. The edges of her vision started to darken. She was heading to Elphaba's prison.

"Babe, you'll see," Emma said. "You won't listen, so I'm going to make you see."

Half of her vision was gone now. She could smell the must and dampness.

"Emma…your eyes… what are you talking about?"

She felt the goosebumps rise on her arms, the cold sinking into her skin. The light of the lamp hit the corner of her sight.

"You'll see."

Just as everything turned black, Emma reached out and latched onto her husband's arm.


	6. Vision

Chapter 6: Vision

Emma blinked. Yet again, she was surrounded with darkness and dampness and the feeling of death. Oddly enough, she felt relaxed and comforted by it. She had made it. She only hoped that this had worked.

 _I hope this worked_ , she said, voicing her inner thoughts.

Quietly, another voice emerged, this one deeper, male, and much more tentative.

_What…where…what just happened?_

Rob.

Emma was elated.

_I told you I would make you see! Welcome to the Southstairs, the place in the Emerald City where all the particularly nasty criminals end up._

_But…_  stuttered Rob.  _This is impossible. What did you do? Did you drug me or knock me out or something?_

"Oh shut up!" growled Elphaba. "Yes, this is Oz. Yes, it is real. She is not crazy. I already went through all of this with her. Hello, yes, I'm Elphaba. I'm also real. This horrid dungeon is real. All of it is. Deal with it. And deal with it quick because both of you inside my head is already starting to hurt."

 _How..?_  asked Rob.

 _We're not really here_ , replied Emma.  _We're just seeing what Elphaba can see. My dreams and nightmares about this place have been just me looking through her eyes. Now you are, too. She's seen out of my eyes as well. By the way, it's not just me who does not like the color of our bathroom._

_This can't be real. This is insanity…._

_Well, you're here and you're looking at it, so there you go._

_No...it's impossible..._

Elphaba sighed. "He's a lot tougher of a nut to crack that you are."

 _Hey, you know what convinced me?_  said Emma.  _Find something in here to hold. A rock, anything. The first time I was here, I had thoroughly convinced myself it was a dream until I found dirt and mud on my hands when I woke up. Maybe we can take something with us._

Elphaba swung her head and began to feel along the ground, taking the two with her. They weren't as adjusted to the dark, but she was. She felt along for a minute or so when she suddenly stopped. Emma and Rob also felt her wrap her hand around something hard and sharp.

"Take this," Elphaba replied.

 _What_ —Rob started before Emma shushed him.

"I'll be here if you need me," said Elphaba. "Go."

Light filled the room as Emma steadied her balance. Rob also stood, wavering and very perplexed. He looked like he just experienced the biggest shock of his life.

It took Emma a second to feel the stinging in her palm. She opened her right hand to reveal a piece of stone, cut into the shape of a triangle. It looked almost like the tip of a very old arrow. Emma held it up in triumph. Rob started to wobble.

Emma was suddenly hit with an explosion of heat that shot through her body. Her eyes blurred at the edges, and she felt a wild, animal-like rage course through her. Elphaba was there, and she was pissed.

Rob looked her in utmost fear.

"Emma…your eyes…they turned brown! And…they're…glowing?"

"Listen you!" she spat, Elphaba now using not just her eyes, but her voice. "Emma has been doing her best to help me. I don't know why we're connected, but we are. We need each other now. Do not get in our way! You will NOT harm her, you will NOT send her off anywhere, you will do NOTHING to her, or I swear I will find a way to come there myself!"

Elphaba left Emma's vision as fast as she got the there. The exchange in energies left Emma feeling drained.

"I think I need to lie down," Rob said, and promptly passed out.

Emma sighed, dragged her husband off of the floor, and pulled him onto the bed. This would have been amusing for anyone watching, since Rob was much taller and heavier than Emma. Emma would have even found it amusing herself if she still didn't want to punch him multiple times in the face. Emma tucked her husband into bed and checked that he was still breathing before she walked into the kitchen. She sunk into a kitchen chair, still holding the piece of stone.

Emma did not sleep the rest of that night. She cleaned out the refrigerator, mopped the floors, ran the vacuum (Rob woke up long enough to grunt at her and then promptly rolled over and passed back out), and scrubbed the entire bathroom. The constant movement made her leg wound burn, but she ignored it. She could not sit still for the life of her.

It was now 7 AM. Emma had brewed herself a large pot of coffee earlier that morning. She was on her second cup when Rob dragged himself into the kitchen. He stared at her for a long time before pouring himself a cup and joining her at the kitchen table. The two drank coffee in silence for some time before Emma got irritated.

"So do you believe me now?"

Rob took a large gulp of coffee.

"I don't know what to believe."

"Are you still going to ship me off against my will?"

"No."

"Good." Emma sat her coffee down and glared at her husband. "I'm still very mad at you. "

Rob did not respond. He continued to drink his coffee and stare into space.

By 7:30, Rob had called his job and reported that he had got the same flu that his wife had and they would be staying home to puke together. He did not get any argument with that. Emma's boss had texted her asking her how she was feeling. She replied with a very professional vomit emoji. She now also had the day off.

Rob left not long after coffee, claiming he needed to get some air and run some errands. Emma spent the next few hours alternating between watching gross ER shows and wondering how she could hide her husband's body without getting caught. When Rob finally did come home, he had brought a pizza with him as a peace offering. Emma still wanted to kill him, but pizza was pizza.

The two were sitting at the kitchen table eating their usual half-pepperoni-half mushroom with extra cheese when Emma started not to feel well. Her stomach curled into a knot of anxiety, and she choked on her last bite of crust. The panic started crawling through her out of nowhere, and her hands began to shake. Rob put his slice down.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Emma answered honestly. "It's like a panic attack but…no trigger. It just…hit."

"I told you that you might need back on your medication."

"Shut up."

Suddenly Rob jumped up out of his seat, smacking the chair against the fridge. His eyes widened.

"Emma…your wrist!"

Emma looked down at her left wrist. Dark red marks started appearing, as if someone invisible was grabbing her. It was followed by intense pressure in that area, as if someone was  _actually_  grabbing her.

Emma also jumped up in both pain and confusion. "What the hell?"

Emma was then hit with the sensation of being kicked in the stomach. She flew back against the kitchen counter, gasping for the air that was knocked out of her. Rob was in a panic.

"WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL WHAT THE HELL!"

Out of nowhere, a voice rang through Emma's head.

"I told you I had something up my sleeve, Miss Elphaba. Consider this a small warm up. I have sent someone to see you. He will be here momentarily, and then  _they_  will follow after."

Emma felt a cold hand with sharp nails wrap around her neck.

"You should have helped me. Now you will know pain like you have never experienced."

Emma dropped to the ground. Rob ran over, helping her up. Emma was in full blown meltdown.

"It's Elphaba! She's in danger!" she shouted frantically. "I can feel it! First the leg, now this! This is happening now! I heard that damn Morrible bitch in my head. She's going to do something awful to her and I need to help her and I don't know how!"

The panic had fully taken over Emma. She was shaking, hyperventilating and completely hysterical. Rob grabbed onto both of her arms and shook her.

"EMMA! You can't help Elphaba if you don't calm down!"

Emma was so surprised at her husband's reaction that the breath returned to her lungs.

"What? Are you saying you believe me?"

"Look, I don't know what's happening or what I believe," stated Rob. "But if you need to do something, just do it."

"I just wish there was a way I could be there, and not just inside her head!" cried Emma.

"Ask her," said Rob. "She's supposed to powerful. Maybe there is a way."

 _ELPHIE!_  Emma shouted through her thoughts.  _ELPHIE WHAT'S HAPPENING?_

"I don't know." Elphaba sounded so fearful. "I don't know, but I know I'm not going to like it."

_I felt it. All of it. Her grabbing your wrist, your throat…I felt it. It scared Rob so badly he almost pissed himself._

"Wow", Elphaba paused. "I was correct. Our connection is growing stronger."

_Is there a way to bring me to you? Not just through your eyes but bring me there? I can't leave you there. I don't know what's going to happen to you….or me. I have to help._

"I mean…hmm…I've heard of astral projection. I studied it in sorcery class" , said the witch. "Your body would still be there but your mind would be here. You could move around, possible manipulate things. Since you were able to take something back with you, you might be able to touch and move things here."

_How does it work? Can you do it?_

"I have no idea! It's just a theory I read about in a book once!" Elphaba sounded frantic. "I don't know! Even if I did, I don't think I have the power."

_Oh my god, you don't have the power? Seriously? Are you the Wicked Witch of the West or not?!_

"Ugh fine, I'll try!"

Elphaba had only just uttered those words when Emma heard the door slam open and a giant gust of air hit her. She was overwhelmed by a nasty smell that seemed all too familiar.

_Oh it's that asshole again. He just will not go away._

She heard the door slam again, this time to close it. Rob was staring at her.

"Emma, what do you hear? What is it?"

Emma held up her hand to shush him.

"Well hello again." The guard's voice was even more grimy than usual. It never failed to make Emma's skin crawl.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to." Emma instinctually backed up against the wall. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her. When she felt the terror, she realized that it was coming from her friend in Oz.

"See, Madame has been sympathetic about all of wrongs you've caused me. She offered you to me as a reward. I get to do whatever I want to you."

The horror flooded Emma's body like a tidal wave.

_Oh no._

She felt a rough hand grab her face.

"Yes, little green whore. You're mine for as long as I want and I get to do whatever I want. And trust me, there are many things I want from you."

_ELPHABA! ELPHABA! BRING ME THERE! BRING ME THERE NOW!_

Emma screamed both out loud and inside her brain.

_BRING ME THERE! I HAVE TO HELP! BRING ME THERE NOW!_

Emma was screaming over and over. She felt her entire self envelop in an intense heat, filling her up like a fire in a mantle. The heat was unbearable, shooting shocks throughout her arms and legs. Her forehead felt like it was going to crack in two. Her vision started to spin around and around like a carnival ride. She looked down and swore for a moment that her hands were glowing.

Rob was screaming her name over and over.

"EMMA! EMMA! EMMA!"

Throughout the searing heat and blinding light, Emma could still hear the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle being undone.

"Let's see if the green witch really is green all over!"

_BRING ME THERE NOW!_

The heat was too much. Emma's world turned violent white, and then swirled to black.


	7. Projection

Chapter 7: Projection

The next thing Emma saw was a stone wall.

She shot up, heart beat pounding in her head. She was lying on the ground, facing a wall built from large, gray stones. It was dark, the only light coming from torches along the wall. Emma hastily stood up. She figured she had sustained a few bruises where she had fallen, but was otherwise all right.

Emma moved her hand to push the hair out of her face and was startled with what she saw. Her entire body was not only a whiteish hue, but she was partially see-through. The sight of the floor through her hand made her nauseous, but she forced it to pass. She looked around; she presumed she was in a hallway of some sort. There were no windows, only torches along the walls and a staircase to her left. There was no way she could have got in here physically.

_YES! It worked! I made it! It worked! Elphie—_

Emma stopped.

_Oh my god, I hope I'm not too late._

The only problem was that Emma had no idea where she was or where to go. The hallway stretched in front of her, but it split off not far from where she was into four different directions. She had no idea where they lead. She had read enough about this place to know that it was deep underground and notoriously hard to navigate. Emma leaned on the wall, frustrated.

_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIITTTTT!_

She had not thought about this part.

An echo from the stairwell gave her a slight heart attack and then a slight bit of hope. The heavy clunk of boots gave away the fact that they were guards. Emma slid along the wall around the staircase. She didn't know if they could see her, but she didn't want to take any chances if she wanted to help Elphaba.

The sounds of boots descended down the stairwell, the cacophony added to by scrapings of loosely-held weapons and laughter. She didn't dare look at them, but she made out four distinct voices.

"So the new captain of the guard is too good to go on rounds with us?"

"No, he starts his round shift tomorrow. You all better be more respectful. I'm sick of the group punishments caused by you idiots."

"Oh shut it. After the last one betrayed us, I'm skeptical of any new guard that I have not personally trained with."

"I trained with him. I assure you, Finn Eroset is more than capable. He saved my ass too many times for me not to back him."

"Speaking of ass, I'm damned excited to finally be getting some, even with it being a witch."

_Oh hell no._

"Careful now, I heard she bites."

"Well, if she does then it'll be a hell of a lot more fun!"

Emma swallowed the dual urge to both vomit everywhere and beat the four of them to a pulp.

"Unlike you horny bastards, I'm actually going on my rounds," said one of the guards. "I have to be part of Captain Eroset's escort for the ceremony this evening. I'm not losing my head by being late." One set of footsteps descended into the hallway and veered sharply to the right.

"Well," said a different, deeper voiced guard. "I'm personally getting myself some tail. General Ardus got the first go at her, lucky bastard."

_General Ardus_ , thought Emma.  _The asshole has a name._

"Let's go already," said the third, a much higher voice. "I don't want him wearing her out."

_Well Emma, looks like you're following them._

Emma took a step forward, but the fear hit her in the chest. She staggered backward, body shaking and knees weak.

_Not now,_  she said determinedly to herself. _I can't be afraid._   _I need to save Elphaba. I need to be brave._

The heat that Emma felt right before she projected to Oz returned. This time, it wasn't searing heat, but warmth, much like when Elphaba saw through her eyes. It wrapped around her like a blanket, and she immediately felt the panic start to calm. She looked down, and was quite surprised to see her hands giving off a soft white glow. It felt strange yet almost soothing.

Emma took a few steps forward, pressing her hand on the staircase. When cold, hard rock returned her touch, she looked around for something to grab.

_Let's see if I can manipulate things._

She found exactly what she needed; a rock. Emma was elated to find that not only could she pick up the rock, but she could toss it, sending the small stone vertically a few feet and landing back into her hand.

Emma felt a surge under her skin, a rush of energy shooting through her like electricity. She felt the fear be pushed down, replaced with a strong sense of resolve. Using this to her advantage, Emma took off down the hall behind the guards.

_I'm here, in Oz, and going to save my friend, damn it._

Emma could not tell how long she followed them. The tunnels twisted around and around, but luckily the one they followed did not contain too many turns. She figured that they had to make it simple or these bumbling morons would be constantly lost. She continued trailing a few feet behind the men, listening to their conversation and boasts about how things were going to do to the prisoner. With every lewd comment, Emma could feel herself growing hotter, the pulsing under her skin thumping in time with her heartbeat. She was starting to reach a point of frustration when she turned a corner and almost smacked right into the back of one of the guards.

They had stopped and were laughing hysterically. Emma peaked around the corner.

The asshole, also known as General Ardus, was stomping around, fuming. He was kicking the wall, cursing everything he could come up with. His comrades found this hilarious; one of them was laughing so hard that he had fallen to the ground.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES! THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THIS! I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS FOR INSUBORDINATION!"

This only caused them to laugh harder.

The man on the ground stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Aww, did the wittle girl hurt the big strong Ardus!"

Ardus seethed and lunged forward, but jumped back after balling his hand into a fist. Emma could see that his hands were as red as blood and gleaming in the torchlight.

"She burned me, you wretched idiots! Both of my hands are now useless!"

"Looks like you can't even get yourself off tonight!" The men doubled over in raucous laughter. Emma hated that bastard so much that even she had to stifle a giggle.

Ardus grumbled more curses and stomped up the staircase. He was in such a rage that he didn't even notice Emma pressed up against the wall as he passed.

"That's what you get when you aren't careful, stupid," called the third guard up the stairs. "You apparently get burned."

Emma had a sudden flashback to her kitchen, where she felt fire course through her body and her hands shoot out white light.

_Could I….Could I have done that?_  They were connected after all.

Emma quickly hid her hands behind her back, for they were starting to glow brighter at the thought.

Curiosity turned into fright when the remaining three guards started taking off their jackets, dropping them to the ground. They pulled off their belts, discarding them and their weapons on the floor.

"Maybe we should take our weapons. We don't want to have any risks."

"Nah, don't worry about it. She can't take all three of us at once."

"Well, maybe she  _can_."

The men started cheering. Emma became consumed with anger. Her fingers started to burn, and her whole projected self started to emit the same white glow as her hands.

_No, no, calm down or they'll see you._

Emma startled slightly; she had accidentally kicked a few rocks at her feet. Thinking quickly, she grabbed them in her hands and peaked around the corner. There were only two large doors in this area; the one the guards were heading into and one to the right of it. To the left of the doors was another large hallway lit by torches. More doors could be seen towards the end of the hall.

"Alright boys, let's go have some fun."

Emma got an idea.

She took the rocks in her hand and flung them down the hallway as hard as she could, one at time. They clanged throughout the hall, sending echoes back up to wear she was standing. She ducked back in the stairwell as fast as she could, praying she wasn't seen.

The guards stopped suddenly and turned down the hall. They all groaned.

"Damn the Unnamed god, I was excited."

"Do we really need all three of us?"

" Sadly, yes. Forthraven and Blackfire have escaped twice already this year. You weren't here the last time they got out. Morrible herself reamed us out for  _hours_. We're now supposed to be going down there in groups of four, really. I doubt the new Captain will be okay with us breaking protocol."

"How will he know?"

"You know there are eyes and ears everywhere, you dolt. Let's go. We can come back when we're done. It's not like she's going anywhere."

After a few momentary sounds of metal clasping and swishing of garments, the guards turned and entered into the other hallway. Emma slid herself around the corner, standing in front of the cell door. Emma counted her blessings when she realized that Ardus didn't fully shut the door behind him when he angrily exited.

Emma slunk her body into the room, opening the door just enough to pool a little light. The smell was the first thing that struck her, dark and yet oddly well acquainted with. She then could still smell a mix of sweat and alcohol still lingering around the doorway.

_Gross._

Emma slipped into the room. She looked around, trying to find her friend. What she saw froze her to the spot.

There was a figure lying in the center of the cell. Her face was hidden by long, raven black hair, cascading down onto the floor. Her arms were wrapped around herself, body curled into the fetal position. Her dress, or what was left of it, was in tatters, full of rips that were stained with something dark. Her legs, long, thin, and green, were a web of gashes and whip marks in various stages of healing. She shivered on the floor, and she was hiding soft cries.

Emma's chest felt heavy and her knees started shaking again.

_I have to be brave._

Emma closed the door, drowning the room in darkness. After taking a moment to adjust her eyes, she walked over to the huddled girl and knelt beside her. The girl curled in on herself more.

"Done already?" the girl on the ground said, sarcasm cut by small quivers in her voice. "What a shame. I thought you were going to have me all night."

_Oh God…I didn't make it._

Emma's tears were rolling down her face before she even noticed she was crying. She held back her weeping, trying her best to be strong. She was always the empathetic type—most people called her too sensitive. It was hard not to be emotional now.

"Elphie!" Emma finally cried, doing her best to steady her voice. "Elphie, it's okay it's me! I made it!"

"Emma?"

The huddled girl sat up. She moved her hair from her face, but the lantern was on the other side of the room and Emma couldn't see much in the dark. She could see the whites of her eyes and her outline and not much else.

"It's me. I promise it's me." The sadness Emma was holding in was starting to escape.  
"I got here as fast as I could. It dropped me far into the castle. I had to follow those horrid guards here. I had to hear everything."

Emma jumped as she felt a cold, bony hand grasp her wrist. She pulled her hand off the ground, and intertwined her fingers with hers. A soft glow emanated between their palms.

"Oh Emma, it is you. It's really you." The relief in the green girl's voice made Emma both want to smile and cry harder. She wiped the tears off of her face, thankful for the darkness.

"I wish I could see you, finally," said Elphaba. "I've only seen through you, not you."

"Here, I'll help." Emma stood up and walked across the room, grabbing the lantern from the floor. She sat down next to Elphaba again, and bringing the lantern up, the two finally met face to face.

Once their eyes adjusted to the light, both girls let out a shriek of surprise. Emma dropped the lantern, plunging the room back into darkness.


	8. Parallel

Chapter 8: Parallel

Emma felt around in the darkness, finally grabbing onto the metal handle of the lantern. It relit itself, fueled by some magical fire. Emma fumbled with it, her hands shaking so badly that she could barely keep it steady. She inhaled sharply, not believing what she had just seen, and held up the lantern again.

It was like looking in a mirror.

Yes, her skin was strikingly green. Yes, her eyes were a deep, dark brown. One of them was slightly closed, swollen by a bruise that looked recent. Otherwise, there was no physical difference between the two girls. They had the same square jaw, the same heart-shaped face, the same sharp cheekbones. The same round eyes, the same short eyelashes, the same nose that seemed slightly too long for the face it belonged to. The same dark eyebrows that curled down at the edges, the same jet black hair. Hers fell long and wild down her back; Emma's was cut into a sharp bob around her chin. Minor differences aside, Elphaba's green skin was the only thing keeping them from being totally and completely identical.

They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Emma stared, wide-eyed and frozen, unable to make a coherent sound. Elphaba tilted her head, mouthing words silently to herself, not breaking contact with Emma's face. It took a few minutes before the green girl broke the shocked silence.

"So...that is what I would look like if I was…normal."

Emma shrugged. "I…suppose. I mean, where I'm from, I'm incredibly normal. My entire life was incredibly normal, until recently. Especially now, seeing as I'm basically staring at my own reflection."

Elphaba chewed her bottom lip and mumbled to herself.

"Well….this might explain why we are connected."

Emma sat there, still stunned at the discovery.

"But…how? Like….are we…. twins? Like, really weird twins? Or are we…oh what's the word…doppelgängers? But..I mean...we aren't even in the same world…"

"We might be parallels."

"We might be what?"

"I read about it once," said Elphaba. "Funnily enough, in the same book about the astral projection. It had this theory that sometimes there are worlds parallel to our own, with another one of us existing in that world. Some worlds are perfectly parallel, with a carbon copy of everyone. Others, only partially. What I'm guessing is that your world has at least some parallels with ours, which would make sense since the Wizard was able to travel here."

"So…" said Emma. "Does that mean I'm you? Or that you're me? Or…oh gosh, I'm confused."

"I have no idea," the witch admitted. "All I know is that you projected here." She looked down at Emma's hands, eyes widening. "And that you have magic."

Emma laughed. "Me? Magic? You can't be serious?"

"You're the one that's glowing."

"I thought that was somehow in connection with you!"

"It might be, but you have your own control. I don't know if I could have brought you here, but I didn't even get the chance to try. I was…occupied."

"I could kill that asshole, you know," growled Emma. She suddenly paused, her heart sinking. "Elphie….did he…"

Elphaba held Emma's hand in hers. "No, no. He didn't get that far. I don't know what happened, but he suddenly jumped back, screaming about being burned."

"I… might have done that?" It was almost a question. "Not on purpose, but I think I did. I just remember it being so hot, my hands feeling like they were on fire…"

She looked up at Elphaba, who wore an 'I told you so' look.

Emma grumbled. "Look, if you think that was my own magic, then fine, but I don't get it. In my world, I'm just like everyone else. I'm basically a useless nobody."

"Maybe it's different here. Maybe here you are like me and can use magic. Maybe in your world, I'd be a useless nobody."

"Well, maybe I'll take you there sometime so you can bathe in its glorious boringness. But for now, I need to figure out how to get you out of here."

Elphaba abuptly looked very sad. "I don't think you can."

"Why not? I'm here. I can touch things. I can move things. I apparently have magic. I can actually do something."

"Maybe you will," said Elphaba, the sadness now extending to her voice. "But not now. Your energy is fading. You're fading."

Emma looked down at herself. The glowing light was all but gone, and she was able to see the floor very clearly through herself. She reached to touch Elphaba's arm, but she waved through it as if she were dust.

"NO! NO! I won't leave you!" The tears she fought back earlier were returning. "I can't leave you! Those guards said they would be coming back! I have to help you! I have to!"

"You will!" said Elphaba. "We grow more and more connected. You have power here. You will grow more powerful. Maybe you can even find a way to get here fully, like the Wizard. I will be all right here. For the first time in a long time…I have some hope."

Emma desperately wanted to put her arms around her friend, but knew she would slip right through her. She shuddered, finally letting out a sob.

"I will come back. I promise. I will get here, all of me! I will not abandon you, I promise!"

Her friends face began to fade. The hazy light from the kitchen appeared on the outskirts of her vision.

"NO! ELPHIE! NO! I'm coming back! I will!"

Her body had faded out before her mind did. The last thing she saw before the blackness overtook her was Elphaba pull her hands up to her face and start to cry.

The light from the kitchen blinded her momentarily. Rob appeared in her face, muttering something and feeling her forehead. She blinked a few times, and, seeing that she was back, Rob flipped out.

"Emma…Emma? Oh my god Emma! Your whole body was glowing! Everything! I've never seen anything like it! It was so bright that I couldn't even look at you! Then your eyes started glowing bright green, and you just stayed at way, staring at me with those glowing green eyes for an entire hour! I believe you! I can't believe I didn't believe you before! Oh my god….Wait…Emma…Emma, are you okay?"

Emma dove her face into her husband's shoulder, letting the sobs erupt from her. She clung to him, shaking and sobbing for longer than she knew possible. She knew that she had the chance to save her friend, and she failed.


	9. Savior

Chapter 9: Savior

Emma spent the next few days in a haze. With Elphaba silent in her mind, she assumed that her friend was being violently tortured or was dead. She forced herself to get up and go to work, as her husband gently informed her that the mortgage was due in a week and they were a bit short. She performed the motions at the coffee shop, barely feeling like she was even there. Some of the customers complained to the manager about her flat and emotionless demeanor, but thankfully, her boss's daughter had caught the flu and therefore she was sympathetic. A few of Emma's coworkers started a rumor that she was pregnant, since she was constantly in and out of the bathroom, crying so hard that she would throw up.

Sleep was nonexistent. At first, she tried to force herself to sleep, hoping that she would get glimpses of Oz like she did at first. When sleep wouldn't come naturally, she tried melatonin, and then sleeping pills. The sleeping pills did nothing but make her sleepwalk into the neighbor's yard in the middle of the night, so Rob flushed them down the toilet. Rob hated seeing her like this, but there was nothing he could do. She didn't say much after she came back, only that she wasn't strong enough and Elphaba told her to regain some strength. Emma wanted to be stronger and help, but her lack of sleep and eating was not making this any easier.

After many nights of watching his wife toss and turn in her sleep, Rob grew desperate. He sat up, seeing his wife finally asleep. He was so desperate that he got a wild idea. He held his wife's hand in his—gingerly, so she wouldn't wake up—closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind, the only thing in his head were his words.

_Elphaba….Oh gosh, this is ridiculous...Um...I don't know if you are still there or can hear anything or even if you can hear me…but Emma isn't doing well…I'm trying to get her better but I don't know what to do…I don't even know if this will work….I just…I want to help…I believe now. I really do…I know you two are connected somehow…I just don't know what to do.._

Rob expected to hear something in his head, or possibly see another place. He did not expect the white glow coming from his wife. He let go of her, the light emanating from her. Little sparks shot between her fingers, causing him to jump. She stirred in her sleep, and the glow faded.

_Well…_ thought Rob.  _I don't know what that was but it has to mean something._

Soon, after pestering Emma for an explanation, Rob found out it was magic. Emma was still very doubtful that it was real, but Rob was starting to believe. He saw it around her faintly the first day he finally convinced her to eat three meals. He saw it every night she actually fell into a restful sleep. He saw it radiating from the cracks around the bathroom door when she would sing to herself in the shower. One day, Polo got a plastic bag stuck on him, and was running around the house at full speed making a loud whooshing sound. Emma had laughed so hard and shined so bright that she almost blinded him.

Emma tried to keep her spirits up as the days moved by. She could see the light that came from her body and she could feel the warmth inside her, but her doubt and worry was getting in the way. After finally hitting a breaking point, she found some resolve. Instead of obsessing over waiting for Elphaba's voice to return, she decided to take action on herself and work on returning to the Southstairs on her own. She started doing meditation, hoping that the concentration would help her focus and make it easier to get back to Oz. Rob claimed that one day he caught her floating during her meditation, but she didn't believe him.

One week after her last visit to the other world, Emma finally left the house for a reason other than work. Two of her friends from college, finally glad to see her as a functioning adult again, invited her out for a girl's day. They got pedicures, went to lunch, and had a bit too much wine. Emma couldn't even remember the last time she had that much fun. She came home a bit tipsy, found her husband, and pulled him into bed for the first time in a long time.

After their time together, Rob got in the shower. Emma sat on the couch in her robe, both cats curled up on her lap. She sighed, grateful that she finally, actually felt some happiness.

Then the headache began.

It started around the base of her neck, nothing more than a mild annoyance. Rob got out of the shower and the two were watching conspiracy-based alien shows. They were arguing about whether the host was a crackpot or not- "If I can astrally project then I'm sure there are aliens out there!" Emma had argued- when the pain crept up the back of Emma's head. She shoved both cats off of her, who landed on the floor with a thump and sulked away. She walked into the bathroom to grab the bottle of pain medicine off of the counter.

"I'm thinking of ordering Chinese, are you in?" called Rob from the kitchen.

"If I ever say no to Chinese, you can divorce me," Emma called back with a laugh. She had just closed the cabinet door when a female voice appeared in her head.

_Emma._

Emma stopped, feeling as though every drop of blood in her body froze.

_Emma._

The voice sent shivers up her spine. It was so evil... and she swore she recognized it.

_I know you're there. I don't know where you are but I know that you are listening._

It took her a moment to place that voice, but when she figured it out, she felt the hate twist in her heart.

_Madame Morrible._

_Oh, so you are there! Wonderful! You didn't think I wouldn't find out about you? I felt you the moment you arrived. I know all things here in Oz. Just because you weren't here in body doesn't mean that I couldn't feel you. I really wanted to learn more about you, but Miss Elphaba has been quite silent about you and your whereabouts. She even refused to contact you in any way so I couldn't find you. How silly of her! She couldn't last forever. It took me a while to figure out how to break her. I warned her of my twisted ways, and I had to unleash them. Sometimes I_  e _ven shudder my own ideas! But I found a way, and finally got her to crack! She was in so much pain that she called out for you, and I was able to finally trace you!_

The blood that felt like it had turned to ice began to boil. A rage that Emma never knew she could possess began to grow inside her like a volcano ready to erupt.

_You are a nasty, evil bitch._

Morrible laughed.  _You have the same spirit she does! But Miss Emma, I'm not just here to taunt you. I'm here on business. The Wizard and I are sending you an invitation._

_To?_

_Why, to the execution of the Wicked Witch of the West! It will be a wonderful public celebration. I figured, with you being so close to her and a one-time guest in our fair palace that it wouldn't be right if I didn't extend an invitation!_

Emma could not form words. She wanted to cry, to scream, to break everything she could find, to break that slimy bitch's neck between her hands.

She remembered what she told herself.

_Be brave._

_NO!_

A haggard, raspy voice broke the silence

_No! It's a trap! Don't do it! Please!_

It took all of Emma's strength not to call out to Elphaba, to curse out Morrible with everything she could think of, but she didn't want to give herself away. She didn't want to give away her fear. She knew that Morrible fed on it.

She took a few deep breaths and said nothing.

_You don't have to respond, my dear. Just know that the execution is near. You will find out soon enough. I may not know where you are, but I know you aren't in our world, and I do know that time works differently in other places. Oh, but don't worry! Now that I can reach you, I can let you know when the day is at hand! Best of luck on your travels, Miss Emma. I look forward to meeting you._

"Emma?"

Rob opened the door to the bathroom, and immediately closed it.

"Jesus Christ, Emma, you're so bright that you're burning my eyeballs."

Emma burst out of the bathroom, feeling the heat rise into her skull.

"I have to go. I have to save Elphaba. I have to go NOW!"

Emma bolted around the house like a wild animal, all light from her vanishing, pulling on items of clothing as she ran. Rob tried to keep up with her and help, but she was so focused that she barely noticed he was there. She threw on her favorite ripped jeans and black zip-up hoodie. She put on her combat boots so fast that she lost her balance and almost fell over. Rob had to help with the laces because her hands were shaking too badly to tie them.

"I need a weapon," she said, yanking open all of the drawers in the kitchen.

"Can you take things with you?" asked Rob.

"I don't know," replied Emma. "But I need to try. I need to take this bitch down."

"How are you even going to get there? Your entire self, not just your mind?"

"I don't know," she said. "It's dangerous to connect with Oz with Morrible listening in, but I might have to risk it. I don't know if I can get there on my own."

Rob took Emma's hand, stopping her in her tracks. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck. Be safe."

Emma flew into the bedroom and closed the door. She turned off the lights, and sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She wanted everything to be as similar as possible to the first time she went to Oz.

She went through the usual steps of her meditation, taking time to clear her mind. It took a little bit longer than normal due to the wild adrenaline coursing through her system, but once she was focused, she pictured Oz in her head as detailed as possible. She ended up stuck, because most of the places she had been were dark and harder to see clearly. She sat for what felt like forever, nothing happening, tears of frustration forming behind her closed lids.

_I need to find you. I need to get there. Where are you?_

She then heard a horrible, gut-wrenching scream shoot through her head, followed by a howling, sadistic male laugh.

"Not having fun yet, slut?"

Emma could feel the fire burn within her. She could see the room glowing through her closed eyes. She did everything she could to focus on Oz. She pictured the stairwell and the view from around the corner. She pictured the heavy iron doors, the soft firelight from the torches. She felt the cold stone of the wall behind her back.

She could feel it more now. She felt the air whistling through from some unknown crevice. The damp and must filled her nose and lungs.

_I will get to you. I promise._

Emma jumped, feeling a stabbing pain in her forehead. She reached up, still keeping her eyes jammed shut. She felt something wet and sticky on her temple.

_I'm closer._

Emma was both very hot and very cold. Her skin prickled, a shiver racing across her body. Sweat and blood dripped from her brow. Pain started shooting through the now-healed gash on her leg and radiated through her limbs. She felt like a wildfire was burning in her chest.

_Hot. Cold. Fire. Ice. Pain._

A deep clang resonated through her head, the sound of metal bouncing over stone. She swore she could feel her hand on the stairwell wall.

"Oh, you think I'm done with you? That's adorable. There are other places I can put it you know…"

_Fire._

Emma hadn't realized she was screaming. Rob shoved the door open, only to be met with a blinding white light that burned so brightly that it caused him to fall back.

When he opened his eyes, the bed was empty. Emma was gone


	10. Vanish

Chapter 10: Vanish

BAM.

Emma slammed face first into the stairwell wall, falling backwards onto the stairs themselves. She lay there for a few moments, gasping, the wind knocked out of her. Once her breath was under control, she sat up, flinging her head around wildly. Everything looked the same as it did last time, only this time, she was alone.

Emma wiped her forehead, a trail of blood staining the back of her hand, and startled in elation when she saw that her hands were normal and not see-through.

_Yes! I did it! I made it!_

But she couldn't celebrate for long.

She stood up, brushing the dirt and grime from her clothes before taking off. She whipped around the steps, and immediately tripped over a pile left near the bottom of the staircase. She had confused the top of the staircase for the bottom. She was right in front of the cells. In the dark, everything had looked the same.

After catching herself, Emma realized that the guard had left all of his belongings piled outside.

_He must not have thought anyone would be here. Idiot._

Emma hastily dug through the pile. In her hurried state, she never did grab any form of weapon before she left. She found a set of keys ( _probably helpful_ ), a pipe ( _not helpful_ ), and a long knife that unsheathed into a silver blade with just a flick of a wrist ( _VERY helpful_ ).

The best find was the one leaning against the wall. It was a wooden bat, about three feet long, ending with a solid brass ball.

_Good for bashing in heads._

Emma ran towards the door, grabbed the handle, and pulled.

Locked.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

"Will you be patient?" yelled a gruff, male voice from inside.

Emma seethed.  _Fate has brought us together once again._

"Use the damn key if you're that desperate, but you'll have to wait your turn."

Emma could have smacked herself. She had the damn keys in her pocket! She felt like running straight through the door, guns blazing, but then a thought crossed her. She was a normal girl, taller than average but pretty thin, with some limited martial arts training and nothing to protect her. He'd get her out the door as soon as she got in it.

_Good thing that fool left his cloak and hat outside the door._

The coat and hat smelled just as bad as the rest of him. Emma gagged, but it gave her more resolved to tear this man apart. She figured that, in the dark, he wouldn't give a second glance to another figure in a Gale Force jacket, and it would give her a better chance of destroying him.

She hooked the knife to her belt loop and grabbed the bat.

_This. Ends. Now._

Emma fumbled with the keys. There were at least twenty on the ring. She didn't have time to go through them all. Her hands shook, heart racing, nervousness almost causing her to drop the keys.

_Think think think._

Emma coughed and dropped her voice.

"Hey you old bastard," she said in her manliest possible voice. "By Oz be damned I cannot find this key."

"Can't you be patient?"

"No, you dolt. Tell me which one it is."

"Ughh, you're interrupting me," He let out a moan, which made Emma have to stop herself from vomiting on the spot. "It's the ugly rusty one. We've painted it green so we don't forget but of course  _someone_  is still dumb enough forget."

 _Painted green._  Emma could not help but roll her eyes.  _Of course._

With a loud click, the lock opened, and Emma snuck in the door as fast as possible. It closed behind her instantly, and she was grateful that most of the room was dark. There were two lamps this time, giving off just enough light that she could make out who was there. She could see Ardus walking around, the lamp lights casting a large, warped shadow beneath him. Ardus took a swig from a bottle in his hand. There was a table in the room now, a few other bottles lay strewn across. The only other thing in the cell was a dark lump on the ground next to the wall.

Emma's heart was beating so hard that she swore she could hear it. She chanted a mantra in her head along with the metronome of her heartbeat.

_Be brave. Be brave. Be brave._

"I got one more round in me so either you're watching or you're leaving."

Ardus turned his back to her. Emma stepped closer as silently as possible, holding the bat with both hands. Just as she got close enough to swing, Ardus strode over to the lump on the floor. He picked it up and slammed it against the wall. A high pitched sound came from the dark shape, giving Emma no doubt to what, or who, it was. Angrier than she ever imagined she could be, she tried to stifle the glow coming off of her hands, but it was starting to overtake her and light up the room.

"Yeah, you heard me," he said, his voice taking on a vile and lustful tone. "One more. Let's try this one up against the wall."

Emma had had enough.

"Hey asshole!"

Ardus turned, and for a second their eyes met. He dropped what he was holding, and took a few steps toward Emma. He tilted his head, looking at her face in shock.

"Wait, how are you—"

SLAM!

Emma slammed the bat into his face, relishing in the sickening crunch it made. Ardus fell the ground, choking and spitting out what sounded like teeth. Emma's bright glow flashed even brighter, illuminating him, giving Emma a clear view of his blood-soaked face. He tried to crawl away from her, but she followed him, smashing the bat into both of legs and across his back.

"You're dead, asshole!"

"Who are you?" he managed to spit out.

Emma raised the bat one more time towards his head.

"I'm the angel of death."

SLAM. SLAM. SLAM. SLAM.

Ardus stopped moving.

Emma reeled back, dropping the bat on the ground. Adrenaline was still pumping through her body. The thought that she had attacked another person, maybe even killed him, did not bother her. To her, this thing wasn't a person; it was a monster and not worth it any bit of pity. Her violent white flash faded, leaving her back to normal. She yanked his jacket off in disgust, throwing it across the room. She leaned her head back and laughed, and then spit on the guard's motionless body.

"Bastard."

A slight shuffling sound caught Emma's attention. She turned towards the wall, where the heap on the ground had started to move.

_Shit._

"Elphie!"

Emma ran over, kneeling close to her, wanting to grab her friend but wanting not to touch her in case she was hurt.

"Elphie, it's me. It's Emma. I actually made it this time. I'm here! I'm actually here!"

Emma grunted, frustrated, fumbling in the dark. The quick change from bright light to darkness made it hard for her to adjust her eyes. She tried to light up her hands, but she was so wild and unfocused that she couldn't get it to work. She gave up, and instead ran over to the lantern and grabbed it. She sat it on the ground, trying to get her vision to focus in the pitch black.

"Please move, do something, say something, anything. It's Emma. I'm here. Physically, all of me. I made it!"

A small voice, raspy and light, emerged from the heap.

"Is he here?"

"His body is, technically."

"What?"

"I bashed his head in. He got a look at me before I hit him. It was worth every second of seeing his stupid shocked face."

Her friend tried to laugh, but was overtaken in shudders. Emma tried to use the lantern to see her, but Elphaba turned away from her.

"Hey, let me help you…"

Emma laid her hand on her friend. An emotion shot right through Emma's core.

 _Shame_.

"Stop it. Stop it right now. We're getting out of here!"

"I can't."

The words stopped Emma in her tracks.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't. They've done it. They found a way to break me."

"Of course they didn't! I'm here now! We can go!"

"You can," Elphaba's voice cracked. "You can get out. There's nothing left of me."

Emma tried to keep herself strong, but failed at keeping the tears from flowing yet again.

"Do not give up! I made it here! I can get you out of here! Do not give up!"

"It's too much," the green girl replied flatly. "I can't make it."

Emma held her head in her hands. She failed. She failed the first time when her projection faded. Now she failed again. Her friend was beaten, tortured, and going to die and it was her fault that she didn't make it here fast enough.

 _She reached out to you!_  Emma thought, hitting her hands against her legs.  _She needed you and you FAILED!_

Emma sat up, trying to figure out what to do. She leaned back on her legs, and winced at the whiplash that still stubbornly refused to heal.

_Wait._

Emma got an absolutely insane idea.

"Elphie, I took one of your injuries before. I've felt your pain before. Do you think…do you think it's possible for me to take some from you? Do you think I could take some of this away from you?"

"That's ridiculous. I can't ask that of you."

Emma hardened. "You aren't asking me, and I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I came here to help you and this is the only way I know how."

"I won't let you."

"Yes you will," Emma inhaled sharply, preparing herself for whatever was going to come her way. She wasn't sure how to make this work, but if she got herself here, then damn it, she would find a way to make it work. Sheer stubbornness and desperation were enough motivation at this point. "You don't get a choice."

"Emma, stop—"

"Would you do it for me?"

There was a long silence.

"You already did this for me," continued Emma. "You refused to talk to me. You went silent so Morrible couldn't find me. I don't know what happened to you, but you didn't let her in until you had no choice. You fought for me. You did this for me. Now," Emma held out her hands, finally pulsing with light and static, "I will do this for you."

Emma closed her eyes. She felt the heat return to her body, her hands tingling and burning. Her magic overtook her, almost acting of it's own accord. It guided her, giving her the feeling that she could, in fact, do this. She reached out and laid her hands upon her friend.

* * *

What hit her was something that she couldn't describe.

Emma thought she was just taking some of the physical injuries from her friend and transferring it to herself, like she did unintentionally before. The two of them were so connected now, however, that she not only got the pain, but also got a glimpse into memories. These played in her head, flashbacks, so frighteningly real that it seemed to be happening right in front of her eyes.

Her entire self engulfed in pain. It dove past her skin and into her lungs, stretched down through her limbs and rooted into her hands and feet. It drove like nails into her skull and stabbed back from behind her eyes. Her vision was black, hazy, swirling back from one memory to another, memories that were not hers but felt as if they belonged to her.

There were men, various faces but none to be seen clearly. They floated in and out like demonic creatures, appearing only to create pit of despair that they so dearly loved. Their laughter echoed through her mind, followed by the sounds of whip cracks and clanging belt buckles. She was floating in a fog, eyes blinding by darkness and flashing faces, the smell and taste of blood.

The sounds and touch focused in so sharp, replaying over and over. Horrific, vile things coming out of the mouths of guards, slobbering like dogs waiting for a treat. Screaming, crying, groans of suffering, swirling around and around, unsure of if she was hearing them or making them.

Each pain was it's own in it's vile, unique way. Fists were dull and throbbing, connection with the pulsing of bruising and the iron taste of blood. Boots were like fists but with more force, cracking bones into little pieces. The whip was the personification of lightning, striking hot and burning and ripping through everything it touched.

There were others. Hot metal, the smell of burning flesh. Small knives, creating short, intense stings all over. Metal restraints, digging, pinching, cutting.

And then there were the hands. The fists that ball up, the fingers that close around your throat and push the air from the lungs. The hands that take things that can't be returned. The hands that are followed by the other parts of men. The hands that caused unspeakable things, the things that caused tears to fall from her face and felt her soul begin to crack into pieces.

She sank deep into the pit of hell.

And then suddenly, there was only darkness.


	11. Dungeon

Chapter 11: Dungeon

Emma only realized she was still alive when she heard someone frantically calling her name.

"Emma! Emma! Say something. Emma, Please be alive. Emma, please…"

Air filled her lungs, exiting in a harsh cough.

She heard a relieved sigh come from next to her.

"Oh thank Oz, Emma." She felt arms wrap around her.

"I thought you were dead. I really did."

Emma inhaled and coughed some more.

_So did I._

She felt herself being pulled up into a sitting position.

"Here, you can breathe better now."

She was greeted with the green version of her own face. The bruise above her eye was gone. She was even thinner than before, the same torn dress barely holding on. But she looked at Emma with a smile, light sparkling in her eyes, and she held Emma's face in both hands.

"I really thought I lost you. You were…too strong. You took too much."

Emma put her hands to her head. While the images had faded, they were now bunched together, swirling around her head in a wild, spinning cloud. She wobbled, overcome with dizziness.

"Hey, whoa," emerald hands grasped her shoulders. "Steady."

Elphaba grabbed the guard's jacket from the floor and wrapped it around Emma. Emma shuddered.

"Get that off of me."

"Not until you've stopped shivering. I would offer you something else but I don't have anything else."

Emma had barely noticed she was shivering. She looked at her hands and arms, trying to see the results from all of the suffering she had just experienced. She was perplexed to find that she bore no marks and no scars.

"I…I tried to help. Like how I did with the whip lash on my leg. I wasn't sure how I did it before, but I tried to do the same thing. I don't even know what I did. The magic just...took over... and it didn't work"

"It did work, just not like you expected," replied Elphaba. "You took my suggestion to heart and came back here so strong. Like I was…before all this…"

Emma tilted her head. Elphaba continued.

"You went too far. Instead of taking the physical injuries, you took the pain itself…and in turn got to experience everything along with it. I get to keep the wounds and the scars."

No wonder Elphaba was moving about the cell so effortlessly, when the last thing she said to Emma was that she wanted to give up.

"So I did it, just...backwards?"

"That's a good way to put it."

"Did I take it all?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, after a while I blocked you off. There are some things that are too much of a burden to bear for another. The memories you saw were experienced, not taken. I will have to live with those. But you took enough that I could get back up again, and for that I will ever be grateful."

"I told you I was going to save you. You didn't believe me, so I had to force you to believe me." Emma laughed quietly, "Just like you forced me to believe you were real."

Elphaba shook her head. "Emma honestly, that was one of the most selfless things I've ever seen done for someone, and you're equating it to me yelling in your head."

Selfless. That was a word Emma never had assigned to her before. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"I had to save you, Elphie. I thought I failed. I failed the first time, and I wouldn't do it again."

Elphaba stood up and walked over to Ardus's body. She gave it a swift kick before rummaging through his pockets.

"Hopefully there is something useful in here." She dug around for a few minutes before giving a sigh of frustration.

She suddenly stopped and looked down at Emma, eyes stricken with concern.

"Can you get up? Can you move around?"

Emma dropped her head, distant screaming now floating around her skull.

"Oh Christ, I can still hear it…"

Elphaba kneeled next to Emma and pulled her close.

"It'll pass, I promise. Just breathe and let it pass. Then we'll try to get up, okay?"

Emma nodded, trying to hide the fresh tears falling from her eyes. After seeing and feeling everything she did, she felt broken and empty inside. All of the innocence of her life before, how hidden away she truly was from the suffering that humans could inflict and endure, was brought to light and then snuffed out. She was different now. Everything was different now.

The witch must have noticed her friend's tears, for her embrace tightened and she stroked her hair. She wasn't one normally for affection, especially of the physical variety, but she owed so much to this person, this someone who was her but not. They were connected now, unbreakably linked in mind, body, and possibly soul.

After she felt Emma's breathing finally slow, she pulled the girl to her feet. Emma's knees buckled immediately, but Elphaba caught her. Emma was in awe of this woman, a woman with her face and green skin that was able to endure so much. Elphaba steadied Emma to her feet.

"You're okay. You're fine now."

But they weren't fine.

Voices came bouncing down the stairs. This time, there was more than one. Emma recognized them as the guards she saw when she had appeared in the Southstairs the first time. Elphaba drug Emma to a spot behind the door where the light didn't reach and sat her down on the ground.

"Pretend you aren't here. You have to stay quiet until they leave."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, I'm serious, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you know damn well that I can't just sit here."

"You're too weak to stand, let alone wield that bat again. I'll handle it."

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Elphaba slammed her hand over it as the guard's voices stopped outside the door.

Elphaba held one finger up to her mouth in a "shhh" motion, and then sat herself on the floor. She was trying to be strong, but Emma knew exactly what those guards would do, and there was no way in hell she was letting that happen.

The door flung open, and two tall silhouettes appeared in the room. One of them noticed the lump that was Ardus on the floor. He nudged the other guard. Their eyes moved from Ardus up to the bottles that littered the table. Neither one of them must have been able to see the blood on the floor, for they both began to laugh.

"Stupid drunken Ardus. Drunk and screwed his way into dreamland."

"I once had to drag his ass out of a brothel like that. What an embarrassment."

Both of them now had their attention focused on Elphaba.

"We've decided to tag team this time, witch. We're taking turns."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oh, what a treat. Lucky me. "

Emma was impressed by the intensity of the sarcasm.

"Well of course we are a treat, sweetheart." The taller of the guards squatted down and grabbed Elphaba's face in his hand. "You know that." He twisted her head back and forth. "I'm just trying to decide if I want to start with this pretty mouth of yours or wait until round two."

_Fire._

Emma felt the blazing heat start to swell in her chest.

_No, no, she told you to wait. You can't fight both of them. You aren't strong enough._

Subconsciously, Emma dropped her hand to her waist. Her fingers curled around the metal of the dead guard's knife. She felt the fire flood her system, a sudden surge of strength building.

 _Yes, you_  are s _trong enough Emma. You are._

"Who says you get to go first?" said the shorter guard, shoving his friend. "Maybe I don't want you ruining her for me."

"Nah, it'll be fine. We could even both go. She's got more than one place to stick it."

_Gag._

"Hell no, I don't want to see what you have going on down there. Gross. I have a higher rank than you, I'm going first."

"Higher rank, yeah right! This was my idea and I was here first."

The taller guard shook his head and looked down at Elphaba.

"Oh man, if only there were two of you."

"Well…."

The men were too distracted by their second heads that they didn't notice the girl behind the door, who had not only snuck up on them, but was standing right behind them.

"Emma, no…"

The men grew silent as Emma pulled the knife from her belt and unsheathed it in one quick motion.

"If you want two of us, I guess today is your lucky day."


	12. Escape

Chapter 12: Escape

"Am I seeing things?" asked the shorter guard. "Am I seeing double?"

Emma took another step toward them. The taller guard reached down for his knife, realizing that like Ardus before him, he had left all of his things outside.

The taller guard started laughing. "Oh man, we've got a fighter. Come on little miss, put the knife down and we'll show you a good time."

"I doubt that."

The guards turned towards the door, which caused Emma to shift sideways and block it. They were both much larger than she was, but she was armed.

They also made the mistake of turning their backs on a witch.

Suddenly, as if hit by a massive gust of wind, the two guards were flung forward. Emma dropped to the ground as they flew through the air above her and slammed into the door with a hard smack. Both hit the ground and slumped down, unconscious. Elphaba stood up, looking both very pissed and very satisfied. She walked over to them, and stopped to study both of their faces. Her satisfied look vanished and was replaced by something more solemn.

Emma stood up, resheathed the knife, and joined her green twin.

"What are you thinking about?"

Elphaba let out a small exhale. "I know them. They were under Fiyero's command. He considered them loyal. They went out drinking together all the time…They were... friends…" Her voice trailed off. Emma realized this was the first time she heard Elphaba say her dead lover's name.

"They'll get what's coming to them," hissed Emma, spitting on the both of them. "Everyone does."

She looked at Elphaba. "Well, we now have one dead guard and two unconscious ones. We should probably get out of here before anyone else shows up."

Elphaba looked deep in thought. "Do you think you can take us both somewhere else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how you got here. You got here alone, but it was a very far way to go. Do you think you can take us both a shorter way?"

Emma paused. "How short are we talking?"

"Glinda's quarters."

"Glinda?" said Emma with some confusion. "I thought she betrayed you."

"I did to, until recently," said Elphaba. "Not long after your projected self left, I awoke to an argument outside my cell. It was Glinda, arguing with a guard that had been placed to keep watch over my door at all hours. She was furious; I've seen her angry before, but not like that. She was screaming bloody murder. Apparently Morrible had lied to her and told her that I had melted when that brat threw water on me."

"Oh, so you aren't actually allergic to water?"

Elphaba shot her counterpart an icy stare.

"Forget I mentioned it."

"Anyways," continued the witch, "Glinda had no idea I had surrendered. She had no idea I was here. They had me here this entire time while she thought I was dead. She was enraged, shouting at the guard, demanding to see me. She stood there berating that poor sap for what honestly seemed like hours until Morrible showed up and physically drug her away. She was screaming my name as Morrible vanished with her…"

Emma put her hand on Elphaba's arm. "Alright, I'll give it a try. But I need to be able to see where it is in order to get there."

"You go without me first," said Elphaba. "Explain everything to her, then come back and get me."

"You can't be serious," hissed Emma. "You keep making me leave you. Bad things happen when I leave you."

Elphaba walked over to one of the unconscious guards and yanked the knife from his belt. She also unsheathed it with one simple wrist flick.

"I think I can handle myself better now."

Emma sighed. "You know, we may be the same person, but you are the stubborn one."

Elphaba laughed and shook her head. She took both of Emma's hands.

"Once I show you the room, go there. Tell Glinda everything. Prepare her. Then come get me."

Light flashed before Emma's eyes, and she suddenly found herself in a plush room surrounded by her least favorite color.

"Oh lordy… it's so…pink"

"Yes, that's it. So get going."

Emma sighed and focused. Elphaba let go of her hands and stepped away as her counterpart vanished into thin air.

* * *

Emma stood up, scolding herself for slamming face first into a wall again.

"Why can't I just land on my feet? Why do I always have to hit things?"

"DON'T MOVE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

A high, squeaky female voice rang through the air. Emma did not waste time raising her hands.

"NOW, who are you? HOW did you manage just to poof right in my bedroom!"

Emma groaned.  _Of course she drops me in her damn bedroom._

"Answer me!"

"I was sent to find you," said Emma. She heard the person behind gasp, pause for a moment, and then continue.

"What…what is your name?"

"My name is Emma. I'm not from Oz. I'm from the Wizard's world."

She swore she could hear the woman behind her let out a small sigh of disappointment.

 _Well no wonder_ , thought Emma to herself,  _You and Elphaba probably have the same voice and she recognized it._

"What is your purpose here?"

"Like I said, I was sent to find you."

"Don't give me sass!" Emma felt something pointy jabbing into her back. "Who sent you?"

"Elphaba did."

She felt the point in her back drive in deeper.

"That's impossible..El…the Wicked Witch is dead! Everyone knows that!"

Emma sighed into the wall, hands still raised. "You and I both know that she's imprisoned in the Southstairs and Morrible is keeping her there. She called me to help her, and I'm trying to get her out but you're stabbing me."

The object drew back. Glinda's voice began to quiver.

"Turn around. Show me your face."

Emma slowly turned around. Glinda made eye contact, dropped her jaw, her star-shaped wand hitting the ground with a defined clang. Now that she finally got a good look at her, Emma decided that Glinda looked exactly as she thought she would: Bouncy blonde curls, bright blue eyes, short in stature, huge puffy blue dress, and wand as big as she was.

_I wonder if she travels by bubble…_

"How…" Glinda's voice broke. "You look…"

"Just like her? I know. We're…parallels, apparently. The same person but born in two different worlds. That's how she found me. We're connected. And we've seen some shit together. I'm trying to rescue her but we need you."

"How am I supposed to help?" said Glinda, trying to hide the tears that were now forming in her sapphire eyes. "I've spent all this time here, thinking she was dead, and she was here all along! I can't do anything without Morrible behind me. I'm so useless!

Glinda dropped to the floor and started to cry. Emma raised both of her eyebrows.

_My lord, this girl really is dramatic._

Elphaba's laughter was so loud in Emma's head that it almost drowned out Glinda's crying.

_Always has been, always will be._

Emma became very over Glinda's tears. "We need to hide in your room for a little while. Can we do that?"

Glinda wiped her eyes and hiccupped. "I… um…oh I don't know…I have personal staff…what if they see…"

"We see nothing." A tiny head full of curly brown hair appeared from behind a statue. "Sorry, I'm Mae. I dropped something back here as soon as you showed up. Most of the housekeeping staff are not fond of Mistress Horrible, so if you need us to hear and see nothing, then we hear and see nothing."

Emma turned to Glinda.

"You in? I heard about you trying to tear a guard apart to get to her cell. She'll be happy to see you."

Glinda stood up, waved her hands over to face to dry her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Let's do it."

Emma closed her eyes and pictured the cell that she had spent way too much time in recent memory in. It was so close to her memory that it took almost no time for her to be standing back there next to Elphaba. She grabbed her green friend's arm, suddenly feeling very tired.

"I think I'm running low on energy. We have to go now."

Glinda startled slightly when Emma vanished from her room, but she jumped a full foot backwards when, only a few seconds later, the two women with identical faces tumbled into her vanity.

Emma was the first to stand up, shaking dust off of her hair and swearing to herself.

"One day I will nail this godforsaken landing!"

Glinda, however, ignored her. She was transfixed on the second woman, green-skinned, bone thin, and wearing what used to be a dress but was now barely a rag.

"ELPHIE!"

Elphaba made eye contact with her former roommate, but barely had time to react before Glinda wrapped her arms around her. Glinda immediately began sobbing.

"Elphie…I'm SO sorry…I really mean it…I didn't know… I wish I didn't say those things…Do those things…Oh Oz, I'm so sorry…I thought you were dead...I was mourning you and you were beneath my feet in that hell hole the whole time…I could've done something and I didn't do ANYTHING…"

Elphaba pulled the blonde away from her. She looked at her, a smile on her face.

"It's okay Glin. I missed you."

"Oh my Oz, Elphie." Glinda finally got a good look at her friend. "You're so thin. And you're barely covered. And you're hurt..."

"Hey, hey…it would have been a lot worse, but I had help."

Emma really wanted to enjoy this reunion. She was a bit of a sap after all. She made it part of the way through the conversation before her limbs felt like they were made of lead. The exhaustion had crept up on her, weighing her down, stealing all of the strength from her body. She leaned against the wall to steady herself, and her vision started to turn fuzzy.

"Emma…?"

She couldn't see anything, but she could hear the voices of the two women, and both were very concerned.

"What's happening to her?"

"She's very weak. She went through a lot trying to help me. And with her jumping back and forth between Southstairs and here…"

"Lay her on my bed. Mae just washed the sheets."

Emma's vision was now swirling black and purple. The darkness clouded her sight, awakening the horrible things she had seen and was trying to bury. She felt rough hands closing at her throat, pulling at her clothes…

Suddenly the darkness snapped back, and a sea of green came over her vision. When she focused, she saw the emerald sea was punctured by two brown eyes.

"You're okay, you're okay. Come back to us now."

Emma shook her head. She found herself on the fluffiest bed with the largest amount of pillows you could imagine. Elphaba was staring intently at her, and Glinda was pacing about in worry.

"Hey, welcome back," said Elphaba calmly. "You frightened us for a moment."

"I'm just tired." This was the truth; Emma had never felt more tired in her life.

"Mae!" Glinda called across the room. "Please bring our guests something to eat. I'm sure it's been a while for them."

Emma leaned back on the mountain of pillows, massaging her temples in an effort to stop the feeling of jabbing between them.

"You need some rest," said Elphaba. " And Glinda and I have some catching up to do."

Emma attempted to protest, but was immediately shut down.

"No, you've done more than enough for us. You can rest now."

Emma did not believe that she was able to rest, but unconsciousness grabbed ahold of her as soon as she closed her eyes.


	13. Given

Chapter 13: Given

Emma slept fitfully. Even in this world, she was a lucid dreamer. The visions she saw kept coming back, yelling at her, taunting her over and over again until she woke in a cold sweat. Whenever she woke, Elphaba was always there, holding her hand or stroking her hair, talking to her softly until she calmed back down and fell back asleep.

Glinda and Elphaba had been talking all day and all through the night. Mae returned continuously with food and drink, and a few of Glinda's other staff gingerly poked their heads in. Mae was right; they were not in favor of Morrible, and many were delighted to see that Elphaba was alive and drinking tea with the Good witch. Mae dug through the entire castle until she found a long, black dress that suited Elphaba. Emma rolled over once and caught Glinda trying to yank the tangles out of Elphaba's hair and Elphaba was violently cursing at her. Emma, still moderately delirious, laughed so loudly that Mae had to duck out because she was laughing, too.

Sometimes, Emma would wake for a few moments and catch bits of conversation. The two had talked about almost every moment that happened while they were apart. There were tears, almost all on Glinda's part, and lots of hugs. The poor blonde had no idea what horrors were held underneath the plush, fancy place she called her home. Elphaba had no idea that Glinda was being controlled, forced to be a puppet for Morrible and the Wizard's lies and horrible plans.

"So, she has your memories? Of what happened down there? Like…your memories are in her head now?"

Emma opened her eyes. They were talking about her and she was too nosy not to listen.

"Sort of...well...not exactly. She didn't intend to. She just meant to take my physical injuries away and inflict them upon herself."

"Oh sweet Oz, she can do that?"

"She can. She did it unintentionally at first. But turns out, she's much too powerful for just that. She absorbed months of violence and it hit her all at once."

"She _must_ be strong."

"She is, but she thinks she isn't."

"Reminds me of a green girl I used to know back at Shiz."

Elphaba smiled for a moment before the solemn expression returned.

"Glin, I have to tell you, I had almost given up. I didn't think I could take it anymore. I swear to you, I felt it. I thought I was going to die."

"Elphie, don't say that."

"It's true. I felt it and...I was ready. I was ready for it all to end...until I heard a voice calling my name and screaming at me not to give in."

"Well, I am thankful for her. Someone had to give you a kick in pants."

"You don't understand. I couldn't move, couldn't think. It was too much. And she offered up herself to help me live. I never thought anyone would do anything like that for me."

"I would. Maybe I wouldn't have before, when I was so selfish and naïve, but I would now. In a heartbeat."

"I know you would, Glin. I know that now. "

"Do you still have those memories?"

Elphaba's voice paused, and then dropped to a whisper.

"I told her that I did. And I do. But some of them are…faded. Almost like a bad dream more than reality. Some of them don't shake me and haunt me as much as they did before."

She paused. Emma could feel them looking at her.

Elphaba inhaled, "But now they haunt her. I somehow keep hurting people, still."

"It was a choice, Elphie. It wasn't your choice. It was hers. We all make our choices and must live with them."

"I thought she died. Well, first I thought I died. I remember waking up with a start, feeling more whole and strong than I had since I was first thrown down there. I thought I felt that way because I was dead."

"Oh Elphie..."

"It was only when I realized where I was that I knew I wasn't dead. I saw her in front of me. She was on her knees, but leaning sideways, almost hovering. She was in a trance like state, eyes unfocused, almost glowing bright green. I tried to grab her but her skin was blazing hot. I couldn't even touch her. And then… she just collapsed. I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. She was out for a long time. I may not believe in the Unnamed God, but I prayed to him and every one and every thing I could that no guard would show up and find us. And praise Oz, they didn't. …But now I wonder how much damage is done."

"Elphie, you need to understand, and you've never been good at understanding this, but some of us do love you. People do things for you because they love you, and you are worth it. You are worth all of it."

The two fell into silence, and Emma tried to force herself back to sleep.

Emma woke up a few hours later. The draperies on all of the windows had been pulled back, so the room was bathed in bright sunlight. She hissed and rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. She wasn't sure what day it was, but it was most definitely at least late morning, possibly early afternoon.

Emma had no sooner closed her eyes again when a perky, cheerful voice rang out.

"Wake up, sleepy head!"

Emma groaned and buried more deeply into the pillow. The pillow was then snatched from beneath her, and her head hit the mattress with an 'oof'. She rolled over, and was met with the smiley blonde.

"It's almost midday! Time to get moving! We have plans to make! It's time to start a revolution!" Glinda was almost giddy. "Eeeeee I'm so excited. I've always wanted to be in a revolution!"

Emma gave up and sat up. The pain in her forehead suddenly returned, and she felt a bit woozy.

"Oh goodness!" Glinda must have caught her wobbling. "What I terrible host I am! You were out cold before Mae could fetch the food last night. I'll have her bring you something right now." She flittered out of the bedroom.

Emma leaned back on the headboard, massaging her forehead. The brightness of the room was not helping, and it was making her a bit queasy. Mae popped in a moment later holding a tray of many different forms of bread and fruit so brightly colored that it looked fake.

"Here you are Miss Emma," said Mae. "If you need anything, just ask. We need to get you feeling better now." She sat the tray on a nearby nightstand and left the room.

Emma's stomach instantly rumbled.

_Well then, I guess I'm getting up after all._

Emma grabbed a couple things from the tray, trying to settle the grumbling in her stomach. She took a few bites, pondering what they were going to do next. She turned back to sit on the bed, but only managed to walk a few steps before she found herself somewhere else entirely.

* * *

She found herself in the largest room of the castle. The place was massive, with marble statues of unknown people and columns jutting up into the ceilings. It reminded her of a museum. Draperies hung on the walls, all embroidered with the same large, gold W. A large throne sat at the farthest edge of the room, plated entirely in gold, with a smaller one off to the left. The entire place was a dazzling shade of emerald punctured only by the spots of the expensive metal.

The large throne was empty, but the smaller throne was occupied with an elegantly dressed figure who wore a nasty snarl.

Emma grimaced.

_Morrible._

In a flurry of voices and footsteps, two lines of guards shot past Emma at breakneck speed. She froze, but they did not notice she was even there. She looked down at her hands and was greeted with the sight of the checkered marble floor showing through them.

_I…projected? Somehow?_  She thought, confused _. I didn't even try. I don't know how I could have. I've never been here before._

The soldiers, clad in uniforms that matched the interior of the room, shot down through the hall and stopped in front of Morrible, keeping their two straight lines. Curious, Emma walked closer. The men were panting as if they were summoned in a hurry.

Emma heard the air escaping from the door behind her as another guard entered the room. He was breathing very heavily, as if he had ran the entire way there. He stopped for a moment right next to Emma, hands on his knees. He quickly stood up, brushing floppy brown hair from his face. He was clean cut, with slight facial stubble and golden brown eyes. He looked more like a college student than a Gale Force soldier. Emma thought he looked no older than twenty-two.

"You're late Captain," hissed Morrible.

The young guard joined the others. "I'm sorry, Madame. I was in a meeting with new governor of Gillikin when I got your call. We had to finish the negotiations before they left. They were not pleased to be interrupted."

"Gillikin can wait," spat Morrible. "Captain Eroset, I assembled you and your highest ranking Gale Force men for the most important mission you will ever accomplish." She paused, scanning her eyes over the guards.

"I'm here to inform you that the Wicked Witch attacked two of your fellow guardsmen, killed another, and then escaped!"

The guards gasped. Emma put her hands to her face.

_Oh no._

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed a guard. "The Southstairs are impossible to escape from!"

"Well, we aren't sure how it happened," replied Morrible. "She is very powerful, and I'm afraid to say that some of your comrades are very stupid." She shot an icy stare around the room. Some of the guards had trouble meeting her eyes.

"We have reason to believe the witch is being harbored in this very castle. I want every single room searched top to bottom. Leave no corner intact, gentlemen! Bring the witch and whoever is hiding her to me!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Gentlemen!" called Captain Eroset. "Grab your weapons and meet me at the West stairwell in five minutes. Be ready, this will not be easy. It's time to catch us a witch!"

The men hurried out the door, again moving right past Emma's projected form. The captain turned to leave, but Morrible raised one boney finger and beckoned him over to her.

"You have not been captain long, Finn Eroset. Despite your age and lack of experience, you have proven yourself worthy time and time again. You were filling a very important position. Captain Tigelaar was a well-respected and well -liked man, and yet he still betrayed us all. The men have not forgotten that, and will need to find themselves trusting in you. You must lead them to victory. Do you understand?"

Captain Eroset raised his hand to his head in a salute.

"You have my word. I have never failed a mission, and I don't intend to do so today."

Morrible leaned back in her chair, tapping her fingers together.

"Very good, Captain. I have my utmost faith in you."

She sat up suddenly.

"This castle is very large. Even with all of your men, it could take hours to search. The witch could easily be gone by then. A little birdy told me that you might want to make a visit to Miss Glinda Upland. Rumor has it that she has had contact with the witch recently."

The captain tilted his head.

"Miss Glinda the Good? Harboring a murderous fugitive? Forgive me, but that doesn't seem right."

Madame Morrible laughed.

"Oh, you innocent boy. You will learn soon enough that things are not always what they seem, and people are not always who you think they are. The witch is a danger to all of us, and she needs to be returned to the Southstairs immediately. You will begin your search in the upper corridors."

"Yes Madame!" Captain Eroset turned on his heels and quickly fled out of the door.

Morrible turned her head, staring directly at where Emma had frozen in place in the middle of the room. For a moment, Emma swore the old woman could see her.

And then everything was fluffy and pink again.

* * *

Emma flew through the bedroom door, immediately colliding with Mae and sending a metal tray clanging to the floor. Glinda and Elphaba appeared, alerted by the loud noise.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

She breathed in and out a few times, trying to get a grasp on her words.

"Morrible knows we're here!" gasped Emma. "She knows we're in this room! The Gale Force is on their way!"

Glinda put her hands to her mouth, letting out a soft squeak.

Elphaba froze, fear flooding over her face. Glinda immediately wrapped her arms around her green friend.

"I can't let them take you back down there, I just CAN'T!"

"We need to get out of here now!" yelled Emma, running back in her room to grab her black jacket from the bedpost. She noticed something silver and shiny on the floor and picked it up. It was the retractable knife she had stolen from the Southstairs guard. She said a little 'yes' to herself and hooked it back onto her belt.

"It's a castle," she said, shoving her boots back on her feet. "There has to be some hidden room behind a bookcase or a secret stairway, right?"

She ran back out into the main room. Elphaba was looking at Glinda, who was not making eye contact. Her face finally fell.

"No…there is nothing like that. I had this room remodeled. I designed it all myself. There was nothing like it, and I would have never thought to put anything like that in!"

Emma looked at Mae. "Is there any other way out?"

Mae couldn't form words as she picked up the tray with shaky hands. All she could do was shake her head.

Emma let out a frustrated grunt, leaning against the wall, holding her head in her hands.

Glinda became frantic, flying across the room, flipping through things, grabbing things, and throwing things as if she would somehow magically find a secret passageway. Elphaba stood unmoving.

"Emma…how do you know they are coming?" the green witch asked.

"It was like I projected…but I didn't will myself to. Mae brought me food and I was eating and suddenly I was there. I heard her meeting with the guards. She knows Glinda has you up here."

"What if it's a trap?" asked Elphaba. "What if she wanted to you see that? Maybe she wants to flush us out."

"I don't know," said Emma. "But I don't think we should risk it. There's no way out here. We have to go before we end up stuck. "

Glinda finally stopped moving, breathing heavy from the effort. She then perked up.

"Wait! Emma…you came here and then you brought Elphie here. Can't you just poof us right out of here?"

Emma felt silly that she hadn't thought of that.

"Oh yeah, I could try to –"

"No." Elphaba interrupted them both. "The last time you did this you collapsed and went in and out of consciousness for over a day. I can't imagine what would happen to you if you tried with all three—"

She stopped herself.

"Morrible said she knew about myself and Glinda. Does she know you are here?"

Emma thought about it. "I…don't think so? I'm not sure."

"Well," said Elphaba, her face turning expressionless like it often did during difficult situations. "I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it."

"Try me."

"Morrible doesn't know you are here. That means that nobody is looking for you. You can slip back and forth without the guards coming after you."

"Elphie," said Glinda tentatively. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Emma might not be able to get all three of us out of this room, but she might be able to get herself out."

"Oh no!" said Emma, walking toward the others. "You keep making these plans where I have to abandon you. I'm not doing it. I can't run away and leave you here for the guards to capture! I won't do that!"

Elphaba stepped forward, grabbing Emma's wrist.

"Yes, you can. You can, and you have to. There is no other way. Once you get out there, you can find us. You got me out before, and I don't doubt that you can do it again."

Emma's lip quivered. "You may not doubt me, but I doubt me."

Mae bolted into the room.

"GUARDS! The guards are coming up the steps! You have to hurry!"

Elphaba's eyes bore into Emma's.

"You have to get out! Get out, then find us!"

Emma absolutely did not want to do this. She did not want to leave them in that room, waiting like sitting ducks for the Gale Force. She wanted to run, wanted desperately to grab the two and vanish into air. But the throbbing in her head and the trembling in her knees reminded her that she did not possess the strength and power to do so.

Emma closed her eyes and thought of the only other place in the castle that she had seen before. The room had been so perfectly sculpted that it was easy to recreate in her mind.

The door to the room began to rattle.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! OPEN UP OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

Glinda had wrapped her arms around her former roommate. Elphaba buried her head into Glinda's shoulder, and the blonde met Emma's eyes.

"Find us, please."

The Gale Force smashed the door open and flooded the room just as Emma's body vanished without a trace.


	14. Bold

Chapter 14: Bold

Emma didn't make it to the throne room. She ended up crash landing—

_AGAIN! UGHHHH Why can't I get this stupid freaking landing?!_

-onto a hard floor. She immediately sat up, surveying her landing site. She found herself in a hallway with a high ceiling, colored in similar golds and bright greens. There was not much decorating the place. It seemed like it was only used for foot traffic.

Emma turned to face a large door made of solid gold that reached the entire way to the ceiling. It was oval shaped, with two handles in the shape of lion's heads. The door was covered in filigree, wrapping in vine-like patterns up and around the door, finally connecting and snaking around a giant crown, adorned with what seemed to be real jewels.

 _This has to be the throne room_ , thought Emma _._ _If it isn't, then whoever made this door is an idiot._

Emma pulled the door open as slowly as possible, attempting to not make a sound. She opened the door just enough for her to slip in. She was right, it was a throne room. She had barely missed it.

Emma nervously flicked her head back and forth, trying to assess her next steps.

_Okay…now what do I do now? Do I try to find the entrance to the Southstairs? Should I find a guard? How do I even know where they are going? How do I know they aren't going to be executed on the spot?_

Emma shuddered.

_No, no…don't think like that. Come on, Emma, Focus. Focus. They have to take them somewhere. Morrible wanted them to come to her, so maybe this is the right place. Oh, I hope it is, or I'm going to have to figure out how to find the entrance to that blasted dungeon._

Emma didn't get a chance to make her decision. The room was dark when she stepped in, but the lights suddenly flickered on. Emma instinctively ducked behind a massive statue depicting some battle fought long ago. The statue was massive, larger than life, giving Emma a safe place to hide and a good vantage point.

Morrible, heeled shoes clacking across the floor, entered the room. Her face was even more heavily painted that usual, her bright red lips spread out into the largest smile she could muster. She let out a massive cackle before lowering into her own little throne.

Emma jumped when the loudest, darkest male voice she had ever heard blasted throughout the castle.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! ASSEMBLE AT ONCE IN THE HALL OF THRONES. THE WITCH HAS BEEN CAPTURED. THERE IS TREASON IN OUR MIDST. THE WITCH HAS BEEN CAPTURED. GALE FORCE: ASSEMBLE IN THE HALL OF THRONES IMMEDIATELY."

_Hall of thrones. Seriously? How pretentious!_

Despite the automatic use of sarcasm, Emma felt a mix of fear, panic, anger, and adrenaline hit her so hard it almost caused her to lose her balance. She had to lean against the back of the statue for support. She gripped her hand around the knife at her side.

If she was right, that voice was the Wizard. If she was still right, the Wizard and Morrible did not know she was there. She pulled her hood up over head. She needed to lay low. Her appearance would most certainly make a statement.

How was she going to free Elphaba and Glinda in a room filled with guards and the most powerful woman in the Emerald City? She did not know. What she did know was that her body had been pulsing with radiating heat, and static electricity danced between her fingers.

_The Wizard and I are a lot alike. We come from the same world. We were both normal, ordinary, even forgettable. But here, we're both something else entirely, only I actually have the use of magic._

The large door banged. Emma peaked around the statue, and could see the bobbing heads of green-clad guards marching in perfect straight lines. They split up, lining the sides of the hall and turning inward to face the middle. They were whispering to each other, voices filled with excitement.

A hush fell over the soldiers. A short, squat man in a gray suit had taken his place on the largest throne. There was nothing intimidating about him. He was overweight, red faced, and balding. His glasses were barely staying on his nose. He was having trouble sitting up straight, almost like he had been drinking.

_I guess he doesn't hide himself behind the giant metal head for his guards anymore. I'm surprised they fear and obey him as much as they do. They still must have no clue that he has no power. He's like any ordinary man I'd see any day back home._

Madame Morrible ascended to her feet. All of the whispering stopped.

"My loyal, brave soldiers of the Gale Force guard!" she said, raising her hands up. "It is with great pleasure that I can announce that the Wicked Witch has been recaptured!"

Whoops and cheers echoed around the room. Emma felt a knot in her throat.

When they died down, Madame Morrible began to speak again.

"I have gathered you all today for this very special trial. While many trials are made public for all of Oz, the Wizard and I have decided that the trial and execution of the Wicked Witch would be too much of a spectacle. We've decided that you are lucky enough to be able to witness it for yourselves!"

The cheering was even louder this time.

"Kill the witch!"

"Burn the witch!"

"Kill the witch!"

Emma balled her hands into fists and forced herself to slow her breathing.

_Be brave, Emma. They need you._

Morrible moved her hands in a downward motion, quieting the raucous guards.

"I bring to you, as caught by our Captain Finn Eroset, the Wicked Witch, and her accomplice, Glinda Upland!"

The cheering guards quickly dropped to muttering. None of them would have ever expected Glinda the Good to be aiding Oz's number one enemy!

The heavy doors banged open again. Emma's vision was blocked by a few tall guards, but she was able to see just enough. Captain Eroset walked in, and stopped not far from Emma. She could see that unlike everyone else in the room, the smile on his face was strained.

The guards leaned in, and Emma cursed them for blocking her view. The door opened a second time. Two more guards came in, sounding as if they were dragging something. They stopped behind Captain Eroset, and the sound of something being dropped was heard.

_Oh Elphaba, you let them catch you again._

The door opened a third time, and Glinda's shrill voice rose through the air.

"Unhand me you horrible, nasty men! Unhand me at once! Do you know who I am? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

Emma almost had to stifle a laugh. She couldn't see, but she could imagine the big, burly soldiers being manhandled by an angry little blonde covered in glitter.

Glinda was dropped right behind the Captain. He turned to look down for a moment, eyes lingering on the floor, and then turned back up towards the thrones.

"Wonderful job, Captain." The Wizard had finally spoken. He sat up in his seat, cleared his throat, and adjusted his collar. "I see your reputation proceeds you. Well done."

The Captain bowed his head and turned left, finding a place in the line of men directly in front of where Emma was hiding. Something was off about his expression, as if all of this pomp and circumstance felt wrong to him. Emma could hear his heavy breathing from where she was standing.

"Miss Glinda Upland," stated Morrible. "You have been found guilty of conspiracy and hiding a fugitive, which in this city is a form of treason. Normally, the consequence of treason is imprisonment in the Southstairs or death. However, you have become a symbol of light, uniting all of Oz. As much as it pains me, we cannot take away that emblem of unity for our citizens. Your punishment is house arrest. You will be locked in your room at all hours, doors guarded by the Gale Force. You will only emerge to greet our loyal Ozians, give them hope, and reassure them that the wrath of the Witch has ended."

"But-" Glinda was dragged off to the side of the room, hands bound behind her. The guards pulled her to her feet. Even across the room, Emma could see the tears sliding down Glinda's face.

Morrible's face hardened, a fierce scowl crossing over her wrinkled visage.

"Wicked Witch," she spat. "You have been found guilty of the highest form of treason, conspiracy, stealing from the Wizard, defiling the Wizard's good name, evading the law, aiding in enemy factions, attacking Gale Force patrols, kidnapping, escaping an Emerald City prison, assault of two Southstairs officers, the murder of a Southstairs officer, and so many more that I cannot even bear to name!"

Emma was terribly afraid, but also terribly angry.

_Wait until you find out who really killed that guard, Morrible._

The static between her fingers went from an annoying itch to a burning sensation. The heat was starting to spread towards her limbs, and the soft glow returned to her hands. The magic was calling to her.

_I'm strong enough. I'm brave enough. I can do this._

"Your punishment is….death!"

The crowd roared. Glinda was blocked from Emma's vision, but she could hear the blonde's screams all the way across the hall. Captain Eroset had both hands behind his back, and he was wringing them.

The panic attack began to rise. The familiar short breaths, shaking, and ringing in the ears were threatening to overtake her.

_Not now! Not now! I'm brave enough. I'm strong enough, damnit!_

The smile that appeared on Madame Morrible's face was nothing like Emma had ever seen. It was absolutely chilling. It even made the cheering die down.

"To prevent any other treasonous behavior and to finally end this, we are moving on with the execution right here and right now!"

Glinda screamed louder. The Captain jumped backwards, hitting the statue.

"Captain…?" a soldier's voice was heard.

"We don't do executions where I'm from," the Captain gasped, trying to regain composure. "We consider them barbaric. I thought this was outlawed!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, witch?"

Emma craned her neck around the Gale Force captain. Elphaba had been kneeling on the floor the entire time, hands yanked behind her back and bound. She had been looking down, her raven hair flowing down over her face.

She looked up, glared, and gave the witchiest cackle she could manage, causing many of the men to recoil.

Elphaba fixed her gaze on Morrible.

"Go to hell."

Morrible's face contorted.

"YOU INSOLENT CREATURE" she sputtered, too enraged to solidly form words. "Firing squad is too kind for you! It is a beheading then! We will place your head on a spike!"

The Captain latched onto his own wrist so tight that it turned bright red. Morrible beckoned to a very large man on her left, dressed fully in black. He reached around his ebony cloak and pulled out a long, glistening sword.

The crowd roared. Glinda screamed over and over again. Elphaba closed her eyes and bowed her head.

Emma felt the fire.

_Now._

She stood up, every part of her screaming at her to turn around, to hide, to run. All of her instincts told her that she had to flee and save herself. She knew that this was a very stupid thing she was doing.

But she was doing it anyway, for the fate of everyone in that room now depended on her.

Emma rounded the statue, and with a mighty shove, pushed her way through the guards in front of her. Hood up, hand on the sheath at her hip, she stepped into the center the room.

Silence.

_Be brave._

Inhale.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen."


	15. Power

Chapter 15: Power

The hush that fell over the room was deafening. It was as if time had stopped, and the entire hall had been put on pause. Even Morrible, not one to be lost for words, had also grown silent. Elphaba turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of her friend standing in the middle of the throne room, publicly challenging the rulers of the Emerald City.

'Emma!' she mouthed to her parallel. 'What are you doing?'

"How dare you!" the Wizard was the first to break the silence. "What is the cause of this interruption? Who are you?"

Emma expected the fear to fully take her over. The fire that circled under her skin was not causing her any pain, like it did when she transported herself to Oz. Instead, it was giving her a surge in energy. It was as if someone had plugged her in and charged her up. With all eyes in the room on her, she didn't feel the need to run anymore. She felt the power course through her, her magic giving her strength and courage. She was ready, and she was not backing down.

"You must be the Wizard," Emma said, turning towards the old man. "Oscar, right? Isn't that your name? Aren't you from…Kansas? No, no, that was that red shoed brat and her yappy dog. Hold on…oh right! Nebraska! You're from Nebraska!"

The Wizard almost leapt out of his seat. Morrible stared at him in confusion.

It took him a few seconds to find the words.

"How….how…how do you even know about Nebraska?"

Emma laughed to herself.

"Pardon my manners, your grace," she bowed dramatically. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Emma Thorton…. of Pennsylvania."

A mumble went through the crowd, not understanding the strange places being spoken of. The Wizard, however, fully understood. He took a sharp inhale, grabbed the armrests of his seat, and dropped onto his throne.

Morrible was the first to figure it out.

"She's of your world, Wizard. Isn't she?"

The Wizard nodded, and with a jolt stood back up and hurled a fury of questions at Emma.

"When did you get here? How did you get here? Was it a balloon? Is there another way by air? A storm? I didn't see a storm, was there a storm? Is there a way to get here on boat? How in the world did you get here…"

Emma's eyes shift to Elphaba, still kneeling on the cold, marble floor.

"I was…summoned."

"You were summoned by the witch?" hissed the Wizard. "For what purpose?" He grew even redder when he was angry. Morrible had a far off look on her face, as if she was thinking very hard.

Emma sighed. "I was called here—"

Inhale.

Exhale.

She had originally been called to help Elphaba, but now there was so much more at stake.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Emma knew she was about to make the worst possible decision in the absolute worst possible place.

_I was never good at making good choices, anyways_

"I was summoned to help end the evil and vicious reign you have over the people of Oz!"

Both Elphaba and Glinda were yelling Emma's name.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" cried the witch.

Emma would not let anyone get a word in.

"You talk about a witch with a reign of terror! Look at what has been done! You created genocide against the Animals, locking them up and forbidding them to use language. You use fear and terror to keep the people under your control. You force poor Glinda to smile and wave and pretend like everything is all right when it obviously isn't! You murdered the Governor of Munchkinland! You murdered Captain Tigelaar! And I know what kind of horrors you have going on in the Southstairs…"

She paused, her head circling the room. "And I know what some of you have done. I also know that it will be coming back to you, very, very soon."

Glinda was standing in a state of shock. Elphaba had dropped her head again, whispering, "No…no…"

Emma turned to the Wizard, "What do you have to say, mister 'I'm Almighty and powerful but I have to have my old hag do magic for me and I torture people who don't do exactly as I say because I can't have you knowing that I have NO REAL POWER!"

The deafening silence returned. Emma could only hear her heart beat.

"Who…" the words came out of the Wizard in barely a whisper. "Who are you?"

Inhale.

Exhale.

Emma pulled off of her hood.

* * *

A loud gasp.

The wizard falling into his chair.

Morrible standing up.

Everything was moving in slow motion.

The soldiers started yelling.

"They're identical!" "Another witch!" "She's not green?!" "How is this possible?"

"Emma." Morrible began to laugh. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!  _This_  is why you're connected! I have spent many nights awake, trying to figure you out. I could feel you before I even realized what you were. Now I finally have it, and you're here!"

"GUARDS!" yelled the old woman. "We have another witch at our hands, come to destroy us from across the worlds! She's been aiding the Wicked Witch, and helped her escape!"

The guards began to move. Emma faltered.

_Shit._ _This is not going to plan. Not that I had a plan or anything….buuuuutt this is not what I was imagining._

"You can't be a witch!" called the Wizard. "There is no magic in our world!"

"I'm not—"

Emma stopped. Her entire body was radiating white light. The soldiers closest to her jumped back. Captain Eroset was the only one not to jump, studying her with almost curiosity. She lifted her hands up, watching the tiny bolts of lighting spark between her fingers. Glinda's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head.

"I'm not-"

"SEIZE HER!"

The guards sprang into action, grabbing their weapons. Emma felt the fire rise up, hotter and brighter than ever before. Despite the fear, despite the circumstances, Emma had never felt more powerful in her entire life.

"So I'm a witch now?" She couldn't help but smile. Boring, normal, plain, forgettable, ordinary Emma had transformed.

"Fine! If you want a witch, I'll show you a witch!"

* * *

The first flash of bright filled the room in the millisecond, blinding everyone. The second flash was accompanied by a powerful pulse, throwing everyone in its path to the floor. The third was followed by a deep rumble, slamming the guards against the walls.

Emma bolted towards Elphaba. She grabbed her friend, trying to undo the ropes tying up her green hands.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" hissed Elphaba. "They could have killed you right then and there!"

"I don't know and I don't care. We need to go."

The light was suddenly sucked out the room, and reformed as a glowing ball in the hand of the wretched old woman. Morrible crushed the ball in her hand, and then began to clap.

The girls froze.

"Well done, Miss Emma!" She walked towards the girls, still clapping. "Well done! What a thing you are! I haven't seen raw power like that since Miss Elphaba first walked into Shiz."

Emma suddenly felt like her legs weighed a thousand pounds.

"It's still remarkable how identical you two are-minus the verdigris, of course. I have read about parallels and travel between worlds before, but I've never seen it in person. You both even share your magical abilities! Fascinating!"

Emma was no longer able to stand or hold up her hands. She knees buckled, and she hit the ground. Her hands dropped to the floor, like anchors holding down a ship. She tried to get up, but she couldn't get them move.

_Elphie, what's going on? I can't move?_

Elphaba replied silently, her facial expression showing enough that it made Emma's heart almost skip a beat.

Morrible was merely a few feet from the two identical girls.

"Thankfully, I had the foresight to implant a few little ears around the castle, particularly into Miss Glinda's quarters. The ability to take and transfer pain—"

Emma gulped.

"—now  _that_  is a rare gift. I have never even read anything like it before. That really is the beauty of everything, isn't it? Think about it, there was a day when Oz didn't even know that there were other worlds out there! Now we've had multiple visitors, powerful ones at that!"

Morrible leaned in until she was inches from Emma's face. Emma bravely met the woman's stare.

"There's a lot I'd like to learn about you. I wonder how deeply connected the two of you really are. I wonder if…Hmmmm…"

Like a rattlesnake, Morrible's hand shot forward, grabbing onto Emma's face. The crushing weight kept Emma anchored to the ground, unable to do more than try to twist away.

"I could kill you right now if I wanted to," hissed Morrible. "You put on a lovely little show but you have no idea who you are dealing with. Your power and your connection to Miss Elphaba are the only things keeping me from executing you right now."

Morrible stopped talking. The smile that Emma hated, the one that sent chills down her spine, grew across Morrible's face. She stood up, looking right at Elphaba.

"I was never able to break you enough to get you to reveal the location of the Grimmerie. I never did break you enough to convince you to help me. But, now that I know that pain can be transferred, and that Emma cares about you enough to take your suffering on as her own…"

Her gaze settled on Emma.

"Maybe you weren't the one that needed breaking after all."

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit_

"NO!" cried Elphaba. "She's not the one you want! I am! It's me! It's always been me! I reached out! I found her! I brought her here! She didn't have anything to do with this until me! It's my fault! Don't punish her for what I've done!"

"Elphaba, stop—"

"It's true!" Elphaba, not one to easily show emotion in front of anyone, let alone someone she hated, had the shine of tears forming in her eyes. "It's my fault! I won't let someone else get hurt because of me! Let her go! She doesn't even belong in this world!"

Morrible tutted. "Oh, I do believe she very much belongs in our world. As the Wizard says, there is no magic in their world, and she most certainly has magic."

The blinding light had knocked the Wizard back into his chair, where he was still laying unconscious.

Morrible scanned over the crowd of soldiers, many of them just getting their bearings after the blast.

"You idiots, what are you waiting for!" Her bony, manicured finger pointed at Emma. "Seize her!"

Emma tried with all of her might to get up. Sparks shot from her hands at odd angles, and the fire that had given her such strength was uneven, pushing and pulling in different directions. She was losing energy, and Morrible was incredibly strong. She felt Morrible's grip on her loosen just as she was roughly grabbed and yanked to her feet by two guards.

"Leave her alone!" Elphaba was still yelling as more guards dragged her across the room to near where Glinda was held. The poor blonde was so consumed by fear that she was unable to move or speak.

"Yes, yes," said Morrible maniacally. "Well I'm very sorry Miss Emma, but no matter how much potential you possess, you helped a fugitive, and treason is still treason. I have something special for you, something to give me a little taste of how pain works between the two of you."

"Madame!"

The voice of the Gale Force Captain cut through the chaos. He was standing in front of his men, shaking, a scowl across his face.

"With all due respect Madame, the Code states that prisoners get imprisonment or banishment. Anything else is considered torture, which is banned! This is absolutely barbaric!"

Morrible shook her head at the young man.

"Oh Captain Eroset! So concerned about the well being of criminals! You really do follow that Code to a tee. No wonder you get so many things accomplished, Mr. By-the-books! As I've said, there are just things that you don't understand, and you will understand in due time. Every guard and every captain does, I promise you."

The Captain closed his mouth and cast a worried look at Emma. He stepped back into line with his troops.

Morrible stepped towards one of the guards holding Emma and whispered in his ear. The guards immediately grabbed onto Emma's jacket, yanking it off and throwing it against the ground. She was left in her white tank top, dirtied and brown on the front from many bad landings into walls. A guard kicked the back of Emma's legs, causing her to drop to her knees. She felt her hands slam together, and wrench upward as if they were being pulled. The guards stepped back, revealing the glowing ring around her hands. Morrible's magic had her bound.

"Please escort Ms. Upland back to her room and proceed to begin her lockdown!"

"ELPHIE! EMMA! ELPHIEEEE!"

Glinda's cries could be heard way after she was through the door and no longer seen. Emma got a bit of satisfaction when Glinda kicked two of the guards in the shins and bit one; he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out.

The tall man in black appeared again, this time no sword to be found. Emma could not see his face from under his hood, but she could feel his gaze piercing through her. He slowly circled her few times, not breaking his hidden gaze.

Emma tried to calm herself, but it was impossible. She had never felt fear like this ever in her life. She could barely string a thought together. The look on Elphaba's face was not giving her any reassurance.

The man in black circled around again, vanishing from her vision. He was standing behind her, fumbling with something. There was the sound of something unrolling, a shriek through the air, and a crack.

The gash on Emma's leg, the one she had taken from Elphaba, appeared in her mind. She knew exactly what that sound meant.

Morrible sat down on her chair, grinning, almost panting with eagerness.

"For your treason, Miss Emma of the Wizard's world, you will be sentenced to imprisonment in the Southstairs. We might even give you a neighboring cell with your parallel, just to get a glimpse into how deep you really  _can_  feel each other's pain."

Morrible's gaze flickered behind Emma.

"For helping a prisoner escape, you will be sentenced to as many lashes as I see fit."

_What._

In an instant, it seemed as though all of the sound had been turned off again. Emma could see Elphaba screaming, flinging herself forward as the guards struggled to hold her back. She saw much movement, mouths opening and closing. The only thing Emma could hear was her own heartbeat.

Morrible shot her one last smile. The sound came back on.

"Let's see if you  _really_  are the one I need to break.


	16. Lightning

Chapter 16: Lightning

The first lash shoved all of the air out of Emma's lungs. She fell forward, her weight held by the magical shackles at her wrists. She gasped, coughing violently, struggling to get air back in. The strip of fire that now laced across her shoulder blades appeared, causing her to almost lose her air again. She grimaced, closing her eyes.

The second brought more white hot fire, pain burning brighter than any light she could create herself. Memories she had accidentally stolen from Elphaba flashed through her mind, giving her a sick sense of déjà vu. The third caused her to bite her lip, holding back a small shriek that threatened to escape. She picked up her head, meeting Morrible's stare, trying to be defiant even though her sight was clouded with tears.

Morrible was not pleased at the defiance.

Crack.

The world was turning and turning upside down. She wasn't sure if it was sweat or tears dripping down her face and onto the floor, joining splashes of crimson red. Her heartbeat pounded across her temple. She glanced slightly to her right. One of the guards was jamming a gag into Elphaba's mouth.

 _Emma, I'll help you_! Elphaba called to her in her mind.  _Let me take the pain from you! I can handle it!_

"No."

Crack.

Her body flung forward. This time, she could not muffle the scream.

Morrible threw her head back and laughed.

Crack.

She felt something wet hit the back of her arms and the sides of her face. There was nothing but pain. White hot, screeching, clawing, mind-numbing pain. Emma used to complain about her migraines, taking many days off of work to lay in bed with the lights out, feeling sorry for herself.

Crack.

Another scream. More laughter. Pain so fierce and intense that it blinded her. She felt nausea rise in her throat and dry heaved. Her insides tied up in knots, her heartbeat a hammer on her skull. This lash had crisscrossed the others.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

Emma lost count at how many there were. The pain had fully overtaken her, blurring her mind and all of her other senses. The pain she had taken from Elphaba was now a distant dream. This, this new suffering, was physical and viciously real. Her back and shoulders were prickling, hissing and burning as if hit by lightning. The wounds were throbbing from being pushed open again and again. She hung her head to the floor, too weak to lift it, her body hanging from her shackles like a rag doll. All of her defiance had been beaten out. In her foggy state, she wondered how she ended up with blood around her knees.

Crack.

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die after all._

The air hissed as the whip ascended again, and everything was lost to darkness.

The man in black had stopped, the end of his whip coiled in a pool of blood. The girl hung limp, head slightly swinging. The guards had shoved Elphaba to the ground, where she had curled around herself, sobbing between labored breaths. The guards had given up on the gag, choosing to let the green girl drip a river of tears onto the marble floor.

Morrible sighed, bored. "Please tell me you didn't kill her already?"

The man in black grabbed Emma by the chin, tilted his head, and then dropped it.

"She's unconscious, your grace."

"Well then, wake her back up, won't you?"

This time the guard stood in front of the injured girl, uncurling his whip again. He flicked it off to the right, and then left, sailing sideways, crashing against Emma's left cheek. Her head whipped to the right as if she had been punched, her eyes jutting open. Her mouth opened, but only gasps came out. A bright red gash now ran from her left ear to her chin, blood running down the side of her face.

"MORRIBLE. STOP. I'LL MAKE YOU A DEAL."

Morrible raised her hand to stop the man in black. She stood up, and walked over to the green witch, who by now steadied herself back into a standing position, guards grabbing at her bound arms.

Morrible crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

Elphaba refused to look weak in front of Morrible, but she couldn't stop the raspy yells from roaring out of her.

"I'll take whatever punishment you want! Beatings, whippings, anything! You can do whatever you want with me! Send as many men as you want into my cell! I won't fight back! They can have me…Just please….stop hurting her…don't hurt her anymore!"

Morrible tapped a finger on her chin.

"You don't really have much to bargain with, Miss Elphaba. But don't worry your little self, I'll remember that you said that." She let out a sound that was almost like a giggle. "This is working even better than I thought!"

She turned back to the man in black. Captain Eroset was still standing off the side, his face ghostly white.

"Two more, then take her to her cell. The witch will join her in the cell next door. That way they can be acquainted with each other's screams!"

Elphaba closed her eyes just as the man in black descended the whip on her friend two more times, ripping bright red lines across her stomach. The sounds Emma let out even caused the guards holding Elphaba to wince.

The man in black coiled his whip in a single snap, tying it to his belt and walking away. Morrible snapped her fingers, releasing the shackles, causing Emma to fall and hit the ground with the dull thud. She didn't move.

The two men holding Elphaba yanked her sideways, pulling her towards the staircase that led into the Southstairs. She turned around, catching a final glimpse of two other Gale Force soldiers lifting Emma's lifeless body off the ground as she descended into the darkness of the stairwell


	17. Strength

Chapter 17: Strength

Elphaba was back in her old cell. She had been dragged down the stairs at a ferocious speed, tossed roughly through the metal door, and locked up. She sat on the ground, leaning her back against the stone wall, cursing at herself.

 _I did this,_  she thought angrily.  _Another wrong committed by the fantastic, brilliant Elphaba! Glinda is now imprisoned, and Emma has entered the same hell she pulled you out of. You couldn't just let yourself die here! How many times have wanted to kill yourself? How many times have you tried to kill yourself? You so desperately wanted to die then, but when you FINALLY get the opportunity to rid the world of your plague, you just HAD to live. You just HAD to reach out and grab on to someone. In your selfishness, you ripped her from her world, her safe world, and now look what you've done!_

She shuddered, the smell and feel of the room sending small, muted flashes of past horrors through her mind.

_I hurt everyone I come into contact with. I deserve all of this. I deserve every bit of pain that has and will be inflicted upon me. I deserve the whips, the suffering, the torture of men… It's my penance for my crimes against the world. I have done so much damage by just…existing._

She held her head in her hands, trying not to let any more tears fall.

_Nessa…Dr. Dillamond…the Animals…the Resistance…Glinda…Emma…Fiyero…_

She choked on the mere thought of his name.

_I failed you! I failed because of my stupid choices! You died because of me! You all did! It should have been me under that house! It should have been me on that pole! I gave myself up so I could rot here, but here I still live! I live while everyone dies! I must be wicked, a monster, a curse!_

She jumped as the cell next to hers open with a loud bang. There was a shuffle of shoes, a thud, and then the cell clanged closed.

 _Emma_.

Elphaba steadied herself.

 _No, not yet._   _You can't give up now_ , she told herself.  _If you die, you can't help her. You can't free her. You can't free Glinda. It doesn't matter what happens to you. You have to help them no matter what. You might deserve this place, but you owe everyone. You owe them._

Elphaba moved across the room and placed her hands on the wall that divided the two cells.

"Emma?" she called out. "Emma, can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Emma…please say something. Tell me that you're still here with me."

Silence.

She closed her eyes, reaching out to their connected mind.

_Emma…Emma…say something…_

There were no words, but Elphaba could hear shallow, muffled breathing.

_Oh thank Oz…Emma…hang on. You're strong…just hold on. I'm here._

She was rewarded with a weak, scratchy voice.

"Elphie..."

_I'm here. I'm here. I'm right through the wall, next to you. You aren't alone. I'm here._

Elphaba heard Emma attempt to move, and then cry out.

_No…no…don't move. It'll hurt worse, trust me. I've been there. Just try to find a decent spot to lie and rest. You've lost a lot of blood and you'll be weak. You need to heal._

"I….I can't. It hurts. It hurts."

Emma was crying. Elphaba pressed her head against the wall.

_Will you let me take the pain from you this time?_

"No".

 _Emma, let me_ —

"No! You can't." Emma built up enough strength in her voice to argue. "You can't. I won't let you."

Elphaba sighed. Glinda always told her how hardheaded and stubborn she was. Now she understood how Glinda felt. Her and Emma were not just alike in looks.

Emma's small spurt of resolve had faded. Her breathing was shaky, and she was crying again. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to somehow blast herself through the walls- now magically-protected after her last escape—and wrap her arms around her friend.

_It's okay. Just rest now. You are strong. I will be here with you, I promise._

Elphaba sat up, hearing footsteps and voices coming down the stairs.

_No, no, not Emma. Please, not Emma._

She felt a strange mixture of relief and fear when her own door opened. Madame Morrible stood there, flanked by multiple Gale Force guards. The guards were grinning maliciously, tongues almost hanging out of their mouths. Elphaba gulped.

"No worries, Miss Elphaba. I know how seriously you take your word, and I will be keeping mine. None of these men are going to hurt Miss Emma. I can't say the same about you, however."

She turned around, parting the sea of guards and walking away. The men burst into the room like a pack of angry wolves. There was no mistaking their intentions. The cell door closed with a loud bang.

* * *

Emma floated in and out of consciousness. She would come out of her fog for a few moments at a time, and then the pain would explode across her back, face, and stomach and she would descend back into the black. Time had become nothing, ebbing and flowing between pain and sleep.

Eventually she did wake, the fire on her skin fearsome enough to still cloud her mind but not enough to force her into the relief of darkness. She must have been out for a few days, noticing that the hard bread sitting on the floor in front of her had been picked apart, most likely by rats.

Emma noticed that she was no longer in her old clothes. She was now in a dress that hung loosely and came down to her knees. She figured it was black, like the one Elphaba had been wearing when she first rescued her. The realization that someone had taken off her clothes while she was unconscious flickered across her mind and made her skin crawl.

She slowly dragged herself over to the half-eaten loaf of bread sitting on the ground and tore into it like a starving animal. Goodness knows how long it had been since she had eaten anything. She didn't even care that it was probably contaminated by vermin.

Emma did her best to try to move around, but her skin was trying to heal itself, and every motion pulled and reopened her wounds. The pain would return, tearing across her skin, and she would bite her lip bloody to keep herself from screaming. She could only lie on her side due to the gashes across her back and stomach. The one across her face often throbbed and stung, even while sitting.

Emma thought back to her old life, to the things she used to think were awful: gossipy coworkers, customers yelling in her face, migraines, period cramps, long lines at the drive-through, rush hour traffic. That life seemed foreign to her now, as if she was watching a movie of her own past. That was nothing, like a dream. She knew nothing about anything.

Morrible still needed her. This became obvious when two of the guards entered her cell, escorting a person they announced as a doctor. Morrible didn't want her to get any infections from her injuries. She couldn't die when she was now a tool. The guards chained her hands and feet together while the doctor checked her wounds. The doctor undid her dress without care, exposing her bare torso to the accompanying guards, causing her much embarrassment. The doctor mumbled to himself and applied a strange ointment that sizzled and felt like acid on her skin. The guards unshackled her and walked away, leaving her shivering and crying.

The doctor huffed and joined the guards. "Next time, gag her."

The door closed, and Emma curled into a ball on the floor.

_Emma?_

A voice, soft and gentle, entered her head. It took her a moment to realize who it was.

"Elphie?"

_Oh thank Oz! You're awake. Finally. You had me so worried, Emma. I was so, so very worried about you._

She paused.

_Someone hurt you just now. I can feel it._

Emma did her best to sit herself up, every injury on her body pulsing.

"Morrible sent a doctor. She just won't let me die," said Emma solemnly. "Letting me live is no mercy from her. It's punishment. Dying would end the suffering, and apparently that's not what I'm here for. "

 _Don't talk like that,_  chided Elphaba.  _You are a survivor. You are strong. I begged and pleaded with her. I made her a deal to not to hurt you anymore. I was afraid I was still too late. You were quiet for so long..._

"I'm sorry, Elphaba, I didn't mean to worry you."

_You would apologize to me for being unconscious._

"Sorry, I….ugh, I did it again. I don't like worrying you. It makes me feel bad."

_I said that to Glinda once. She told me that she was going to worry about me no matter what, and that I was just going to have to deal with it. I thought she was being ridiculous. Now I'm eating my own words._

Gale Force voices entered from the staircase. The guards changed every few hours, keeping a more watchful eye on the two prisoners. The loud thudding still made Emma jump every time. She listened as they talked amongst themselves.

"Is she actually alive? I feel like I'm wasting my time here."

"Marius and Overforth brought the doctor in today. I heard her screaming. She's definitely alive."

"When do  _we_  get a chance to make her scream?"

Emma froze.

"You know she's off limits. Morrible said she'll fire any one of us that touches her. She's saving her for something. Besides, we've got an all access pass to the green one."

_Wait, WHAT._

Her previous conversation with her friend flashed through Emma's brain.

"Elphaba….you said you made a deal with Morrible….so that none of them would hurt me. What did you give her in return?"

 _Me_. The flat, emotionless voice returned.  _I gave them me._

"WHY?!" Emma was screaming now, grabbing at the wall that separated them, ignoring the stabbing pain rushing through her wounds. "Why would you do that?! Why?! Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!"

_Because I deserve it._

The guards had switched and walked off, but a few lingered, unlocking Elphaba's cell door. Emma drug herself towards her own cell door, screaming out through the small set of bars.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! I'VE DONE IT BEFORE AND I WILL DO IT TO ALL OF YOU, YOU HERE ME! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

A guard flung open the door, throwing Emma backwards and onto the floor. He yanked her up by her hair, and swiftly sent a fist across her face. The impact sent her crashing back down onto the ground.

"Shut up!"

The door closed, muffling all of the sounds coming from the cell next door. The silence, the unknown, was excruciating. Emma reached out through her mind over and over again, calling her friend's name, but she was only met with more silence. She held her hand over the bruise that was forming on her cheek and cried until there was nothing left.


	18. Gift

Chapter 18: Gift

Captain Finn Eroset had not had a good night's sleep in over a week. When asked by his soldiers, he blamed it on one of his new assignments. When not attending dignitaries or out on scouting missions, he was to guard Glinda Upland's door. The Wizard said that he had trusted no one else to guard the traitor. He believed Glinda to have lungs of steel, for she spent most of her days and nights crying loud enough to wake the dead. His fellow soldiers would shake their heads sympathetically at him, understanding his tiredness and general lack of concentration.

In reality, Finn had been shaken since the events in the throne room. That day, everything he had ever known, everything he had ever believed in had been thrown about as if from a tornado. His father was a just man, one in a long line of soldiers who had seen many battles and many wars. Finn and his brothers had been raised with the highest of expectations, expected to be pillars of the community and men to which other people looked. He spent much of his time at Shiz studying history, absorbing how people destroy their own beliefs and create suffering around them. He was a man of high character, born and bred to believe in the law.

Finn was the youngest graduate of the Academy in over a hundred years. He was a natural learner, and graduated Shiz a year early with his eyes set on the training school for the Gale Force. His long-time girlfriend had left him for another, saying that he was cheating on her with the Academy. He really did love her, but he had been set on this path since birth. He read the Code, the rulebook to which the Gale Force lived by, from cover to cover so many times that he could recite it from memory.

Most new Gale Force soldiers start at the bottom, patrolling the dungeons until they moved up in title. Finn was one of the lucky few who were plucked right from the Academy into a position of high rank. He served under Captain Tigelaar, a man that he admired and modeled himself after. When Captain Tigelaar was found to be a traitor and executed, the Wizard handed the role to Finn, hoping to mold the new recruit into the perfect soldier.

Finn should have been ecstatic about his role as the new Captain. But something plagued his brain, something that burrowed into his skull and refused to let go. The Gale Force would talk sometimes under baited breath, only speaking in places like the Southstairs or on missions where they were not under watchful eyes. Some of them spoke about magic, about Morrible using her own powers to control people. Some of them said she was strong enough to overpower the Wizard and use him as her puppet. Some claimed Captain Tigelaar was cursed; others claimed that he knew something they didn't. While they carried out orders without complaint, many of them would grow silent after raids, and a few resigned upon coming home.

The day in the throne room shattered Finn's resolve. Everything he stood for was a lie. There was no justice, no fair treatment, nothing of the sort. He had been told all of these stories about the Wicked Witch of the West, but when he saw her, he realized that she was just a girl, a girl who had been imprisoned under his own watch, tortured by his own men.

And then there was the other girl, the one that looked like a twin of the green girl. She contained magic like he had never seen before. She must not have known how powerful Morrible was, throwing herself out there like that. In his homeland, a visitor from a foreign country, let alone the same world the Wizard came from, would have been welcomed warmly and treated like an honored guest. This girl was strung up and beaten in front of everyone. Finn had only seen someone whipped like that once in his life, and that was for an attempted assassination. To see that done to a young woman, without any mercy, was just barbaric. He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

He wished he could do more. He wished he could stop the young blonde's tears. He wished he could help his men follow the ways of the Code. He wished he could do something for the witch and her counterpart, something to keep them from rotting away in the filth. Even though he was the most powerful man in the Gale Force, Finn felt powerless.

"Captain Eroset!"

Finn startled, almost falling over. He hadn't realized that he had been completely lost in thought.

One of his soldiers was standing in front of him.

"Captain, your presence is being requested in the throne room."

When Finn walked into the throne room, he was greeted by the Wizard and the Chief, the only man in the Gale Force with power over Finn. The Chief spent most of his time surveying the country and helping keep civil matters in order; he only checked up on the Emerald City a few times a year. Something important must be happening.

"Captain Eroset, it's been a long time!" The Chief greeted Finn with a firm handshake. The Chief was respected, but had a horrible reputation. He was known as cruel, with a love for drunkenness and brothels. The Force was once called in to cover up a fight he started, when in a drunken stupor he tried to force himself on a Vinkin princess.

"Yes sir, it has. What brings you to the Emerald City?"

"Well, son," the Chief beamed proudly. "I was stopping through to pick up supplies for my men when the Wizard here informed me of everything you have been doing here. Splendid work! We never doubted your abilities to lead!"

Finn swallowed. They didn't doubt it, but he did.

"Thank you sir."

The Wizard stood up from his seat.

"In honor of your contributions to the Gale Force, I have decided to offer you a gift."

Finn stuttered. "Thank…thank you Sir. I don't know what to say."

"Is there something that you desire, Captain?" asked the Wizard. "I am not always sure what gift would be best to bestow on a fine, upstanding man such as yourself. We have many things that can be gifted here: Riches, jewels, the finest drink, the finest women, you can have anything. Your loyalty is very important to us and we want to offer you something wonderful."

Finn had absolutely no idea. He wanted nothing from the Wizard. He stood there and watched one girl get almost executed, another get locked up in her room for Oz knows how long, and another get tortured, and now he was getting rewarded for it. It made him sick.

"Say something, boy!" gruffed the Chief. "He's offering you anything you want! Personally, if I was still young and your shoes, I'd be grabbing anything I can get my hands one! Well, you know what I'd want to get my hands on." He winked.

That is when Finn suddenly got an idea.

Maybe he would be able to do some good after all.


	19. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, the next couple chapters are getting a bit darker.

Chapter 19: Fight

The silence was the worst. With the days creeping by, Emma and Elphaba, both alone in their cells, would often talk to keep each other company. Although she was not in the room, Emma could feel Elphaba there whenever the pain was too bad or she could not sleep due to nightmares or hunger. The guards, annoyed that they weren't allowed to put their hands on Emma, had decided to give her food irregularly. Sometimes they would forget, or refuse, to bring her food for days.

She could handle the hunger and the pain of healing injuries. She couldn't handle the silence. The men would come and go from Elphaba's cell, sometimes going days in between, and sometimes seeming to go in one after the other. Emma would call out to her, begging, trying to help, but her friend would block her from her mind and go completely silent. She couldn't hear much in the cell next door, and it was driving her mad. On days that she felt stronger, sometimes she could feel a small spark of her power, and she would will it to travel next door. If she was lucky, the men would shoot out of the room, cursing about burned hands. She tried on the days when she didn't eat, but she only managed to make herself dizzy. Elphaba never spoke about anything that went on, just telling Emma that she was Fine and she was Okay and then turning the conversation elsewhere.

Today was one of those days.

Emma was in a nasty mood. Two men had entered and exited Elphaba's cell that day. The radio silence combined with the maddening feeling of helplessness was driving Emma crazy. The men said something so vile about her friend that Emma had shoved herself against the bars of the cell door, throwing out every insult and cuss word that she could think of.

She earned a slap to the face and a refusal to bring food for the day in return, but it was worth it.

She was seething. Some of her wounds were finally healing up, and she had been able to pace around her cell. She would flash to the day that she swung the bat at Ardus's face. The site of his mashed face on the ground would make most people squirm, but it gave Emma tremendous satisfaction. She would do that to every single one of those idiots if given the chance.

The guards had changed shifts, floating around lazily, talking amongst themselves.

"I heard you're no longer escorting the new Munchkinland Governor today."

"Yeah well, Captain says that I don't act like a presentable soldier. He says I'm too hot-headed and I don't listen well. He said I need to learn how to blow off some steam."

"He's not wrong."

The men had a good laugh.

"Very funny…well I'm going to take his advice. Got to take a visit with our favorite whore and get some steam blown off."

"I think something else might get blown while you're in there!"

Emma was really not having it. She returned to the bars, gripping them with both hands.

"You miserable, pathetic, evil, vile scumbag!" she screamed. "If I was not stuck behind this door I would rip out both of your eyeballs with my bare hands, shove them down your throat, choke you with them, and then stomp on your stupid, bloody, eyeball-less face!"

She swore she heard a soft chuckle inside her head.

The soldier guarding her door grabbed both of her hands, yanking them through the bars, causing her face to slam against the metal.

"You talk way too much," he hissed. "If we didn't have orders, I would shut you up right now."

"How charming. Does that line often work on women?"

He shoved his hand between the bars and grabbed her throat.

"Mark my words, bitch, your time is coming. If I get my chance, I will make you scream so loud that you have no more voice left to speak."

He let go of her throat. She coughed a few times, and then laughed.

"Ooo, I'm shaking. Really, I am."

The guard growled, then got up and left in frustration. Emma waved slightly.

"Goodbye asshole. See you later!" She then lifted one finger, giving him her most favorite hand gesture of her homeland.

She turned to face the other guard, who was still staring at her.

"You go in there and I will melt your fucking hands off. You know I can, and I'm in a particularly shit mood today, so I wouldn't push it."

The guard turned his head suddenly as if he heard something, and then walked away quickly.

Emma sighed. She pulled her arms back through the bars and resumed sitting against the wall.

_You are something else._

Finally, some word from Elphaba.

"They pissed me off. I am over them and all of their shit. I'm going to kill them all, Elphie. You just wait. I am going to kill them all, by myself, and it will be a joyous occasion. I will spit on their bodies and throw a party."

Emma paused, the adrenaline finally cooling down. She was then hit with a wave of sadness.

"Damn it, Elphaba, I want to help you! I can't just sit here and hear what they say and imagine what they are doing. I hate sitting here helpless!"

_You are healing. You are getting stronger. They aren't hurting you. I'm protecting you._

"I don't want you to protect me if it means they are-" Emma shuddered.

_I have to keep you safe. I owe you my life._

"You don't owe me anything!"

_Yes I do! I owe everyone. I owe every single person I've hurt. I owe every single person I put in danger. I failed at protecting so many. I have to keep you safe. I couldn't keep you safe in that throne room, but I'll do it now. I WILL protect you._

Emma felt a mixture of sadness, frustration, and anger.

Damn it to hell! Damn stupid, selfless Elphaba.

"Do you always stupidly sacrifice yourself to save others, or this a new development?"

Emma stopped. A flurry of steps and voices echoed into her cell.

_They just changed shifts….what's happening…_

Her door flung open. Emma's eyes didn't get a chance to adjust to the light before she was grabbed, drug out, and thrown onto the floor of the neighboring cell.

* * *

She sat up, surrounded by five guards. There was a small table in the cell, with two occupied chairs. Elphaba was sitting in one of them, legs curled under her and both hands on the table. She was shooting daggers at the old woman occupying the seat across the table.

Emma was surprised to see Madame Morrible, a woman of such a high rank, sitting in a cell in the Southstairs.

_This cannot be good._

"Now, let's try this again." She looked down at Emma and then back at Elphaba. "I want you to tell me where the Grimmerie is."

"For the last time, I am NOT telling you anything."

Morrible pursed her lips. "I held up my end of the bargain. I let no man touch her for weeks, which has been a bit of a struggle. They are like horses chomping at the bit, you know. I figured that after some time, you would want to talk."

The green girl bit her lip. "I'm not talking with you about it. I'm not giving it to you."

Morrible's eyes fixed upon Emma, still lying on the floor. She had tried to get up, but was shoved back down by a guard's boot.

"I will ask you one more time. If you do not give me what I need, I will rescind my offer. Miss Emma will be subjected to the guards, and you will get to be in the front row of the audience."

Emma attempting to protest, but the boot pressing on her back had shoved all of the air out of her. Elphaba's eyes widened in terror.

"Madame, please," she pleaded. "I….I don't know! I don't know where the Grimmerie is!"

Morrible's faced formed into a scowl. "You're lying."

"I'm not, I swear!" the green girl was practically crying in desperation. "I had it in my bag. I told Chistery to hide it. I had to keep it safe. I didn't want anyone to know, including myself. I told him to hide it for me. This was months ago. I have no idea where it is!"

Morrible had a flicker of realization, as if she understood Elphaba was telling the truth, but then her face contorted. She jumped up, throwing the chair behind her.

"Fine! If you don't want to help, so be it! My order against Miss Emma has ended. Do with her what you wish! Just make sure Miss Elphaba sees the consequences of her actions. "

She vanished in a puff of smoke.

Immediately, Elphaba was bound. Her arms were wrenched behind her, securely tied with rope. A piece of fabric was tied across her mouth. She was thrown down onto the ground.

"Now we don't have to hear you complaining!"

The guard pulled his boot off of Emma's back. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up so they were face to face. It was the same guard that she had cussed at not a few minutes earlier.

"Well, well, looks like I get to make good on my promise. I will make you scream, and then I will come back for more again and again. But first, I need to see what I'm working with."

Emma defiantly spat in his face. He grabbed his face, while she wrenched out of his grasp and tried to run. She wasn't fast enough; three of the other guards grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. They yanked both of her arms up, locking them in a metal cuff attached to the wall. She dangled, her toes barely making contact with the ground. The lock on the cuff pulled tight, digging into both wrists. She thrashed wildly, getting in a good couple of kicks before one of men sent a fist straight into her abdomen. She gasped and coughed, causing them to laugh. She was also gagged, another piece of dirty fabric shoved into her mouth.

"Aren't so tough now, are you?" laughed the door guard. "I thought you were going pull out my eyes with your bare hands."

One of the other guards slid his hand up under Emma's dress. The door guard slapped him across the knuckles with his sheathed knife.

"You wait your turn!"

"You aren't in charge of me, Xavier."

"Shut it, Greystone," growled Xavier. "The whore and I have a score to settle, then you can have your piece. Make sure the green one doesn't curse us or cast a spell on us."

Xavier unsheathed his knife. He gently ran the tip of the knife down Emma's face and neck, dancing around her collarbone before landing at the top of her dress.

"You know, I'm wondering…since the two of your are supposedly identical…if you are going to be just as good of a piece of ass as she is."

Despite the gag, Emma still got out a clear, "Go burn in hell!"

Xavier grabbed her face, twisting it back and forth, looking over her like a treasure he had just won.

"My, you probably are the most beautiful thing I've ever found rotting down here. We were damn shocked how pretty your green counterpart was, despite the greenness and all, but my, you are…marvelous."

His knife dug into the top of her dress, creating a small rip in the neckline.

He leaned it close, breathing right into Emma's face. He wrenched her face toward him, slamming a kiss on her lips. She head butted him.

The guards howled, and Xavier rubbed his temple.

"You boys know I like them feisty! I love it when they put up a fight!"

He grabbed the top of her dress.

"Let's evaluate the merchandise shall we?"


	20. Mortem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This chapter is a more violent one. If you've been reading, you know that this story leans darker and you might have an idea as to what is happening, but I'm still putting a warning out there.

 

* * *

Chapter 20: Mortem

_The day before her nightmare, the day before everything started, her and her husband had got coffee. Not at the same shop she worked in of course; she would never go in that place unless they were paying her. They sat, her reading the newspaper and him scrolling mindlessly on his phone. Usually the shop was bustling, full of businesspeople and college students rushing in and out. On Sundays, they preferred to stop in mid-morning, when the early rush had died down and only sounds to be heard were coffee grinding and smooth jazz._

_They ran to Target to grab some toilet paper and food for the cats. They took another stop at the grocery store, taking way too long because they kept losing the coupons and forgetting where to find things. They had come home in early afternoon. The two had watched a few episodes of Catfish before Rob had fallen asleep, both cats sharing his lap. Emma had puttered around the kitchen, packing her lunch for the next day and putting away dishes. She loved her days off. Her work days drained her energy and left her feeling lazy. She did two loads of laundry and took a shower before cooking-well, attempting to help her husband cook-dinner. They were trying this new vegan recipe that was heavy on the kale; it turned out so gross that they ended up picking up Taco Bell._

_She thought about that night, how she sat curled up in her bed, white noise machine on. She was rereading "The Fellowship of the Ring" for the umpteenth time, the cracks on the spine and the wrinkled pages showing it's age. If she thought about it hard enough, she could almost feel the paper under her fingertips…_

A rough slap across her face brought her back.

"Don't you go passing out on me," hissed Xavier. "We've got too much to do."

He had ripped her dress the entire way down the center. He cut both sleeves into shreds, discarding the garment on the floor. Elphaba had somehow got herself off of the floor, and she was currently fighting against the two guards who were struggling to pin her down.

"Leave her alone!" She had spat out the gag. "You can have me! Let her go!"

"We've already had you enough," grumbled one of the guards. "We want a new toy to play with."

Emma felt like a piece of meat hanging at the butcher. The men were practically drooling just looking at her. Xavier used the same tip of knife to trace a straight line down her sternum and abdomen. He traced the red lines on her stomach, causing her to wince. They weren't fully healed yet.

"What a pity!" he exclaimed. "The idiot scratched her up for us!"

He turned his head side to side, taking every part of her in. She could feel his eyes on her, her skin crawling and nausea growing in her throat. She wanted to close her eyes, but was too afraid of not being able to know what was happening.

The door guard roughly grabbed her waist, digging his fingers into her ribs. She winced.

"Thank Oz you still got a little meat on you. Most of the whores down here are skin and bones, and you can only chew on a bone for so long."

Xavier hands began to wander. Emma jammed her eyes closed. Tears leaked out of the corners, betraying her feelings of pain and humiliation. The door guard licked the side of her cheek, moaning into her ear.

"You feel that?" he groaned into her ear, pushing his hips into hers. "That's for you."

"Will you get along with it?" complained another guard. "We're tired of standing here trying to keep the witch still while you get to take your time. We don't have all night."

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "I am the master of the Southstairs. I do as I please!"

Elphaba had broken free from their grasp. She rammed herself into one of the guards, knocking him over. Another pinned her to the ground, sending three hard punches to her face before she stopped trying to flip him over. She was roughly yanked back up, blood flowing from her nose. The guard she hit grabbed her by the hair, wrenching her head in the direction of her friend.

"Madame said you needed to see the consequences of what you've done."

Elphaba finally, fully understood how helpless Emma felt across that wall.

_They chose the apartment because it had a balcony. Every other place they lived lacked a form of a porch, but this one had a balcony that looked over the forest behind the building. Emma loved the forest, and she loved just sitting on the balcony. If she worked a weird shift, she would be able to enjoy the afternoon there, listening to the birds and the wind and the occasional dog. She had found a small wind chime at a garage sale; it had a stained glass sailboat on it, and although it was a little dented, it still made such lovely sounds in the wind. One of the corners of the balcony got sun all day long, so Emma had stuck a pot in the sunny spot and planted a few seeds. The tiny tomato plants had just started to spring up-_

The hands became rougher, digging in so hard that the bruises appeared almost immediately. Emma failed to keep the sound in and let out a whimper of pain, which only seemed to make the door guard more pleased.

"Look, witch! See what you've done!"

Emma opened her eyes, making very brief eye contact with Elphaba. She had never seen such sadness on the green's girls face before. The tears were falling from her eyes in silvery cascades. She was not making any sound, but was mouthing the same two words over and over again.

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

The guard's hands were now past her hips. Emma turned her head, closing her eyes again. Her breathing was rough and ragged, her heart threatening to crack her lungs and beat out of her chest. She tried to pull away, but there was nowhere to go.

"Mmmm," he groaned, his hand resting on the tops of her thighs. "Let's see how you feel."

The pain that shot up through Emma's spine made her see stars.

_They had only been living in their apartment for two days before Emma needed the chance to explore. She was the restless type, never able to sit still for too long. So, on one of her rare days off, she threw on her favorite black zip-up hoodie and made her way outside. The complex had a walking path that snaked into the woods behind it and joined with another that lead into a state park._

_It was early enough that the air was still cool, but the sun was hot. Emma took her jacket off, letting the warmth of the sun beat down on her shoulders. She had spent the last few months bundling up from the ice and snow. She was finally happy that some spring weather had finally started to show up..._

"Is that enough for you?" The guard growled "I sure hope not."

With his other hand, he furiously undid his belt and untucked his shirt.

"You are mine now….all…mine…"

Xavier was suddenly shoved out of the way. Elphaba had been thrown haphazardly to the floor. The other three guards were now surrounding Emma, tired of standing around and waiting.

"We're getting a piece before you take it all for yourself!"

The guards descended upon her. The pain was unbearable, unspeakable. The black that began to bubble up was welcoming, beckoning Emma into unconsciousness.

At that moment, Emma almost wished for death.

Elphaba was now screaming.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! EMMA! I'm sorry! I failed! I failed! I'm sorry!"

_Emma stopped in her tracks as a small garter snake slid across her path. Emma was never really a people person, preferring the company of herself and animals. She waited until the snake had left, and continued along the trail._

_The sky was a bright clear blue. The clouds that dotted it looked like cotton balls, almost like they weren't even real at all. The trees, happy that they had shaken off the frost of winter, were starting to bud._

Xavier was now enraged. He wedged himself between the animalistic hoard. He shoved one of them, who in turn punched him in the face. The men attacked each other, shoving and hitting until it turned into a massive brawl.

_Daffodils were finally starting to pop up along the path. Daffodils were Emma's favorite flower. She hoped to come back in a few weeks so that she could pluck a few from the ground and set them in a vase on the kitchen table._

"GUARDS! ENOUGH!"

The room fell silent. Emma opened her eyes.

Another Gale Force officer stepped into the room. He turned towards the soldiers, roughed up and sprawled in a pile across the floor.

"Take her down and back to her cell. "

The door guard's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me," he said. "The Wizard has offered Captain Eroset a prize, a gift of his choosing. The Captain chose the girl to be his prize."

Emma stared.

_What…_

"She belongs to him now. Take her down, put something on her, make her look presentable for the Captain. You better not have messed her up. If he's disappointed with her, it's going to be our heads. We've been setting up the cell for him. Everything MUST be suitable for the Captain."

Xavier stood up, his chest puffing in and out with spent energy and anger as he undid the cuff on Emma's wrists. He looked her over once more, then spitefully threw her the ground, where she lay unmoving.

"Don't think I'm done with you," he growled, before turning and leaving.

"Soldiers, report to your next post. Yzenke, Greystone, come with me and help me bring some of the Captain's things here. Xavier, throw some cold water on your face and get it together. You can leave them there." He eyed the two girls. "They aren't going anywhere."

Suddenly, the cell door was closed and the room was free of men.

Though she felt like she broke one of her fingers to do it, Elphaba wriggled herself out of her restraints. She flew up from the ground, running across the room to grab the leftover chunk of Emma's dress. She threw it on top of her friend, who was now shivering on the stone floor. Elphaba lifted Emma from the ground, pulling her into her arms, wrapping her up and trying to help her cover herself. Emma said nothing, the violent shaking of her body the only proof that she was still alive.

Elphaba buried her face in her friend's hair, the same black and silky as her own.

"Oh Oz, what have I done? What have I done?"

There was nothing left for Emma to feel. She was hollow inside. Everything had become cold, dark, empty. Even though they were gone, she still felt the hands crawling across her. She still could feel the pain, a type of pain she had never felt before.

Her body convulsed. Elphaba sat her back onto the stone, while Emma dry heaved onto the floor. Since she hadn't eaten, nothing came up, only bile that burned her throat. She heaved so hard that she lost her balance, almost falling over if not for her green friend's quick reflexes. When she was finished, Elphaba pulled her back into her embrace.

Emma was trying to pretend it wasn't real, that this whole thing wasn't real, that everything was just the worst nightmare she had in her life. She was going to wake up back in her bed, her husband snoring, with everything being normal and boring and ordinary….

That was gone. Everything was gone. She was gone.

Elphaba continued to hold her, rocking her slightly and humming an unfamiliar tune. Emma felt dampness on the top of her head, knowing that her friend was still crying. She couldn't cry. She couldn't feel anything but pain. She was made of pain and nothing else.

"I tried…." whispered the green girl. "I tried…I tried to take them all for you. I tried….and I failed again. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Emma lifted her head.

"It's not your fault."

"Of course it is. None of this would have happened if I hadn't contacted you! I should have died. I would have rather died than this! If I knew this was the result, I would have killed myself right then and there."

Emma buried her head into her friend's shoulder.

"Please don't say that."

The green girl's voice flattened. "I will because it's true."

"I was supposed to save you, remember? I came here to rescue you. I'm the one that failed."

They stayed like that, arms wrapped around, for what felt like hours, trying to find some sort of comfort. Despite all that she had been through, having Elphaba's thin, green arms curled around her was the only time that she had felt any form of safety since arriving in the place of darkness that was Oz.

The door sprung open. Emma, terrified, curled deeper into Elphaba's arms. The green girl wrapped around her friend even tighter.

"Let's go. The Captain is waiting."

It took four guards, three punches to the head, and finally a whiplash across the back to pry Emma from the green girl's arms.

Emma, too weak and afraid to fight back any longer, simply cried out Elphaba's name over and over. Elphaba could still hear it, even though the door had long since closed


	21. Captain

Chapter 21: Captain

Emma was in a fog. There was a woman in the room she hadn't seen before. She tended to Emma's wounds. She pulled a new dress, this one light, silky, buttoning down the front, onto her and wiped some of the dirt off of her face.

The cell now had a plush bed, a new table, and three chairs. There was food on the table; it covered the table, but Emma couldn't see exactly what it was. Large bottles of some form of liquor sat in the center. More lanterns had been brought in, and a fire, somehow staying lit with magic, was burning in the corner. Guards shuffled in and out, carrying various things, muttering to themselves in jealousy. The place had to be acceptable for the Captain.

Emma sat still, letting herself be manipulated like a doll. She had everything taken from her, and she now was going to become the personal whore of the Captain of the Guard. The guards were vicious, vile, and cruel; their Captain was probably the worst of the lot. For the first time, Emma felt no need to fight. He could do what he wanted with her. She resigned herself to the fact that she was probably never getting out of here and never getting back to her home. Besides, after all that had happened, how could she return to a world that believed this one didn't exist?

One of the guards grabbed a fist full of Emma's hair and pulled.

"You better give the Captain a good time. He's the Wizard's favorite. If he doesn't like you, we will all be punished, and you will find yourself in a whole new realm of pain. He runs the show around here. He can order anything to happen to you…or Glinda….or your green counterpart. Give him a good time, or else your friends will suffer the consequences. "

Emma gulped.

Another guard poked his head in the door, and everyone left in a rush. The Captain was going to get his special prize.

Emma had felt dead inside, empty, but now the emptiness was filled with terror. The fear balled up inside of her, shooting through her limbs. She tried to suppress it, trying to feel nothing, to be emotionless, but it was too much. She found herself holding back the tears again. She wasn't just afraid of the Captain; she was absolutely terrified of him.

The door opened and closed in a hurry. The Captain, the man that had stood in front of her when she hid in the throne room, loomed above her. She only got to see him for a second before her eyes shot away from him, afraid. He stood there for a moment, just looking at her, before he moved towards her. She protectively curled up on herself. He stopped. She knew that he must be ogling her, that he was just thinking of all the creative ways he could break her soul.

_You have to do something to help them. It doesn't matter what happens to you. There is nothing left for you._

Emma pulled herself up along the wall, making herself stand. She fought through the paralyzing fear. She starting undoing the buttons on the front of her dress, and bit her lip hard. She forced herself to make eye contact with the Captain, and she was surprised to see that he was not smiling.

She fumbled with the buttons on her dress, hands trembling. She wanted to be brave.

"Please…" she said, her voice trembling more than her hands. "Please….." She sounded soft and pleading. "I'll do what you want…" The tears she had been holding back were starting to emerge. She was about half way down her dress.

Suddenly the Captain was inches away from her. Fear took hold of Emma, seizing every part of her body. She was frozen, unable to move. This was it. She now belonged to him. She just hoped that it wouldn't hurt too badly.

The fear she felt came out in a whisper.

"Don't hurt me…please…"

The Captain reached for the buttons on her dress. Emma again resigned herself to her fate. She pulled the dress apart, exposing herself for him.

The Captain grabbed the sides of her dress and pulled them back together in one quick yank. His fingers moved furiously, closing every button back up, all the way up past her sternum. Emma was both confused and scared.

"What….what are you doing?"

The Captain's face was full of sadness.

"I can't do that."

Fear fluttered through Emma, remembering that guard's threat to her. If the Captain was unsatisfied with her, everyone would be punished, including Elphaba.

"Is…is there something wrong with me? Is there something you don't like?"

The Captain looked flabbergasted. "No, of course not, it's not like that."

Emma hiked up the hemline of her dress, exposing the tops of her thighs.

"I can please you, Captain. I can. I can do whatever you'd like."

The Captain stepped back. "Stop…that isn't what this is!"

Emma was now desperate. She did not want to be responsible for any more torture inflicted upon her friend. She had a taste of it, and now knew it was her turn to keep the ones she cared about safe. She had to protect them.

"Captain please," she pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want!" She tried not to cry. "You can do whatever you want, make me do whatever you want. Please! I belong to you now, I'm yours to take!

The Captain rested both hands on her shoulders. She trembled violently. He slowly moved his hands up and down, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Stop…stop…" he said quietly. "You don't understand. I'm not here for that. I'm not taking anything from you."

"But—"

The Captain looked at her. He had the same golden-laced eyes, the same youthful face, but some wrinkles had appeared on his forehead and the sides of his eyes. The dark circles underneath them showed that he had not slept well in some time. His face was stubbly, not the usual sharp kemptness of a Captain. He still looked very sad.

"I want to help you."

Emma didn't believe it. It had to be a trap. "How can you help me?"

The Captain stepped back. He walked towards the table, grabbing a bowl off it. He surveyed the table, grabbing things here and there and dropping them into the bowl.

"When was the last time that you had anything to eat?" he asked.

Emma answered honestly, "I'm…not sure."

He gestured for her to come over to him. Still weak and shaky, she couldn't move off of the wall without stumbling. The Captain hurried over to her, wrapping his arm around her, helping her to stand. He walked her over to the table, and sat her down in one the chairs. He placed the bowl in front of her, full of food.

"Here, please eat something," he said kindly. "You're so weak that you can't even walk."

She looked at it, not sure whether to trust him or not. Her deeper survival instincts begged her to eat, but she didn't want to be poisoned.

"It's not poisoned," he said, almost reading her mind. "Please eat."

Emma tried to eat with some form of grace, but it had been so long that she almost turned animalistic. The Captain didn't seem to mind. He had poured himself a glass of some brown alcohol and took a sip. He didn't eat; he just took sips and kept an eye on her. When she was done, he stepped closer to her, reaching out a hand. She recoiled. He pulled his hand back, realizing his mistake.

"Come join me by the fire," he said. "I'm in my full uniform, and I'm freezing, so you must be cold."

Emma was in fact very cold. Again, she was torn between cautiousness and survival instincts. The man sat down next to the magical fireplace. He turned, beckoning her again with a twist of his hand.

_Well, I might as well be warm._

Emma walked carefully, still feeling woozy. She sat down about an arm's length away, not taking her eyes away from him.

"Your name is Emma, right? And you are from the Wizard's world?"

She did not respond. She had no reason to trust him. She still believed that he would eventually give way and use her like the other men wanted to.

The Captain sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"My name is Finn Eroset. I joined the guard because I believed that we were just and honorable. I have now discovered that this is a lie. I had been lying to myself about it for some time, hearing and seeing things that seemed suspicious, but the day you showed up really rocked me to my core."

Emma was taken aback. That was not what she was expecting.

"I watched them beat you, merely a few feet away. I watched them drag you down to the Southstairs. I knew what was going to happen…" He caught his breath. "When the Wizard offered me one gift, anything I could possibly want, I knew that I could do something right, that I could help someone like I was supposed to be doing. I thought that if I claimed you as mine that no one else could harm you."

"So…" Emma was processing this. "You weren't here to-"

"No, no, of course not!" exclaimed the Captain. "These men might be barbarians, but I am not. The idea of forcing yourself on a woman makes me physically ill."

Emma felt a shiver come over her, the thin dress not holding in any warmth. Finn went to the table, bringing a blanket over and draping it over her shoulders. It was heavy and soft, warming her almost instantly.

"Is that better?"

She nodded.

"Since you officially 'belong' to me, I can stay here as long as I want." Emma felt her heart begin to race.

"So," continued the Captain. "I had a bed put in here so you would have somewhere comfortable to sleep. If I stay here, pretending that I had a grand old time, I'll be able to keep you safe throughout the night."

"Don't worry," he added. "I'll sleep on the floor. It won't be the first time."

The Captain surveyed the girl.

"Do you need anything else to eat? I'll get it for you."

Emma shook her head.

The Captain got up anyway. He walked past her, his hand accidentally brushing across Emma's neck. She shot back, eyes wide, suddenly very fearful. The Captain looked horrified.

"Oh my…Oh my Oz I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

Emma could barely hear him over her own heartbeat.

The Captain sat down, his golden eyes meeting her green ones.

"My Oz, what did they do to you?" The realization hit him pretty fast, answering his own question. His face hardened in a scowl.

"They broke the rules, didn't they?" he said, voice deepening. "They broke Morrible's order."

"Morrible rescinded her order," Emma said flatly. "Elphaba didn't give her what she wanted, so she handed me over to them."

Finn clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Those...pigs!" He was fuming so badly that he could barely form words. "I promise you, I had only heard rumors of what my men did down here. I didn't find it to be fact until very recently, or I would have put a stop to it much earlier."

"You left Elphaba down here," said Emma, feeling defensive. " You knew that she was down here for months. Your men did whatever they wanted to her. You did nothing."

"I swear to the Unnamed God that I did not know!" cried the Captain. "Men talk about all kinds of things that they haven't done in order to impress each other. I would have never in my wildest nightmares believed it to be true until I had no choice but to face it."

Emma was suddenly filled with fury.

"You could have done something! You could have shown up down here, or was Southstairs duty too below your high-ranking self?" The Captain was taken aback by her sudden fit of rage. "She was dying! She had to call out to me, worlds away, for help. I had to come help her. I gave up my world and my life to save her. You could have helped her! You could have helped me…"

Emma's voice caught in her throat.

"But that doesn't matter now, does it? I'm probably going to die here, Captain. Your kindness is only going to fill me with false hope. I can't help her. I can't help myself. I have nothing left."

Emma dropped the blanket off of her shoulders, and again pulled up the hem of her dress. The sadness filled her eyes.

"Just take it. Just get it over with. I won't fight, I promise," her voice went monotone, the same way the Elphaba's did when something horrible was happening. She pulled on the buttons of her dress, pretending to be coy.

"You're a man. You have needs. I can help."

"Please stop…" Finn pleaded.

"I'm the Captain's whore now, aren't I? I belong to you."

"STOP IT!"

Emma was suddenly in his arms. She went limp. Finn pulled her back to make her look at him.

"Stop this nonsense!" he barked. "I am not going to do that! I am not here for that. I'm going to help you, even if you don't want me to. Do you understand that?"

Emma could only nod. With one motion, Finn scooped her off of the ground. He carried her over the bed and sat her down, pulling the covers up around her. Finn sat down on the other side of the bed, crossing his legs.

"Let's try this again. Your name is Emma, right? And you are from the Wizard's World?"


	22. Trust

Chapter 22 : Trust

The two of them sat up all night talking. Emma, who had bottled everything up for so long, spilled out her story like a dam breaking. She told him everything from the first night she woke up from the nightmare until now. Sometimes she would get upset with herself, choking on parts of the story she didn't want to say. There were a few points where her eyes would go dead, voice flat and void of emotion, speaking of the horrors she had faced as if she was reading aloud from a book. The Captain wanted to reach for her, to comfort her, but knew that his touch would just send her into a panic. He hung on every word she said, taking in the insane, wild, incredible tale of a girl who somehow found herself in Oz.

When she finished, the two sat in a long silence. Finn filled up two glasses with water. He brought one to Emma and took a sip himself. She tapped her fingers around the glass, still lost in thought.

Finn broke the silence. "You are incredibly brave, Miss Emma."

Emma flinched. "Don't call me that. That's what—she-calls me."

"Sorry," the Captain apologized. "But if everything you said is true, then you are incredibly strong and very, very brave. You and the wick-I mean, Elphaba." He used her name for the first time.

"I don't feel brave," Emma murmured. "I feel weak. I'm useless."

The Captain sat up straighter. "You stood up and confronted the two most powerful people in Oz. You blinded not only me, but an entire room. That's more like power than weakness."

Emma looked down at her hands. "That was before. Before…" she paused, sucking in a quick breath. "I have no power now."

"You will," reassured Finn. "You will again. You aren't broken."

Emma closed her eyes briefly.

_You know nothing, you poor boy._

As if to prove that to him, a small sound made Emma almost launch herself off of the bed. One of the guards had walked down the staircase and turned, heading down the other hallway.

"Hey…hey…you're okay…" Finn climbed off the bed, kneeling on the floor next to where Emma was sitting, hoping that making himself smaller would make her less frightened. "None of them will bother you anymore. Since I claimed you, they cannot touch you, under threat of punishment. I will come and visit when I can, to make sure that you are actually being fed and cared for. I promise."

Emma's head turned, looking deeply into the wall that joined the two cells. More footsteps echoed from outside the door.

"Captain!" One of the guards called from the other side of the door. "Have you awakened, Captain?"

"Emma…I have an idea."

Finn untucked his shirt from him pants, bunching it up to wrinkle it. He rolled up both sleeves. He ran his hands back and forth through his hair, causing it to stick up all over the place. He swore one side of Emma's mouth curled up in a half smile. He yanked off one boot, throwing it across the room.

He walked towards the door, stopping right before he touched the handle.

"Just trust me, okay? I have an idea. I'm warning you, I have to say some gross things to them to convince them that we were doing something else."

"It's fine, Captain."

"Finn. My name is Finn. Enough people call me Captain."

Finn pushed open the door.

"What in Oz can be so important that you are disturbing me?" he barked, dropping his voice to a mid baritone.

"The Wizard sent us to check on you, Captain," came the reply. "The Wizard wanted to make sure your gift was to your liking."

Finn laughed. "Please tell the Wizard that his gift was beyond what I had ever expected. As you can see, I've been enjoying her all night."

"That good, huh? I must say, I'm rather jealous."

"That's what you get when you're the Captain, boys," Finn stretched his arms out, faking tiredness. "You get the choice of the best whore in Emerald City and you get to bed her as many times as you want for as long as you want. It's a privilege. "

Emma shuddered. He really was convincing.

"Should I tell the men that you will be joining them for morning patrols?"

"You can tell my men," said the Captain. "That I have other business to attend to." He looked around the hallway. "In fact…I need your help with something."

"Oh?" replied the guard.

"Yes…." said the Captain, lowering his voice. "I understand you know that she is almost identical to the wicked witch, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I remember one time at a bar, I was sitting at a table with the Chief. He had a couple of pints, and was telling me all the things he had experienced with women. He told me something he had always wanted to try, but never got the chance."

A pause.

"Twins."

The guard laughed.

"Captain, I would have never taken you for such a bold man."

Finn laughed, smacking the guard on the arm.

"I tend to keep these things to myself. I have to look professional, be the beacon of the highest morals."

They laughed together. Emma was trying to figure out what he was after.

_What in the world are you doing, Captain…._

"So…," Finn leaned into the other guard. "Do you think I'd be able to grab the witch? I'd like to have a little fun with her as well, try some new things. I'll put her back when I'm done with her, I promise."

"Be careful, Captain. I heard she likes to burn the men who touch her."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm into that."

The guard laughed at his Captain's sudden brashness, walking over to Elphaba's cell. He opened the door and entered, gone for seemingly an eternity. He exited the cell, a large bruise forming around his right eye, dragging the green girl with him. She was putting up an excellent fight.

Finn stepped past, and the guard threw the witch into the cell.

The guard snorted. "Good luck with that one." He turned and ascended the staircase.

Finn ducked in and immediately slammed the door behind him.

"Oh thank Oz that worked!"

Elphaba was instantly in the Captain's face.

"What do you think you are doing?! It wasn't enough for you to take her, you had to come back for more?! What did you to do her?! I will tear every bone from your-"

She stopped, just now noticing Emma, still sitting on the bed, surrounded in a cocoon of blankets.

"What….?"

The Captain shrugged. "I thought you'd want to see her. She told me that you worry about her so."

Elphaba was already gone. She was across the room in less than a second, tossing herself onto the bed and wrapping herself around her friend.

The Captain saw Emma smile for the first time.

"Elphie."

Emma's eyes met Finn's, and she mouthed the words 'Thank you'. He nodded.

Elphaba, not letting go of her friend, turned her face towards the Captain, her eyes cold.

"If you touched her-"

Finn put his hands up in surrender. He found that was actually very afraid of her.

"No, no, I didn't do anything. I didn't. You can ask her yourself."

"It's okay, Elphie," said Emma. "He's telling the truth. He didn't touch me…except when I tried to stand and I couldn't and he had to carry me."

"So he—"

"Took care of me," interrupted Emma. "It sounds crazy, but yes, he did. He gave me food. He helped me warm by the fire."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Well…I guess I won't have to rip the bones out of your body, then, will I?"

"No ma'am, I would rather you not."

Finn pulled a chair up to the bed, sitting down it in himself. He felt the words pouring out of him. He explained everything: his upbringing, his morals, how everything he once knew was a lie, how seeing the events in throne room turned his entire world upside down, how he heard Glinda's cries in his sleep, how he had to do something, anything ,to make things right.

"Glinda," said Elphaba. "Can you please give word to Glinda? Please let her know that I'm alive, that we're alive."

Finn nodded. "Of course."

He realized that Emma, exhausted, had fallen asleep, head resting on the green girl's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, her breath rising and falling steadily. She was finally feeling peaceful. The scar across her face, now faded into a pink line, did not seem to mar her features. The things his men had said were right; she really was lovely. Elphaba saw how the Captain looked at Emma.

"Understand this, Captain," her voice hardened. "She is my parallel, my counterpart, my friend…my sister. I will do anything for her, absolutely anything. You are still the Captain of the Guard. If you falter for any reason, I will find you, and you will regret it."

"Not all of us Captains are bad, Elphaba."

Her voice caught in her throat. "I know…I just…I have to help her, that's all."

"I thought she came here to help you."

"Well…yes. She did. However, it seems our roles have reversed."

Finn stopped, his eyes widening. Emma, still deep in slumber, had started to give off a soft, white glow.

"Her magic is really something ," he said, transfixed.

"Morrible made a mistake," said Elphaba. "It took me a while, but I finally realized it. She thought that she could use one of us to break the other. What she didn't realize is that together, we are actually more powerful."

"I'm going to help you," said the Captain with resolve. "I will have to do it under the radar, undetected, but I will find a way. I cannot stand by and let these things happen."

Elphaba slowly opened and closed her eyes. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

A thunk and a door clang interrupted them. Emma shifted in her sleep, but did not wake.

Finn grabbed the ring of keys from his pocket.

"I have to take you back now, I'm sorry. I have to make it look convincing so they won't be suspicious. I'll come back for you again so you can see her, and I will speak to Miss Upland. You have my word."

Elphaba laid Emma gently onto the bed, and allowed the Captain to drag her out of the room. The glow faded from Emma as her friend was led out of the door.


	23. Message

Chapter: 23 Message

"It's so good of you to join me, Captain."

Finn got his chance with Glinda sooner than he had anticipated. The good witch was set to have a press conference with the Emerald City Herald. With her being absent for such a long time, the people had begun to worry. Morrible decided that she needed some fresh air to spark some life into her, as to not alarm the people.

Glinda wore a baby pink dress embroidered with dark pink roses that fluffed out to the hip and stopped at mid-calf. Her blonde hair was made up into perfect ringlets, cascading down her shoulders and topped off with a silver tiara. She had fully done her makeup, expertly hiding any signs that she had been up all night crying. She gingerly held on to the arm of the Captain of the Guard, knowing that he was here not to just accompany her, but to make sure she didn't run away.

"It's my pleasure, Miss Upland. I haven't had the chance to walk through the courtyards in such a long time."

"Mae said there was a replacement at my door throughout the night," Glinda said, a tremble in her voice. "She said you were…busy."

 _Oh Glinda,_  he thought.  _You must think I'm a monster._

They stopped at the edge of the courtyard, overlooking the glittering green of the Emerald City below. Glinda, in her sorrow, had momentarily debating throwing herself off of here, but decided that she was too afraid of heights to try.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" said Glinda. "It will be nice to have the conference outside. I really do enjoy the warm sunlight."

The wind blew, causing a nearby bush to rustle loudly. Finn instantly got an idea.

The Captain turned sharply, yanking Glinda over to the bush. He waited with baited breath for the wind to blow again. It just might be loud enough.

"Captain, tell me what is going on this instant!"

The wind blew again, causing the dead bush to scrape its branches across itself. Finn took this opportunity to lean into Glinda.

"She's alive," he whispered in her ear. "They both are. I was sent to tell you."

Glinda covered her mouth with her hands, tears of worry and relief covering her eyes.

"Shhh…shh…" said the Captain. "No one can hear us."

Glinda clamped her hands tighter over her mouth, nodding.

"I'll keep you updated. Captain's word."

Glinda composed herself, gently wiping the tears from her eyes so that she didn't smudge her makeup. She brushed off her dress, stood up straight, and returned her arm to the Captain's. She finally had some hope.

"We better hurry, Captain!" she chirped. "A girl can be fashionably late, but a press conference is a very important affair!

* * *

Captain Finn Eroset was a man of his word.

He wanted to visit Emma every night, but he knew that would arouse suspicion. He came every few days, bringing water, food, and fresh blankets with him. His fellow soldiers chided him for being prissy, but he claimed to be a man of high standards. He had to make sure that Emma had enough to eat and stayed warm. Sometimes he and Emma would stay awake most of the night, talking about anything and everything. Sometimes she would sleep, not feeling safe enough to do it when she was alone. He still stayed with her, making sure nothing was wrong. Finn only slept when Emma did, and he did so on a blanket on the floor. He had been on enough missions to be able to sleep on hard ground.

One night he found Emma hunched over, arms curled around her stomach. The guards were starving Elphaba as punishment for spitting on one of them, and although she tried to hide it, Emma was picking up her pain. Finn started sneaking the green girl food when he visited, slowly earning some of her trust in the process.

In front of the guards he was brash, talking about his wild nights and his forays into the world of twins and debauchery. The guards bought every word, slapping him on the back and loudly grumbling with jealousy. He played the part well, sometimes so well that Emma felt fear when she saw him. He always noticed, and always made himself as quiet and gentle as possible when he was with her. He tried to reunite the girls as much as he could, letting them talk and curl up together. Elphaba usually didn't sleep, watching over Emma like a hawk. She would always hold onto Emma tightly, as if loosening her grip would cause her to disappear. Elphaba, although still cautious, started to relax a little over time and talk with him.

Finn got special permission to take Glinda on daily walks. She claimed that the lack of sun was making her pale and ill, and it was taking a toll on her abilities as a public figure. Finn pulled out all of his charms, and somehow convinced Morrible to allow it. During these walks, he would update her on what was happening, how both of them were growing stronger by the day. They both got a good laugh when the local tabloid posted a picture of them together titled: "IS THERE A NEW CAPTAIN IN GLINDA THE GOOD'S LIFE? More on page 3."

Finn actually got the chance to sneak a copy of the tabloid to Emma, who found it hilarious. He knew she was feeling better because she was starting to give him a hard time.

"Oooo Captain Finn Eroset, look at you," she said, giggling. "What a charmer you must be! You go from guarding her door to taking her on dates!"

Finn shook his head, also laughing. "I can't talk to her indoors! Morrible has ears everywhere. I had to try something!"

Emma kept reading, still laughing at the ridiculous article. "Miss Upland must have a thing for the bad boys," she read aloud. "Rumor has it that Captain Eroset is a womanizer, with sources saying that he has been caught bedding several women at a time!'

Finn turned a bright shade of pink. Emma threw a pillow at him.

"Look at you Captain, a bad boy!"

"Stop!" he threw it back at her. "I have to keep a reputation, don't I?"

"A bad reputation. You are so…. _bad_  Captain. A naughty, naughty Captain."

He stood up and walked away, shaking his head. She laughed again, the sound making him feel very warm inside.

"You are completely ridiculous."

He turned to her.

"You know, I thought of something," he said.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"No, seriously. If the tabloids can see us, I wonder if they can hear us."

Emma frowned. "Are you worried about them finding out about you helping me?"

"Well, no," he replied. "I'm actually wondering if I could make them find things out."

Emma straightened. "Just what are you saying?"

"I'm wondering if we could leak some information," he said. "There are rumors that the Gale Force has been ignoring Ozian Code and The Wizard has been breaking the rules. While many are supporting the Animal bans, they still hold the overall government in contempt. Things are restless all around Oz. One of my soldiers even admitted to me that he heard that there was a meeting in Vinkus with representatives from all of the tribes. Apparently the Arjiki leaders are not happy with the idea that one of their own was branded a traitor."

Emma thought for a moment. "So…if you start leaking out things that have been happening here…maybe it will get reported…and then what?"

"Maybe it will finally be the fuel to fire we need to burn this tyrannical mess to the ground," the Captain growled.

"What if Morrible stops you?"

"She would have to find out who's causing it," replied Finn, "and we all know how hard it is to track down the sources those tabloids get. She'll be sending my men in all sorts of directions to find out. That will also get more of us out of the castle, just in case I can't be around to make sure you are safe."

Emma pondered this new plan. "I don't know how I feel about this, but I don't have any other ideas. I don't want to spend the rest of my life down here, or Elphaba."

Finn sat down next to her. Without a thought, he placed his hand on top of Emma's. For the first time, she didn't pull away.

"You won't. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Glinda was in full approval of the plan. She practically squealed in delight.

"Oh, I've always wanted to mess with those horrid papers! Being of the Upper Uplands, those things have been following us around my entire life, saying all kinds of Oz-knows-what!"

"Although we are actually telling the truth," said Finn.

"A tabloid telling the truth!" laughed Glinda. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

The two agreed on a plan. During their walks, they would loudly discuss the goings-on in the castle. Glinda would cry, her goodly heart broken by all the sadness and suffering. Finn would try and calm her, saying she should not discuss these things so loudly.

Glinda, ever the actress, sobbed dramatically, wailing throughout the courtyard.

"I just…." She gurgled. "I just CANNOT believe how the prisoners are treated. Did you KNOW how many hearings I had to be at? Did you KNOW all of things I had to listen to? I can't believe you are WHIPPING them, and BEATING them, and SENDING YOUR MEN INTO THEIR ROOMS TO DO OZ KNOWS WHAT—"

Finn had to play the bad guy, but he didn't mind as long as it was convincing.

"Hush Glinda!" he said in fake-anger. "Do not speak of these things so loudly! This is Gale Force business!"

"BUT IT'S AGAINST THE COOOODDDEEEEE…."

* * *

The next day, a huge headline was printed in dark black ink over the Ozian Sun Times.

NEW SOURCES REVEAL THAT THE EMERALD CITY HAS ALLOWED THE TORTURE OF PRISONERS

Glinda had been sending Mae through the city, picking up on anything that she heard. That first article caused quite a stir. People would hold the paper tightly in their hands, talking in hushed voices.

"We all voted to have that outlawed years ago. I guess our voice doesn't matter anymore."  
"If the Gale Force is doing that to prisoners, then who is stop them from doing it to us?"  
"Gale Force soldiers have been spotted patrolling near our farm. I keep my gun under my bed now, just in case."  
"My son dropped out of the Academy. I've heard him whispering about running off to join the resistance…"

Emma and Elphaba poured over the pages, stunned.

"I cannot believe this worked," said Emma. "Has there been any reaction from Morrible or the Wizard?"

"I haven't heard much," said Finn, taking his usual seat at the wooden table in Emma's cell. "My second-in-command caught Morrible throwing one of them in the trash. I don't know if she believes it or not." He leaned over. "I do know that the citizens are starting to believe it. Half of our first-year recruits at the Academy have dropped out. They don't want to be associated with anything like that. Jartis, one of my best men, just walked out this morning. He's an Arjiki, which is furthering my suspicions that Vinkus is not supporting the Wizard."

Elphaba usually zoned out whenever anything relating to Vinkus was mentioned. Emma knew it was hard for her to hear. Her green friend still refused to talk about Fiyero.

"This might work in a way you didn't expect, Captain," said Elphaba sternly. "You might insight a war."

"There is already a war."

"I saw enough of war when I was on the run," said Elphaba. "It does no one good."

"It will do us enough good if we can stop the Wizard and Morrible."

"You can't stop the Wizard," spat Elphaba. "Everyone loves him too much. The people took everything I said as a lie. It will be pointless to sway them, the fools that they are."

"Tell them about me." The two turned to face Emma.

"Tell them….tell them that the Wicked Witch kidnapped someone from the Wizard's world…and that I came to the Wizard for help, and instead he had be beaten and imprisoned…tell them it was public…tell them that I was of no use information-wise to him, and instead of setting me free, he gave me as a slave to the Captain of the Guard. Make me look as innocent as possible. Go into…details. If the people are angered by the last article, maybe they will be even angrier when they get a more graphic story."

Finn tapped his fingers on his chin. "That….could…work."

Elphaba was not for it. "I don't like this. I don't want them to know everything that happened. Some things should not be said. I don't want your suffering to be public knowledge."

"I'll do if it helps stop all of this," replied Emma. "Maybe then we can be free."

"I'm the Wicked Witch," the green girl retorted. "I'll never be free."

"We will figure something out. If I can somehow figure out how to propel myself to Oz, we can figure this out together."

Rustling was heard outside, and Elphaba sighed, pushing herself off the bed.

"Time to drag me back to my cell kicking and screaming, right Captain?"

Finn hated seeing how sad Emma looked when Elphaba had to go.

He gestured towards the door. "After you."

After some wonderfully acted screaming and cursing, Finn returned to Emma's cell.

"I hate taking her from you."

"I know," Emma replied. "We just can't be too obvious. If they see that you are helping us, we'll all be executed."

She paused.

"You do know that helping me will probably get you executed, right?"

Finn sighed, rustling his hair. "Yeah, that thought dawned on me a while ago."

Emma looked at him quizzically. "Then why are you still here?"

"Because," said the Captain. "My father once taught me a lesson. He told me a story about a man that was captured by enemy officers. They tortured the man, asking him to reveal the location of his fellow soldiers. They threatened to kill him if he didn't tell. My father asked me, what was the right choice? Death or save your own life? He had been teaching me about fighting and protecting myself, so I naturally said 'Save my own life'. My father smacked me in the back of the head, saying 'Do not ever save yourself over those you are sworn to protect. It is better to die than live as a betrayer, as a coward.' I still remember that, Emma, and I believe it. I will go down fighting for what I believe in rather than sit on my high horse, closing my eyes to the wrongs of the world."

Finn neglected to say that it was also because there was absolutely no way he could ever leave Emma. She had become the only thing he looked forward to in his day, the only bit of light in the darkness that seemed to have been gathering around him. He didn't tell her that he'd been waking up in the morning, her face being the first thing to pop into his head…

Emma shrugged. "As long as you know what you are getting into."

There was a knock at the door.

"Captain? May I have permission to enter?"

Finn looked at Emma. "Quick…look…um…"

Emma was a step ahead of him. She pulled open a few buttons and curled up on the ground, letting out a few fake cries.

"You're good," said Finn softly, hurrying toward the door. He pushed it open and leaned sideways, smiling.

"Is there really something you need from me right now?" he said, looking back at Emma. "She tried to fight me this time. I need to let her know who really is in charge around here."

"Sir," he replied curtly. "You are close to missing your shift at Glinda's watch. Morrible has been keeping a closer eye on us. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh yes…right…" said Finn. "Thank you, soldier. I will remember that. Give me just a minute."

He closed the door and starting grabbing some of his things.

"Time is not real down here, is it?"

Emma shook her head.

Before he left, Finn walked over to where Emma was sitting. He took her hand in hers, running his thumb over her long fingers. Again, she did not pull away.

"I'll see you soon."

Finn left. Emma sighed to herself. She still did not like being alone in this place, and, although she didn't want to admit it, she missed the Captain when he was away. She scooted off of the bed, walking towards the fire that was still magically burning in the corner.

She did not expect to hear someone come in behind her.

She flung around, horrified to see the door guard, Xavier, standing in front of her.

"The Captain's gone," he hissed, closing the door behind him. "Now I finally have you all to myself. "


	24. Tremenda

_Authors Note: This chapter is also very dark. If you read the last chapter, you probably have an idea of what's about to happen. Read of your own accord. (Things do get better for the crew, I promise. It's just a very twisted road to get there.)_

* * *

Chapter 24: Tremenda

"Captain, you made it!"

Finn was still breathing heavy from running up the many flights of stairs.

_Emma was right about time not moving correctly down there. I could have been in big trouble._

"I'm sorry, Miss Upland. I was…working on something."

"Yes, yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" The little blonde looked up and down the hall. "I need you to come in."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You need to come in right now." Glinda grabbed the Captain by the wrist and yanked him into her chambers, slamming the door behind him.

"If you need an excuse, you can tell them that I fainted and I needed your assistance," she said quickly. "Listen, Mae picked up new word from the city. There are stories that the Vinkan tribes have united, patrolling their borders together for the first time in…well, ever. Morrible has been intercepting letters from my parents, but apparently Gillikin is now getting involved. She heard so many things! There's even a rumor that the new Governor of Munchkinland is in cahoots with the Resistance!" Glinda barely had time to breath in between her sentences. "It's working Finn! It's working! We just need something else!"

Finn told her about Emma's idea. Glinda finally fell silent, pondering.

"I don't think I could say those things out loud, Finn. It's too terrible."

She then perked up. "Maybe…I could write it. I could write all of it down, hide it in one of my Shiz textbooks I never bothered throwing out. No one will bother looking in those! I could have Mae take it into the city, drop it off at the office of the Ozian Sun!" She was so pleased with herself that she couldn't stop grinning.

"I need to get this started as soon as possible!"

* * *

Emma's head whipped around the room, trying to find something to defend herself with. She could attempt to get out of the door, but Xavier was a tall, broad man, and there would be no way she could get past him. She grabbed one of the now fire-less lanterns and smashed it, grabbing a piece of broken glass. Xavier moved towards her.

"You thought you were done with me, didn't you? You thought that now that you belonged to the Captain that you would never see me again," his eyes bulged, mouth open, tongue practically hanging out. "Well you were wrong! I told you this wasn't over. I will have you. "

"The only thing you will have is a place in hell!" yelled Emma.

Xavier grabbed at Emma. She ducked, darting around his side and heading towards the door. He caught her, his hand locked around her left wrist and yanking her backwards. She slashed at him with the piece of glass, drawing a few lines of blood across his forearm. He growled, throwing her to the ground and sending a kick into her ribs. Emma tried to get up, but her kicked her again and again, knocking the wind out of her and sending a throbbing pain throughout her ribcage. Suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her arms to the stone floor and knocking the glass out of her hand. Emma had taken some martial arts growing up; her father wanted to make sure she could defend herself. She tried a few things. However, this man, over six-feet tall and as broad as a bear, was too strong for her.

His face was almost touching hers, his beady eyes boring into her, his breath ragged and laced with liquor. He slammed his lips into hers, forcing a kiss like before, and then jumped back. He spit, tasting blood. She had bit him.

"You'll regret that."

Emma was now face down on the floor. Xavier had bound her arms behind her back, tying the knots tight enough to start cutting off circulation.

"There. Now you can't use your magic on me."

_I don't need my hands for that._

Emma tried to summon up some of her magic. It wasn't much, but she could feel a bit of that static between her fingers.

The guard's boot met her face.

"I see what you're doing! Don't even try it, witch!"

Emma gasped, feeling blood run from her nose. She was pretty sure it was broken.

Xavier's knife, the sharp and familiar, snaked across her back. This dress was much lighter, and it gave way with barely any give. He was leaning on top her, pressing into her, grunting into her ear.

"Before we go back to where we left off, let me remind you of something."

The knife dug into her skin and scraped across her thigh, drawing a four-inch line of blood. She recoiled at the sting.

"I was disappointed that you were so marked up before, but sometimes, a little girl needs to be punished."

He drew another one beneath it, and then another. He carved another just above her hip bone, this time deeper, causing the blood to run. She bit down on her lip, trying not to give him the satisfaction of her crying out.

_EMMA!_

Elphaba's voice filled Emma's head.

_Emma! Something's wrong! You're in pain! What's happening?_

Emma wanted to stay silent. She wanted to keep Elphaba away, just like the green girl had done for her before. She didn't want her to know.

Xavier dug another line into her side. This one caused to her let out a slight squeak.

_Emma! Tell me what's happening! Tell me!_

Emma's resolve didn't last.

"Elphie…Elphie…"

Xavier continued to cut small lines up and down her side and leg. Each one throbbed and stung, sending spasms up her torso.

 _Someone's there!_  Elphaba had realized it.  _Someone's there! Oh Oz, Emma! Emma! Talk to me!_

The guard dug the point of the knife into her thigh and twisted. She couldn't hold back the sound any long.

"Help me."

Xavier laughed. She didn't realize she had said it out loud.

"No one is here to help you, sweetheart. No one's coming to your rescue. It's just you and me."

* * *

Elphaba slammed her body against the wall, crying out her friend's name.

"EMMA! EMMA! Talk to me! Emma!"

She shook, holding back the sob that threatening to choke her. Tears would not save her friend.

She put her hands to her head, trying to stop the thoughts from racing and focus.

She thought of the only person who could help her.

_Glinda._

Elphaba had never tried to contact anyone but Emma. Her thoughts floated so easily through Emma that it took almost no effort. She didn't know if she could do it, or if she had enough power to do it. She knew that Finn might be guarding Glinda's door. Maybe Glinda could get help.

The green girl concentrated. She pictured the outside of Glinda's room and the inside. She pictured her old roommate, her best friend, blonde, smiley, probably wearing something pink and glittery. She tried to picture everything in clear detail. Glinda was her first friend, the first person that showed her any form of kindness. She had to be connected to her as well.

_Glinda. Glinda. Can you hear me? Glinda. It's Elphie._

She felt the words twist into a vine, shooting outward. It was the same familiar feeling she had ages ago, when she reached out into nothingness and found Emma.

_Glinda! Glinda! HELP!_

* * *

Glinda stopped mid sentence. Someone was calling her name.

_GLINDA! GLINDA! HELP! CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

"Elphie?" said Glinda out loud.

Finn looked around. "Can she talk inside your head as well?"

_Glinda. Focus. Can you hear me or not?_

"Yes, yes I can hear you! Oh Elphie, when were you able to do this? This is incredible? It's like that tele…teleplet…telepathy…yeah, telepathy thing we had to do that stupid paper on."

_Glinda, there's no time. I need your help._

Glinda paused. "What's wrong?"

Finn knew before Glinda even replied.

"It's Emma."

_There's someone in Emma's cell. It's bad. I can feel her. She's terrified. Finn should be there. Find Finn…tell him to hurry._

"Finn's right here!" said Glinda, but he wasn't. He had already fled.

* * *

Xavier put down the knife. He put more of his weight down on her, pinning her to the floor with such force that she could barely twitch.

"Now that that's over with," The hands that plagued Emma's nightmares had returned. "Let's start from where we left off."

_Emma and Elphaba were sitting on the bed, doubled over from laughter. Finn was telling them about his last camp, where they took the soldiers for trainings. He was imitating one of his comrades, who apparently was a bumbling fool. Apparently, this man got so plastered that he tried to come onto their Chief at a brothel, somehow drunk enough to mistake him for a lady._

_"And then—" Finn had to catch his own breath, laughing at his own imitation. "And then he looks directly at the Chief and goes "Uhhhhhh I'm sorry sir. I really did think you were a lady from behind. You've got a ladylike behind, sir"_

_Emma found out then that sometimes Elphaba snorted when she laughed._

The guard turned his hands to his belt. He hastily undid his buckle, pulling out his shirt. His eyes were wild, taken over by violence and lust.

"Yess…finally… " He stood up, leering over the girl. She had resigned to laying her head on the ground, crying weakly as the pain she hoped she would never feel again returned.

_Finn….Finn, help me…._

* * *

Finn was running at top speed. He zig-zagged through the hallways, dodging and bumping into various members of the castle staff. A few of his men tried to stop him, but he flew by, ignoring them.

 _It's Xavier,_ he thought. _It has to be. He's the one that got me to leave. He led me out of there. He never follows the rules. He never respected me._

Finn felt like he was going to scream.

_I'm so stupid. I should've paid more attention. I'm so stupid!_

Finn flung himself into the darkness that led to the Southstairs, and descended the steps a few at a time.

_I'm coming Emma. Hold on. I'm coming!_

* * *

Xavier pondered to himself, eyes roaming. "Hmmm… now that I actually have you, I wonder where I'm going to start. I have so many options."

He bent down, pulling up Emma's head by her hair. With one last shot of defiance, she spit in his face, blood that had run from her nose now splattered across his eyes.

"Well," he said, wiping his face on his sleeve. "That decides it then. You've always had a mouth." He yanked Emma up even more, pulling her to her knees.

"We can start in that pretty little mouth of yours."

_"Hey…hey…you're okay…" Finn climbed off the bed, kneeling on the floor next to where Emma was sitting, hoping that making himself smaller would make her less frightened. "None of them will bother you anymore. Since I claimed you, they cannot touch you, under threat of punishment. I will come and visit when I can, to make sure that you are actually being fed and cared for. I promise."_

The guard reeled back, screaming, having not expected his victim to fight back.

"You wretched bitch! You better not have damaged me!" His fist hit Emma's face over and over again until the world faded, threatening to go black.

_Elphaba's snorting laugh. Glinda's shrieking giggle. The warm, soft pillows on her bed. The embrace of her friend, her parallel, her sister, her twin. The pale glow of the firelight. Finn's warm eyes, his hand upon hers. His shaggy hair, his golden eyes, his crooked smile…_

Xavier flipped her over, ready to claim his prize. The pain that hit Emma was nothing like she ever knew. It was so awful, so much, so overwhelming that she couldn't even manage to get out a sound. One of his hands held him up, the other wrapped around her throat, squeezing. Emma's vision swirled around her, pulling in and out from darkness. She gasped, unable to catch her breath.

"When I'm done with you, I will kill you!" he yelled into her face. "I will kill you and then kill that whore twin of yours!"

Emma felt like she was finally, truly broken

BANG.

Emma was sure she was dreaming. There was Finn, standing before her, bathed in the light from the torches in the hall. His face contorted, focusing in on the horrific scene in front of him. He pulled his hands to his face for a brief second before dropping them to his waist. Violent, wild rage consumed his boyish face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Xavier pulled back and stood up.

"She's just a whore, Captain," he said. "None of us are happy that you get to keep her to yourself. We all wanted a piece, but no, the wonderful, perfect Captain got to have her. She has given us a lot of trouble. She also insulted me, which I don't take very lightly."

"What did you do to her?" hissed Finn through gritted teeth.

"She kept defying me. I had to let her know who was boss."

Finn never realized he could feel this much rage. It was almost paralyzing. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"For Oz's sakes, Captain, get a grip. I barely got a taste. She sure got a taste though..."

Finn's mouth opened, the realization striking him like a blow to the head. Xavier doddled around, tucking his shirt back in, walking through the room as if everything was totally normal. Emma, her airway finally reopening, gasped for breath. Finn unsheathed the knife he carried on his belt.

"You're a lucky man, Captain" Xavier fumbled with his belt as he moved towards Finn, the low light of the room disguising the knife in the captain's hands. "You can barely tell she's been with a man. Too bad I didn't have time to-"

Finn had enough. He actually dropped the knife, choosing to attack his comrade with his bare fists. He landed one punch in the center of his face, instantly breaking his nose. Another landed across his left cheek, another to the right. Xavier stumbled, trying to stop the blood running down his face.

"Captain, what—"

Finn didn't stop. He kneed Xavier in the stomach, bringing him to his knees. Finn landed punch after punch on Xavier's face. When the guard fell onto the ground, Finn continued to punch him over and over, blood splattering over his knuckles and across his face. He hit and hit until Xavier's face was an unrecognizable mash of blood. Finn stood up, shaking, adrenaline vibrating through his body. He grabbed the unconscious guard by his collar and dragged him out of the room. He was just lucky enough to catch the changing of the guard; the others stared at their Captain, dragging a bloodied member of his own company across the floor.

"Take him away!" Finn howled, flinging him towards the others with as much force as he could muster. "He is a traitor, disloyal, traitor to me and the entire Force. Take him away and lock him up! He is a TRAITOR TO THE FORCE!"

The other guards, fearful, saluted Finn with a shaky, "Yes Captain!"

"Take him, and don't come back! Your post has been filled for the night! LEAVE ME BE. DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL I SAY SO, THAT IS AN ORDER! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes Captain!" It took three guards to lift the unconscious man and pull his lifeless body up the stairs. Finn stood in the hall, body throbbing, heart pounding, waiting until there was no sign or sound of anyone else. When the sounds vanished, he bolted back through the door, slamming it behind him.

"EMMA!"

Finn found her lying in the same spot. She had rolled to her side, arms still bound behind her. There was blood all over her, coating her skin in crimson. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she wasn't moving. Finn grabbed a blanket from the bed and haphazardly threw it over her. He picked his knife up off the floor and cut the ropes from her wrists, freeing her hands. He went to wrap his arms around her, to pick her up, when her eyes flew open. They shot around the room, her breath fast and shallow, like a hunted animal. She realized that someone else was still there.

"No more…please…no more…" Her voice shattered Finn's heart into pieces.

"It's me. It's Finn. It's Finn." His voice caught in his throat. "I'm here. I got here as fast as I could. I'm here."

He reached for her again. She pulled away from him, the blanket partially dropping off of her. The low light of the lanterns illuminated the shiny scars that criss- crossed over Emma's back, covering her from she shoulders down. Finn had never noticed them before, and the sight almost made him lose it.

"Don't touch me…" she pleaded, jamming her eyes closed. " I can't…I can't..."

"No, no, sweetheart no, it's Finn. It's just Finn. He's gone. I hit him. I hurt him. I hurt him for you. I smashed his face in. I might have killed him, I don't know. But he's gone. It's just me."

She opened her eyes again and turned to him, her vision still blurry and unfocused.

"Finn?" she said softly. "Are you really here?"

"I'm here." Finn brushed the hair out of Emma's face, stuck to the blood that had dried up under her nose. "Let me help you."

He pulled the blanket back over her body. He sat down, feeling sick as he realized that he was sitting in her blood. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She hissed and then whimpered, the pain from everything still reeling.

"It's okay, it's okay," he said, trying to comfort himself as well. He stood, lifting the broken girl off of the ground. He carried her across the room, laying her as gently as he could on the bed. She jerked, a painful spasm wracked her body. Finn felt like he had been cut apart.

 _What do I do now?_  thought Finn.  _What do I do?_

He placed his hand back onto her forehead, feeling the sweat on her brow. He then heard a voice.

_Emma!_

He leapt backwards.

 _What?_  He thought.

There was a pause. He felt his hair stand up, like someone was breathing on his neck.

_Finn? Is that you? Are you with her?_

He knew that voice well. "…Elphaba?"

_How am I….no, that doesn't matter. Did you get to Emma? Please say you got to Emma…_

"I did…" Finn felt tears flow down his cheeks. "But I was too late. He got to her first. I could have killed him. I hit him so many times."

He could hear Elphaba's labored breathing in his head.

_Please tell me she's still alive._

"She is…but…he..." He buried his head in his hands, weeping. "I don't know what to do now! I don't know what to do!"

_Finn…Finn, listen to me. She needs you now. She needs you more than ever. She needs you to take care of her. Clean off any blood or... Um...See if you can attend to any injuries. You do know how to use a simple healer's kit, right Captain?_

"Of course I do. We carry one everywhere with us."

_Good. Try to work on everything that you can. Her injuries need to heal as quickly as possible. I am letting you know, it's better to do so if she's not awake._

"Okay," he took a couple of deep breaths. "I'll try."

Finn filled a bowl up with water from the pitcher he had left there the night before. He found a small cloth and dunked it in the water. He had tended to some of his own injuries on the field, and even to the injuries of his comrades. He was even given a special award for his quick thinking after a raid went badly. He remembered how his comrades screamed during medical. He didn't know if he could handle hearing her scream because of him.

Finn gently dabbed the wet cloth on Emma's face, trying to wipe up the blood. As luck would not have it, she was definitely still awake. She sat up so fast that Finn almost fell off of his chair. She backed herself into the wall, eyes wide.

"It's just me," he said gently. "It's Finn. Elphie—" he hoped using the green girl's nickname would calm her—"Elphie told me to take care of you. She's giving me instructions inside my head. It's a bit weird."

Emma stared at Finn, shaking her head a bit to try to focus on him. Finn could not take it anymore. He sat the bowl of water down on the ground hastily, causing some spill on the floor. He sat himself on the bed, and with one swoop, pulled Emma into his arms.

"Oz Emma, I'm so sorry."

He felt Emma's body recoil, then relax, and then heard the sounds of sobbing. She buried her head into his shoulder, her sobs echoing into his chest. She cried for everything that had happened, for every pain, sorrow, and humiliation she had endured since entering this world. She cried and cried until her breath caught in her throat and she would hyperventilate. Finn would then sit her up and breathe with her until her heart rate slowed down.

Elphaba's voice flickered in his mind.

_I can feel her sorrow...We couldn't stop it...We didn't stop it...What have we done…._

She was shaking too hard, her breathing sharp and ragged. Finn sat her up on his lap, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Breathe….breathe….In…out…in…out…in…out…There you go. Breathe. You can do it. Breathe." Finn cupped her chin with his hands. The redness in her bloodshot eyes made the green stand out even more, two emeralds piercing into his eyes, into his heart. She looked at him like he was the only thing left in this world that was good.

Finn suddenly heard Xavier's vile words shoot through his head.

He brought back a cup of water and a bit of liquor. He made her take the liquor first, hoping to help burn the horrid taste from her mouth. She held the cup of water with both hands, trying to take sips, struggling to hold it without dropping it.

Finn waited until she had calmed a bit before summoning up some courage.

"Em...Em...uh...Elphaba said I need to tend to your wounds…she said that I have to do it as soon as I can. I…I don't want to touch you without your permission. Is it okay that I tend to you?"

Emma thought for a moment and then nodded, handing the cup back to the Captain.

Finn had to force himself to let her go. He leaned her up against the headboard and went to get his supply kit. As Captain, he was required to make sure he had medical supplies on his at all times just in case. He brought them to the bed, and refilled the bowl of water that he had dropped. He plopped on the bed, legs crossed in front of Emma, the bowl on his lap.

"I need to clean the blood off of your face, okay?"

He gingerly placed on hand on the back of Emma's head to hold her steady. He wiped the blood from her face, noticing that her nose was slightly off, broken. He cleaned off her forehead and the scar on her left cheek. His movements revealed a large lump growing on the side of her head, a bruise across her cheekbone, scrapes around her chin. He moved his other hand to hold her behind her right ear. Emma closed her eyes, resting the weight of her head in his hand.

Finn felt his heart tug.

He stopped, realizing what he had to do next.

"Emma…I'm going to ask your permission again." She opened her eyes. "I…I need to clean your wounds and tend to them. But some of them are in…more private places. If you don't want me to, just say so."

"It's okay," she said softly. "Do what you need to."

"Are you sure?"

Emma nodded gently.

"I trust you."

"If you get scared, or need me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

Emma pulled the blanket off of her shoulders, causing it to tumble neatly on the bed. Finn felt like he was doing something wrong seeing her that way, as if he was violating her all over again. But she sat unmoving, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall, staring at nothing.

_You're afraid, Captain._

Elphaba's voice was back.

"Of course I am. I'm afraid of hurting her."

_You need to take care of her. I was supposed to protect her and care for her and I could not. Now you have to._

"I know."

Emma tilted her head.

Finn rubbed his temple. "Does she always just appear inside your head like that, so intrusively, scaring the daylights out of you?"

Emma raised an eyebrow.

 _Good_ , thought Finn.  _My Emma is still in there._

_YOUR Emma?_

"Hey! Stay out of my head, already. Not everything in there is your business."

 _Fine, I'll leave you be._  Elphaba hissed.  _Be careful, Captain. If I feel her hurting too much, I might have to find a way over there._

Finn surveyed Emma's injuries, not realizing how many times a heart could break in one day.

Dark purple bruises mixed with bright red marks, wrapping across her upper body. The knife wounds began at the hip, snaking down her thigh in various degrees of severity. Some of them were thin scratches, others were angry, open wounds. Her wrists were red and raw from where the ropes were tied on, her fingers swollen from being crushed beneath her. A huge bruise, almost taking the shape of a boot, formed over her ribs on her right side. She had at least a bruised rib, possibly a broken one. Finn's hands shook. There was not one part of her body that was unharmed.

He gently wiped down her entire body to rid it of dirt and dried blood. He bit his own lip, trying to stay focused and be strong each time he hit a spot that made her jump and shriek in pain. He kept asking her if she wanted him to stop, but she would just shake her head. The bruises would have to heal themselves, but the open wounds could be tended to. He pulled the jar of ointment out of his bag, seeing Emma recoil at its sight. She knew what that felt like.

"Here," he put the cream on one hand, taking one of her hands in his free one. "Just squeeze if it hurts. I don't care if you hurt me. I've broken fingers before." The last part was a lie, but he didn't want to make her feel guilty. He applied the cream to her cuts, mentally cursing at himself every time she cried out. A particularly nasty one caused a few tears to leak from her eyes. It made Finn hate himself in that moment.

 _Forgive me, my love...And forgive me, Elphaba,_  he thought.  _I'm doing my best._

Emma had shut her eyes, her body shaking like a leaf. Finn felt like a monster, like the worst person in the entire world. He wanted to grab onto her, to hold her, to make everything be okay, but he knew that it was impossible. It will never be okay again.

When he was done, he carried his supplies back to the table. He dropped them with a resounding thud and leaned on the table. He stood there, knowing if he took his weight off of the wood that there was a chance his knees would give out. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get himself together.

"Finn?"

He straightened. "Yes?"

Emma had the blanket wrapped around her again. It encased her, making her look so small.

"Don't go."

He pulled one of the chairs over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"I'm here."

"Finn…" Emma reached out one hand to him. "Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you," said Finn. "I don't want to touch you after that monster—

"No!" said Emma sharply. "Please…don't leave me alone."

Finn sat back on the bed, again pulling Emma into his arms. His head rested on the top of hers, her face buried into chest. One hand stroked her hair; the other traced absentmindedly over her shoulder. Occasionally he would hit a thin spot in the blanket, and could feel the raised scars beneath it. Finn decided there was a special place in hell for every person that had put a mark on her. He held her for what seemed like an eternity, feeling her chest rise and fall against his. Every so often he would feel the tears sting his eyes, but he would blink them back. He needed to keep her safe. He needed to protect her. He cared for her so much. His heart ached for her, yearned for her…

_You love her._

Elphaba's voice invaded his privacy again. He tried to ignore her.

_You love her._

"I failed her."

_So did I. And I love her. And so do you._

Finn couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

_I know you do. It's fine that you do. Although now I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid._

Finn still said nothing.

_Bring me there as soon as it's safe to do so. I need to see her._


	25. Healing

Chapter 25: Healing

Finn grabbed Elphaba hours later, deep into the late night. He was very thankful that his guards were respectful and obedient to his orders. Not one had come back down since he threw Xavier out of the door and dismissed them.

After holding Emma in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, Finn had snuck back into the main castle to get a few things. He moved in haste, remembering the look of terror Emma gave him when he stepped out of the door, leaving her alone. He refilled his medical kit. He packed a sack full of food. He had Mae sneak him into Glinda's room, where the blonde almost knocked him out with a stiletto heel. From Glinda he got some new clothes, socks, and a much warmer blanket made of fur. He waited until he was ready to leave before he gave her a short but still horrifying version of the events. He choked on the words as he spoke and tore out of the door as soon as he finished, leaving Glinda slack-jawed and weeping.

He returned to the room, unloading the goods onto the table as Emma changed. He made sure to keep his eyes locked on the table, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. He had taken the brightest lamp from his study, one that shone with a silvery light. He lit it, casting its glow through the cell. Glinda had given her a greenish-blue dress that stopped at the wrists and knee , with a dark green sash around the waist. It probably would have fit Emma sometime before, but her imprisonment had taken a toll, the satin fabric hanging off of her thin frame.

Finn didn't realize he had fallen asleep, head on the table, until Emma woke him. She had fallen into a fitful sleep, and a nightmare sent her shooting up into a sitting position. Even though she was awake, she was still living inside her dark dream. Her eyes were glossed over, her body shaking and rolling into a ball, desperate pleas coming out of her mouth.

"Stop…no…stop… please stop… "

Finn had tried to wake her from her living nightmare, but nothing was working. He flew into Elphaba's room so fast that she almost attacked him, thinking him to be someone else. They rushed into Emma's cell, where she was rocking back and forth on the bed. She had fully woken up now, but it was still very fresh in her mind. She had her head on her knees, sobbing.

"Stop…don't touch me…please….…please"

"Emma." Elphaba climbed into bed next to her friend, calling her name softly. "Emma…Emma…Emma…."

Emma's green eyes met her counterpart's chocolate ones.

"Elphie?"

In her thrashing, some of Emma's wounds had reopened. They could see the blood soaking through her new dress. Elphaba, forcing herself to be calm and strong, took it upon herself to care for her. Finn turned himself around so Elphaba could help Emma change into something new. When Elphaba got a good look at the damage done to her friend, she had to walk out of the room for a moment to punch the walls and curse every god she could come up with. She came back, eyes hard, her emotions only betrayed by her quivering bottom lip. She tended to the open wounds, using some gauze taken from Glinda's room to try to wrap up the parts of Emma's leg that looked the worst. Emma was relaxed with Elphaba, letting her do what she need to.

Elphaba hissed to Finn, gesturing for him to go away. He didn't even ask; he walked to the other side of the room, leaning his head on the cell door.

Elphaba lowered her voice.

"Are you in pain, love?"

"Well…Seeing as you just bandaged my entire leg..."

"No...no...not there...How do I say this...Does it still hurt you..."

It took Emma second to realize what Elphaba meant, but when she did, she inhaled slowly and paused for a while. Her reply was a small but deliberate nod.

Elphaba's expression was full of sympathy. She pushed the hair back from Emma's eyes.

"I'll go through the Captain's kit. He might have something you can take to dull the pain. It will take time, but it will go away. I promise."

Emma clasped her hand around her friend's wrist.

"How did you…." She shuddered. "How did you go through this….so many times…."

Elphaba gently cupped Emma's face in a green hand.

"I had to. I knew that every man that walked into my cell was not going to yours, and that gave me the strength to keep going. Truthfully, I wanted to give up. I wanted to give up so many times, but I couldn't. If I had needed to die to keep you safe, I would have. However, you needed me to live, so I continued to live."

Emma sighed.

"We will never be okay, will we?"

"Probably not. But we still try anyway."

* * *

Emma was wrapped up under the covers, asleep. Elphaba was standing next to Finn, both staring out of the cell door, focusing on the flickering of the lamplight through the bars.

"Will she recover?" asked Finn.

"It will take time," replied Elphaba. "She will keep the scars. She will probably always hurt. The memories, sadly, will definitely stay with her. I offered to see if I could take some of the pain from her. She refused, like she always does, and I'm not strong enough to force her like she did with me."

"You sacrifice yourself for everyone," stated the Captain. "Glinda had told me this, but now I see that it's true."

"It's not out of selflessness, Captain," she retorted. "I'm the Wicked Witch remember? I do it because I need to atone for my wicked ways."

"So you do it to punish yourself."

"Why does this matter to you?"

"Because Emma told me something that was the truth," he said, eyes not leaving the flame. "She told me that if I had been more aware of what was happening, then I could have helped you sooner. She said I could have stopped those guards from coming into your cell. Basically, I was stupid and oblivious, and my carelessness hurt you and who knows how many others. I feel like  _I_  have to atone."

The two stood in silence for a few more painful moments.

"We all have things we've done wrong, Elphaba," said the Captain. "We all have burdens to bear, people that we've hurt, things that have gone wrong. We can only punish ourselves for so long before it's pointless."

"You have no idea what burdens I bear."

"I served under Captain Tigelaar."

Elphaba stopped. "Don't say that name."

"He was my direct officer. When I joined, he was assigned as my mentor. I was told that he was the one to model myself after. I tried to do so. I tried to follow his ways, and I physically followed him, volunteering on all of his missions. I went on all of the hunts for the Wicked Witch. I didn't realize until recently that those missions were not to kill you, but to find you."

"Stop talking."

"I wanted to be just like him. I was given his place after he…passed."

"I said stop talking."

"Look at me now," Finn said with a small laugh. "Here I am, Captain of the Guard, harboring the Wicked witch, defying the Wizard, plotting to kill Morrible…" He paused. "And falling for a wanted fugitive."

The last sentence had just spilled out. He hoped Elphaba hadn't noticed.

"I ended up way more like him than I thought. I am just what I had admired, the strong Captain Fiyero—"

"STOP!"

Finn ducked as a pitcher of water came shooting across the room, smashing against the wall. Elphaba was livid.

"I told you to stop! DO NOT SAY HIS NAME. DO NOT SPEAK OF HIM."

"Elphie?"

Finn and Elphaba spun around. Emma was out of bed, standing next to the kitchen table. She held her glass in both hands. She took a gulp, and set it back down on the table.

"You need to eventually forgive yourself for his death."

Elphaba's hands balled up, squeezing, trying to stop her eyes from stinging.

"Elphie," said Emma. "Remember what you told me? You did all these things for me. You took all that suffering so I didn't have to. You did that for me, and he did that for you. You said you would have died to keep me safe. He died to keep you safe. He did what you would have done. One day, you will need to stop trying to punish yourself for what happened to him. Hopefully that day is soon."

Elphaba stood shaking, a few rogue tears threatening to escape. She forced herself to regain composure.

"Emma, you shouldn't be up. It hurts you. You need to rest."

Emma snorted, knowing that her statement had been avoided.

"Fine."

Emma went back into bed, falling back asleep almost instantly. Finn and Elphaba watched her like two worried parents.

Elphaba 's gaze could have bore a hole in Finn's skull. He met her eyes.

"Tell me this Captain…Do you love her?"

Finn stammered…."I…."

"You said you were falling for her, but do you love her?"

She had noticed after all.

"I—"

"Yes or no."

"Elphaba—"

"YES OR NO."

Pause.

"Yes."

Finn's heart pounded with the realization. It almost made him dizzy.

"Well then," replied Elphaba. "Let me ask you this. Would you die for her?"

"That's an intense question."

"In our predicament, it's one that needs to be asked," said the green girl. "Would you die for her?"

Finn thought about how he saw her, slammed to the floor, how it lit a fire of rage in him so strong that he couldn't control himself. He thought about the first time he saw her in this cell, when, in order to keep her friend safe, she offered herself up to him, the need to protect the ones she loved stronger than her fear. He thought about tending to her wounds, how she had given her full and complete trust to him. He then thought about how he held her in this arms, how he felt her sigh and relax against his chest. He thought about her standing in the Throne Room, sharp-tongued, defiant, powerful, glowing violent white, blinding everyone in her path. He thought about her green eyes, her soft smile, her bright laugh, the way her hand touched his face….

"I believe I would most certainly die for her."

Elphaba nodded. "Good. We're on the same page then."


	26. Infirmity

Chapter 26 : Infirmity

Captain Eroset had set himself up an appointment with the Wizard after Xavier's trial. The Wizard had sentenced Xavier to be banished—which Captain Eroset thought was way too easy of a punishment for the horrid bastard—and Finn believed that maybe the Wizard would hear his case. He pleaded, describing some of Emma's injuries to the Wizard, saying she needed a more watchful eye and more medical attention. The Wizard refused on the grounds that although she was the Captain's personal gift, she was still a criminal, and what would people think if a traitor to the Emerald City was snuggled up in the comfy Captain's quarters? After much complaining, the Wizard gave him permission to reassign all of the guards so that he could watch Emma himself at night.

Finn made sure he was the only guard on duty when he was in the Southstairs. The events had caused a shift in Finn's demeanor. He had turned grumpy, quick-tempered, disdainful, and controlling over his men. Elphaba had told him about Morrible's interrogation and how his men strung Emma up on the wall and put their hands on her. After some time, and a bit of badgering, the green girl told him some of her own terrors, of the men that gleefully visited her cell over and over. He would look at their faces, wondering which ones were guilty. It made him sick to look at them. He grew to hate them.

The Gale Force had started to whisper about the Captain Eroset The Tyrant. They all knew what happened to Xavier. They had tried to joke with the Captain about his possessiveness over the prisoner, but he snapped at them, refusing to let them talk about it. He stopped showing up the bars they often frequented, where the Gale Force usually met to let loose and bond. They would whisper in the bar about the Captain. Some believed that he was obsessed with the prisoner, looming over her night and day. Others believe that she bewitched him, placing a spell on him to control him. They brought their concerns to the Wizard, but he dismissed them. The Gale Force had never been so timely, organized, and focused before the Captain's behavior change. To make sure they were far away from Emma and Elphaba, Finn took every lead about Animal hideouts and rebel camps into consideration, sending his men out on long missions. Morrible was very pleased with this, often praising the Captain, lavishing him with wine, gold, jewels, and a larger study.

Finn needed none of those things. The only thing that mattered to him was Emma. Everything was a struggle for her, for every part of her body was a hot button for pain. She did her best, putting on a brave face for them, but she still hurt. Sometimes she would get a jolt that would send her careening into the wall or onto the floor. Despite her protests, he took to carrying Emma when she needed it.

The Captain had recently sent Mae out into the city with some of the gold to buy an expensive medicine that the castle doctor did not keep on hand. Not long after her ordeal, Emma, weakened from her injuries, had come down with a fever. The soldiers called it Southstairs Sickness. Despite the need to manhandle prisoner women, the guards had been trained not to make contact with prisoners unless absolutely necessary. The cold and damp bred the illness, and it could be deadly. The cure for it was costly, and the Gale Force usually preferred to let the prisoners succumb to it.

Finn had moved Elphaba into Emma's cell in secret so they both could tend to her. He bribed a few people with the jewels Morrible gave him to get a few ingredients to make a potion to help keep her fever down. Elphaba had been interested in healing when she was younger, and she knew many of the remedies from her homeland. The two took turns tending to Emma day and night, with Elphaba taking over when Finn had to go back to his Captain's duties. The sickness had latched onto Emma and did not want to let her go. Emma struggled to keep food down and was constantly in a cold sweat, shivering, unable to keep warm. Elphaba reached out to Glinda; Mae appeared a few hours later, and then every few days after that, delivering baskets full of warm clothes, food, extra blankets, and notes from the blonde. Elphaba, distracted, had been neglecting contact with her former roommate. Glinda, still stuck under the gaze of Morrible and the Gale Force, was very forgiving.

It did not help that Emma struggled to sleep. Her nightmares would take her over, and she would wake up wild, trying to run out of the door. Sometimes they would show up during the day as a flashback, a living nightmare. One time, after she stumbled while walking, Finn had picked her up and accidentally brushed too close to her inner thigh. She hit him, falling to floor, where she curled up into a ball and cried, "Don't touch me…don't touch me….please…" over and over until Elphaba had pulled her out of it. Finn was so angry at himself that he rushed out of the room, cursing, and didn't return for over an hour.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mae to return from the city with the potion, slipping it into Finn's bag as he dozed outside Emma's door. Elphaba worked quickly, slipping it into some mint tea, the only thing Emma could usually keep down. Emma sat by the fire, sipping the tea, wrapped up in a blanket, silent. Finn paced back and forth, eventually annoying Elphaba, who sent him to go check on Glinda. He tried to argue, but there was no use arguing with the witch. He left in a huff.

Elphaba sat down next to Emma.

"The whips didn't kill me." Emma spoke flatly. "Your pain didn't kill me. The humiliation didn't kill me. The guards didn't kill me. The nightmares are trying to kill me, but are failing. And now this. Now this illness..." She paused. "Do you think this will be it?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I doubt it. We're the same, and we're too stubborn to die. You know what they say: there is no rest for the wicked."

Emma snorted, taking another sip of her tea. "I did die, though. That Emma, the one you first contacted? She's dead. She's been dead for a long time. This Emma is someone else."

"I remember the old Elphaba," said the green girl wistfully. "The one from Shiz, the one who was so excited to go out into the big, wide world. The one who was so full of hope, so ready to prove herself to everyone. She's been dead a long time as well. For a while, I would look in the mirror and only see the Witch."

"Am I witch?"

"I think you might know the answer to that question."

Emma tapped her mug. "If you could read that book, do you think I could?"

"Maybe," replied Elphaba. "But that thing is long gone. I was telling the truth when I said I didn't know where it was."

"I don't think I can go back," said Emma. "I mean…if we make it out alive and everything, I don't think I can go back to my world. This place is just a fairy tale there. No one would believe me. I'd have to pretend this never happened. I can't do that. Old Emma was born in that world. New Emma was born in Oz. But I don't feel like I belong here either."

"A world without the Wizard…without Morrible…without being hunted…" mused Elphaba. "Sounds great to me. I'd like to see it."

"I doubt you would. We have enough issues dealing with people who are slightly different shades of tan. I doubt your greenness will be any more accepted there than here."

Emma suddenly pulled the mug from her lips.

"You know what I don't get?"

Elphaba turned to her. "Hmm?"

"Oz is full of weird, at least compared to my world. There's magic, for one thing. Like, actual magic, that actually exists, and nobody seems too bothered by it. You can even take classes on it and have a career in it!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And! There are talking animals. Like animals… an-i-mals…that talk. They don't just talk either! They intermingle and make communities and have jobs! People don't take a second look at an animal that talks, or magic spells that change the weather, but they were horrified by a person—a normal, everyday person—who just happened to be green. That's it. Just… _green_! Like, maybe I'd get it if you had some weird deformity like an extra eyeball or hunchback or something, but you don't! I mean, look at us. We're basically identical. You are me, with brown eyes and green skin. That's it. Those are the only differences. Magic and talking animals? Sure thing! Totally normal! But oh no, a green person! How strange and horrifying!"

Elphaba was laughing so hard that she couldn't speak. Emma sighed, taking frustrated sips of her tea.

"It just makes no god damned sense…"

Finn appeared, carrying more presents from Glinda.

"How is Emma?" he asked immediately.

Elphaba sat up, wiping a tear from her face. "Well…seeing as she hasn't shut up since you left, I'm assuming she's feeling better."

Emma grumbled. "The day I'm strong enough to get my magic back at full power, you're both in for it."

Finn dropped the bag on the table and walked towards the girls. He put his hand on Emma's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. She tilted her head, leaning on his arm. Finn's hand turned, lightly dancing over Emma's cheek and tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm heading up to the kitchen to get more mint leaves," he said. "I'll be back."

Emma reached up, catching his hand in hers. She entwined her fingers between his, her thumb running across his larger, calloused one. The captain smiled at her, giving her hand a quick squeeze before letting it go.

When he exited, Emma caught Elphaba grinning at her.

"What?"

Elphaba said nothing. She just said nothing, smiling as if she was proud of herself.

" _What_?"

"He's in love with you."

Emma choked on her tea, spitting it towards the fire. "You're full of shit."

Elphaba kept grinning. "He is. He is love with you."

"I really think you're full of shit."

"He told me himself."

Emma, eyes bulging, almost dropped her mug. "Ohhhhh gosh."

"And," stated Elphaba matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure you're in love with him."

"I am NOT," said Emma indignantly.

Elphaba snorted. "I just saw how you reacted to him. It's pretty obvious."

"I mean…" Emma stuttered. "Look, he saved me. He protected me. He took care of me, made sure that I didn't starve or bleed out or die. If he hadn't come in to save me when he did...I…He saved my life. I owe him a lot."

"Yes, and when you were in pain, you called out to him. You called his name. I heard it."

"You're thinking far too much into this, Elphie."

Elphaba groaned, shaking her head. "This is what arguing with me must feel like. Remind me to go apologize to Glinda."


	27. Benefaction

Chapter 27: Benefaction

Finn returned, this time with some warm soup and some fancy tarts that he nabbed from the kitchen.

"How did you manage that?" inquired Elphaba.

"Morrible recently rewarded me with some sapphires," said Finn. "The head chef has an anniversary coming up. We made a trade."

"Hey," Emma grabbed onto Elphaba's arm, "I need help up."

The green girl pulled her parallel up, steadying her.

"Now that your voice works, we need to get working on those legs."

Emma glared. Finn laughed. "Fight nice, children."

The three of them sat around the table, eating and chatting. Finn had told them about Glinda's anonymous letter to the papers. Elphaba had strengthened her connection with Glinda, dictating Emma's story to Glinda through her mind. Emma gave permission for her to be as graphic as she needed to be, but Elphaba left a lot of things out. Now that the letter was in Mae's hands, it was only a matter of time.

The medicine was working; Emma kept everything down and took less time than normal to fall sleep. Her fever still kept up; Elphaba would often have to wipe sweat from her brow and wrap her in extra blankets. But at least she slept. She would get stronger.

Finn tried to stay up with her, but he always ended up dozing off, his head leaning awkwardly on the wall with his arms crossed. Elphaba wasn't much of a sleeper, so she didn't mind staying up. She did like having someone to care for, after all.

It took two more days for Emma's fever to break. To her dismay, Elphaba used this as an opportunity to check for any infections in the healing wounds. They had almost all fully healed, but some had been stubborn. Emma had been embarrassed about it, but her protests fell on deaf ears.

"We need to make sure that you're healing properly. Our bodies are identical. It's not that weird."

"Says you! To me that makes it weirder."

Yet Elphaba always got her way.

She looked Emma, furrowing her brow. Most of the cuts had closed up into pink scars, which was good. Hopefully they would fade one day. The bruises were still there, still as ugly and purple and painful. Emma would often say they didn't bother her, but the green girl knew she was lying.

"Hmm…" She was thinking so hard that you could see it on her face. "These are not healing like I want them to. I might have to ask Mae if she could find a book for me…" Elphaba stood up, eyeing her friend.

"I'll see if there's anything else we can get for you to eat as well."

"I'm fine, really," protested Emma.

"You're too thin, " retorted Elphaba. "You need to get your strength back."

The green girl remembered her first meeting with Glinda after her years on the run. Glinda had embraced her, and then pulled away, looking concerned.

"Oh Elphie, you haven't been taking care of yourself, you're skin and bones..."

* * *

Time passed, although awkwardly, due to the dark, sunless nature of the Southstairs. Emma was recovering well. She was sleeping better and was able to eat normally for the most part. Elphaba forced as much food on her as she could, and was usually met with some protest. The more she fought back, the better Elphaba felt. Emma's stubborn streak was returning.

One night, Elphaba was reading in a chair by the firelight when she noticed Finn at the edge of the bed. He was kneeling by the bed, arms across the mattress, watching Emma sleep. He pulled the blanket up to cover her exposed shoulder, and, like he tended to do, brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. His fingers traced the side of her head, down to her ear, and across the scar that descended diagonally to her jaw. He then ran his fingers around the perimeter of jaw and down the sides of her neck. Emma shivered slightly in her sleep, pulling herself into a tighter ball. Finn had a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Elphaba put a marker on the page she left off, opened the book wider, and slammed it shut as hard as she could. Finn flew back and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Will you just tell her already, loverboy?" snarked the witch. "You're making me nauseous."

* * *

Finn barreled into the room, breathless, clutching a newspaper in his hands.

"Look!" The girls joined him at the table.

The title jutted out to them.

PROOF! THE WIZARD AND GALE FORCE IMPRISON AND TORTURE INNOCENT PEOPLE! ARE YOU NEXT?

"Yes Glinda, you did it!" cried Finn. Emma stepped back. She knew her own story; she didn't need to read it. Elphaba and Finn were engrossed in the pages, making sure every last detail matched up. The story was a big one; it took the entire first three pages of the paper, which was very uncommon. The last time it was that long was when Elphaba was first captured.

"This is going to really cause quite a stir, isn't it?" said Finn.

Elphaba nodded. "We're going to have to be on high alert. If Morrible thinks the people are believing this, she is going to find us. We have to be prepared."

A small knock on the door startled them. Finn pulled out his knife, just in case, and opened the door. They were greeted with the smiling face of a perky blonde dressed in navy blue.

"ELPHIE! EMMA!" Glinda bounded into the room, pulled one girl into each arm.

"Oh thank Oz…thank Oz…I know that the Captain and Mae have been giving me updates….but after having to write all of poor Emma's story…I just had to come see you!"

Glinda let go to give Emma a painfully tight hug.

"Welcome to the Southstairs," said Emma dryly, after Glinda let go and she could get air in her lungs again. "It's damp, it's cold, it's sucks. Hooray!"

Glinda laughed, now wrapping both of her arms around her former roommate.

"It's good to see you, Glin, " replied the green girl.

"I miss you and worry about you every day, Elphie."

Emma noticed how close Finn was standing to her. His fingers ran down the back of her arm, giving her shivers. Goosebumps raised across her skin. Finn rested his hand on her arm, fighting the urge to wrap her into his embrace and pull her close. He still had not admitted to her, but he felt something so strongly for her, something he had never felt for any other woman. Seeing her so brave and powerful, then tortured and left to suffer, seeing her so sick, and now seeing her up, smiling and laughing, had sent his emotions in a tailspin. His heart had broken a thousand times over for her, and now that it had got itself back together, he wanted to give it to her. He wanted to give the entire world to her.

There was something he had kept buried, something secret for everyone, including Elphaba. The night he rescued Emma from Xavier, he had her wrapped up in his arms so tightly. He had held her as sobbed into chest. She couldn't breathe, and he had pulled her back, counting her breaths with her. She had leaned back, looking deep into his eyes. At that moment, he had so desperately wanted to kiss her.

Glinda shrieked. "Eee, I brought gifts!" She pulled a massive container out of her bag, and placed it on the table. The others looked at it curiously.

"What is that?"

She giggled, opening it to reveal a cake, white icing swirled around the sides with strawberries on top. It was perfect, aside from one of the sides that had a small chunk taken out.

Elphaba laughed. "Did you need a snack on the way down there, Glin?"

"No, silly. See, the bakers here are very particular. They have to have everything exactly right. If they can't fix it, they shove it in the back cooler to be shared with the lower-level staff. I went to find myself something to drink—oh don't look at me like that Elphie, I'm very good at sneaking around now-and I saw this beautiful cake and thought, 'Wouldn't it be such a disappointment if it got…ruined'."

"Elphaba, I think you got the wrong title," smirked Emma. "I think this one is the wicked one."

"Plus, I just had to, being your birthday and all!"

Elphaba froze. "What?"

"It's your birthday, silly!" teased Glinda. "Or did you forget it was already October?"

Emma pulled her arms around herself. October. It was October. When she was last in her own world, it was right at the beginning of summer. Had she been here that long? Had it really been months? Had she been gone for months there as well? Emma ran her fingers through her hair, noting that it now grazed the tops of her shoulders.

"What day is it?" asked Emma.

"Do you two not share a birthday?" asked Glinda. "That would be odd, seeing as you seem to share almost everything. You both even have a green body part!"

Both girls looked at each other, saying the same number in unison.

"4".

October 4th. They did in fact share a birthday, and an age. They were both 26.

"Well good!" said Glinda, clapping her hands. "I'm glad that worked out. I wasn't sure—I was really hoping your birthday was part of your identicalness and all—but I brought presents anyway! I can't look past a reason to celebrate."

"Glin, there's not much to celebrate," said Elphaba solemnly.

"Of course there is! You're alive! You're here, alive, and that's enough for me to celebrate for. Plus we're celebrating Emma's recovery!" Glinda dug through her bag. She pulled out a wide assortment of books—"Thank Oz, I read that last one four times over," said Elphaba- a large medical kit, a bottle of wine-"Yes I stole it Elphie, don't be mad"- and a stone container full of tea leaves-"in case you are feeling under the weather again, Emma."

Glinda then pulled out something large, wrapped in parchment.

"Now, I'm not sure what this is," she admitted. "I found it sitting on bed one afternoon after one of my press conferences. The note said to give it to you, so that's what I'm doing."

Elphaba took the package from Glinda's hands. In loopy, cursive handwriting, it read:

"Miss Glinda Upland: This belongs to Miss Elphaba Thropp. Please see that this is returned to her."

Elphaba's heart raced. She didn't even to open it to know what it was, but still pulled the parchment from it, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

Emma gave a quizzical look. "Is that what I think it is?"

Glinda had just handed Elphaba the Grimmerie.


	28. Enchantment

Chapter 28: Enchantment

There was a very long moment of silence between the four of them.

Elphaba was the first to move. She furiously shoved the book back towards Glinda.

"You need to take this back," she cried. "You need to find someone to hide it, destroy it, do something with it, so that it is lost to this world. I can't know where it is, it has to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry!' Glinda, shocked, had tears in her eyes. "I didn't know! I didn't know what it was!"

"Can I see it?"

They all looked towards Emma.

"No, Emma, it's too dangerous," said Elphaba.

Emma stepped forward. "I have a theory, but I need to see it."

"Emma—"

"For Christ's sake give me the damned book!"

Glinda shoved the book into Emma's hands, backing away. Emma sat down by the silver lantern, and opened the book. Silence filled the room again. The seconds ticked by at a crawl. Suddenly, Emma burst out laughing.

"What in Oz is she laughing at?" asked Glinda.

Emma threw her head back, laughing even harder, almost a cackle.

"She even laughs like you," remarked Glinda to her former roommate.

"This is completely ridiculous," Emma shook her head back and forth. "This is—I can't—ohhh my gosh-this is too ridiculous for words."

"What are you talking about?" Elphaba was becoming increasingly more stressed with that book in the room.

"This book is in English."

Nobody replied. Emma noted the confused faces.

"This book of all powerful magic is in English. It's my home language. It's the Wizard's home language. Has that dolt even looked at this? He could probably read it his damn self."

"You…." Finn stuttered. "You can read it, too?"

"I mean," said Emma, "That's what I wanted to find out. If we're identical, and you could read it, Elphie, then I should be able to read it. Although I think I know why you had some trouble with it."

She flipped through the pages. "It looks like it was added onto over the years. Some of it is in Latin, which is a predecessor to the English language. Some of it is in VERY old English as well, which is a pain in the ass to pronounce to begin with…some it is very new English, actually...ugh this handwriting is quite terrible, that is going to be such a pain to decipher…"

She snorted. "This spell is labeled: Transform human into an animal. Well Elphie, now you can finally make due on your threats to all of those people that you wanted to turn into frogs."

Elphaba suddenly ran, ripping the book out of Emma's hands.

"We have to get rid of this and never speak of it again! If Morrible knows you can read it, she's going to hunt you down."

"And if she doesn't need Elphie anymore…" said Glinda weakly.

"That's not happening" said Finn sternly. "I won't let it."

"Or maybe," Emma yanking the book back from Elphaba, "you let me read it over and see if there's anything I can do that's useful. You aren't the only magical person in the room. I can try, especially since I've been reading this language my entire life."

Emma leafed through the Grimmerie. Glinda had stayed for longer than she should have—"Oh Elphie I just hate leaving you!"-but she eventually took off back to her own room. Finn stood guard at the door, his hand never leaving his knife. Elphaba paced, stopping occasionally to stare at the wall, deep in thought.

Emma would sometimes read certain things out loud.

"Locomotion spell…that might have been the one you used on Nessa's shoes…wow, that's a weird one, you are lucky you got that one right….Levitation….Hmmm I might have to try that at some point….Oh! Here we go! Enchant weapons with fire! YESSSS!"

She looked up. "Hey Finn, can I borrow your knife?"

"Absolutely not!" Elphaba was still angry. "Finish up so we can get rid of it."

"That's insane. I can read it. Morrible's powerful, but she needs this book. We might be able to use it to stop her!"

"Or she could take it from you and use it to kill us all," said the green girl.

Emma was over this. She flipped back towards the beginning, finding a short spell that was in Latin. She had attended Catholic school growing up, much to her own disdain, so she was very familiar with Latin pronunciation.

"Elementum recolligo Huic commodo locus mihi vestri vox.  
Elementum ego unda dico vos.  
Permissum Pluit es est meus nos sic vadum is exsisto"

Nothing happened.

"Oh look, it didn't work, " Elphaba groaned, rubbing her temples. "Maybe we aren't as powerful as we think we are."

The words had barely left her lips when water started cascading from the ceiling in the corner of the cell.

Emma could not believe it.

"IT WORKED! IT WORKED!"

"What did you do?" asked Finn. "What spell is this?"

Emma beamed. "Rain."

While it rained continuously, the water never seemed to pool. It vanished directly into the floor. Emma tried a few other spells. She made basically every object in the cell float and move around. She tried to make Finn float, but sneezed at the end of the spell, causing him to be thrown onto the bed headfirst. Elphaba's anger finally broke, and she laughed nonstop for almost a full minute.

"Okay, okay," she walked over to Emma and gently closed the book. "This is wonderful, it is, but we need to formulate a plan. The book won't help if we don't have a plan."

Finn had pulled out a map, unrolling it over the table. The green girl and the Captain leaned over the map, discussing all of the alternate routes in and out of the castle. The Captain was lucky enough to have the best map of the secret passageways; there were just so many that it was hard to follow.

Emma stayed back, pretending that she had a headache and needed to lie down. The reality was that not long after Elphaba closed the book, Emma had heard a voice in her head.

_You have the book, dearie._

She had messed with the magic too long. Morrible could sense her.

_I know you have the book, Miss Emma. I know you can read it. This is wonderful, absolutely wonderful! The Wizard will be most pleased to learn about your ability._

Emma kept her mouth closed. She did not want to worry her friends.

_I want to make you an offer, Miss Emma. You see, I can have the entire Gale Force surrounding you in just a clock-tick. Captain Finn, being a traitor and all, will meet the same fate on the poles as Captain Tigelaar. Miss Glinda will be executed, of course, a public hanging like every other public figure. Miss Mae will be locked in the Southstairs. Oh, we can even give her your parallel's cell, since Miss Elphaba will be subjected to every form of torture I can possibly configure, and then will be beheaded, her head placed outside the Emerald City to give hope to all Ozians!_

Emma shivered.

_Or….you can come alone with the book. Come tonight, any time tonight. Bring the book with you. We can talk there. If you don't come alone, I will send the guards. So, what will it be?_

Emma gulped and rolled over in the bed, hiding her worried face from her friends.

_I'll do it. Leave them alone and I'll do it._

Morrible chuckled.

_Excellent! Find a time you can slip out undetected. I'll make sure that your way here is not fraught with any danger. It won't be too hard to find. You'll be able to feel it. I'll be in the throne room waiting when you get here_


End file.
